Loss, Lust, Love
by LaydiiV
Summary: 5 couples, 10 hearts, 1 story: Loss, Lust, Love.
1. Chapter 1

**5 couples, 10 hearts, 1 story: Loss, Lust, Love.**

* * *

 _There was young princess who lived on the moon. The platinum blonde princess was protected by eight guardians, each carrying the name of a planet. These nine females watched over the universe and protected it from evil._

 _One day, while searching for danger, the princess stumbled upon a planet. It was called Earth. She went to visit the planet for she had never seen it before. Once reaching the ground, she met him. A prince. The prince of the Earth. His name was…_

"And this is where you are stuck at?" a male in a gray tailored suit asked. Green eyes glared at scared blue ones. He sat on a light blue lounge chair that sat next to a small dining table.

"I don't know what else to write!" a squeaky voiced female cried out. "I've been stuck like this for two weeks straight. Even Jaden can't help me!" The female placed her hands over her face, crying in desperation.

The male sighed harshly and loudly. "The deadline is a month away. They need pages and illustrations, Serena!"

"I know Zachary!" Serena yelled at her agent. She tugged at her long blonde hair as a habit of her nervousness.

The strawberry blonde male sighed once more and shook his head. Serena wondered at times, how come such a good looking male became an agent. His looks were to die for; at least for some people. He was clearly a man with his nice gray suit on, but if he wore women clothing, anyone couldn't tell.

Meetings with Zachary were the worst for Serena. There was not one meeting where he wasn't yelling or lecturing at her. Yeah, she could be such an airhead sometimes, but she always delivered with her work. Serena Moon was an author to many children's books. She began when she was sixteen in her creative writing class. The teacher loved it so much that she helped Serena publish it. Thus began her life as an author. She graduated from college with a bachelor's in English and been stuck with the job ever since.

Serena has known Zachary since she was eighteen. He was assigned to her after her last agent got fired. The two bicker like siblings, as Zack reminds her of her stupid older brother Jaden or Jay. Zack and Jay met plenty of times and got along perfectly. They hung out a few times. No fair! All Serena gets is a scream or a cry of frustration with Zack. Jerks. The both of them.

"You have two weeks to give me a manuscript or its both of our heads."

Before Serena could respond, her phone rang. She quickly checked it to see if it was someone important. An unknown number showed. Serena swiped the touchscreen to the right to answer.

"Hi, is this Ms. Serena Moon? I'm calling from Elysian Hospital. Your sister, Amara, has been in an accident."

* * *

Pale hands reached the air as far as they can. Cracks and other breaking noises came from a petite body. The small person rotated their neck to get rid of all the aches and tension.

"Rough, first twenty-four hours?" A black haired male asked, drinking from a coffee mug,

"Yes. I never knew how much sleep I actually needed." The petite person said.

"Trust me, Amy. It sort of gets better," the male joked.

"Thanks Darien. I appreciate your humor." The short blue-haired female said.

"You've been working here for a month. I'm sure you are used to it by now."

"Not twenty-four and counting. Maybe sixteen and I sleep through the whole weekend," she adjusted her glasses to read the computer screen clearer. "I'll be fine. This is nothing. I stayed up for a week straight to study for all my medical finals."

"And I bet you aced them." Darien joked. Amy laughed.

A nurse entered to call them over for an emergency. The two young doctors quickly went to work. Washing up, getting their gear on, they proceeded in completing the preparation for surgery. In the emergency, a young female, around her mid-twenties, got into a real bad car accident. Her skull was fractured and her left arm was broken. It was a miracle, she lived. The two surgeons got to work fast. The procedure took less than three hours. The female was stabilized. The doctors washed up and went to meet the family of the female.

Darien walked to the waiting room with Amy behind him. There was a female sat holding onto a blond male. The male bared resemblance to the victim. He must be family. The male whispered to the female, she looked up at the two doctors. Gorgeous. Her blue eyes were gorgeous, though they were bloodshot. Her long blonde were placed into two pigtails with two buns at the top of each side.

Darien approached them with caution. He noticed two other people were there. A male with a gray suit and a beautiful female with turquoise hair.

"Michelle?" Amy said. Darien turned to his friend. Amy ran to the woman and hugged her.

The blonde female ran to Amy and this Michelle woman. The male followed. "Excuse me," she asked. Her voice sweet and heavenly. "Are you the doctor that worked on Amara?"

"We both are," Darien interrupted, secretly wanting to speak to the female.

"How is she?" Michelle looked between Amy and Dairen.

"She's stable." Darien began. "Her skull was fractured and her left arm was broken. We were able to steer her away from any real danger. We hope her recovery would be just as smooth."

"Oh thank you," the young blonde female pleaded. "Can we see her? I'm her sister, I need to see her! I knew racecar driving would kill her!"

"Serena, calm down," The male said. "I'm sorry, doc. She has this nervous habit of being worried for everything. Our sister is a fighter, she'll get through this."

"Yes, Ms. Moon will be fine. But I don't think it would be good to see her now. She just got out of surgery." Amy said. She released the female in front of her. "In about six hours, you all can see her." Amy looked over to the suited male. Her pale cheeks flushed a bit.

"I need the siblings to fill out any forms." Darien stated.

"I'm her wife," Michelle said. Amy gasped. Who was this woman to Amy?

"Uh, of course. Amy, can you please guide Mrs. Moon to the nurses' station."

"Come, Michelle." Amy said.

Darien turned to speak to the siblings once more, especially the blonde girl. She was petite in size and stature. Not the usual type Darien went for. His type were more model tall and built. She was the total opposite and yet, she attracted him more than the other females. The male with the gray suit whispered something into her ear. She nodded and he left. Her brother stayed with her for a bit longer.

"Please pardon my rudeness, I'm doctor Darien Shields. Neurosurgeon." He extended his hand to shake the brother's.

"Jaden Moon, uh, artist, I guess. And this is my sister, Serena." He introduced.

"Pleasure, doctor. Thank you for saving her," she said, holding both of his hands. He ignored the electricity that coursed threw his body as they touched.

"It's my job," he said. Serena. What a beautiful name, just like its owner. Yet why did her name sound so familiar?

A nurse came to interrupt him. He excused himself and followed the nurse. After dealing with a recovering patient, he went to find Amy. She sat in her office again staring at the computer.

"Who was that lady?" he asked sitting on a leather chair in front of her desk.

"Hm?"

"The pretty turquoise haired female."

Amy stared at him with sadness. "My sister…well half-sister," she explained before shock could overtake him. "She's my mother first child. Her father had died from cancer when she was one. Our mother met my father two years later and I happened soon after. My father raised her, but she kept her father's last name. When my parents divorced, she left with him. I barely see her. She became a huge violin player in Germany. I didn't know she was a lesbian or even a married one. I'm shocked."

"It's a lot to take in. where is she?"

"She went to see our mother downstairs. She already filled out the paperwork. They been married for a year." Amy scoffed. "She never bothered to tell us. Dad was her witness."

"I'm sorry, Amy." he patted her on the back, comforting her.

She smiled at him as a form of thanks. "Thanks Darien. I can't believe she's married to the famous Amara Moon. When did classical music meet racecar?" Amy laughed. "Her sister in law is Serena Moon, the famous children's author. Super crazy. Right?"

Serena! That's how he knows her name. It's his little sister's favorite author. What are the odds?

* * *

"I think we should go home and shower," Jaden suggested. Serena shook her head.

"I want to stay here until she wakes up. You can go and when you come back bring me my laptop please?"

Jaden nodded while sighing at his stubborn sister. "I have to meet a client first, but I'll be back soon," he said. Serena nodded and Jaden hesitantly left his sister.

As the middle child and first born male, Jaden's job was to take care of his younger siblings and be the protector of all of his siblings, which included his older sister as well. Amara. He knew her crazy stunts would one day kill her, but he just prayed it wasn't today. It sucked that he had to meet with a client. This meeting would be his big break. And although he should be there for Serena and Amara, he knew they would kill him if he cancelled this job.

Being a freelance graphic design and artist did not get him many jobs. His full time job was being Serena's illustrator for her books. He got paid well, but not enough that he still had to live with his baby sister. Jaden arrived to his destination. A huge white mansion with tall trees and a garden that Lita, his cousin, Mina's best friend, would die for. He stopped his car in front of the intercom. A deep voice greeted him, he stated his reason for being there and the black gates opened. He drove careful on the gravel floors of the grand home and parked by a shrub, not to close to the entrance.

He was greeted by a butler and a little girl with beautiful black hair that a hint purple highlights. Jaden nodded his head to both of them. The butler guided him up the grand stairs that was in the middle of the marble floor. They turned left and entered an office. Each side had tall shelves that were filled with books. There was a desk in between the two bookshelves. A woman sat, typing away at the newest model of her laptop.

The butler interrupted and introduced Jaden. The woman was older and beautiful. Tan skin, long black hair and reddish eyes. Her eyes shined with kindness. A rare trait in most wealthy people. She thanked the servant and blew a kiss to the little girl who beamed when she saw her. They left and she greeted Jaden. The older female asked him to sit in the brown leather seat in front of the desk.

"I'm Trista Pluto, thank you for coming."

"No, thank you for having me. Now what can I do for you? You said something about a portrait?"

Trista giggled. It made her seem younger. "My husband's birthday is coming up and I would like to present him a gift. A portrait of us. He will think it's going to be a regular crazy antic of mine."

Jaden nodded. "Of course. This will be fun and easy."

Trista smiled. "I want it to be special and in the garden area. I'll show you around."

Trista guided Jaden down the grad stairs to a door on his right. The entrance of the garden he assumed, and was right. The plot of land was huge. Another house could be built there. There were rose bushes and lilies and tulips. So many other flowers and plants basked in the sun and large fermented soil. There was a pool at the far end of the garden and a patio deck with lounge chairs and…was that a small bar table? Rich people were great. Trista explained she wanted to have the portrait done by the archway where a wall of yellow roses decorated the area. It was gorgeous. As an artist, Jaden loved this scenery. Such vibrant colors would make his paintings pop. He couldn't wait.

Jaden felt his phone vibrated repeatedly. He checked to see Serena calling him. Damn, he was gone for two hours. Did something happened? He excused himself to Trista and explained the situation to her. She quickly apologized for taking his time and dismissed him. He picked up his call.

"Is she okay?"

"Dr. Mercury said that she still hasn't woken up, but I'm calling because I called mom and her, Sammy and dad are driving over here now. I'm going to call our cousins."

"I'm on my way," he said hurriedly. He thanked the butler and smiled at the small child before leaving. He opened the door and bam! Bumped into someone. "I'm so sorr-" he stopped and gazed at the long haired beauty in front of him. She was short, with black hair and dark violet eyes that could intimidate anyone. And she was gorgeous. Her porcelain skin and heart shaped face made her the epitome of beautiful rich girls.

"Watch it!" she snapped at him. Her attitude needed work. He pardoned himself and hurried back to his car.

"Wow," was all he said as he drove off.

* * *

"What!? What do mean? Is she okay?" A female yelled. She stood up from a soft orange love seat. She began cursing at her phone.

A tall male with long white blond hair stared at the tall blond female. The girl hung up and sat back against the love seat once more.

"What happened Mina?" the male asked.

Mina Venus. A famous actress and singer. Her beauty lived up to her name. Her reputation as a heartbreaker preceded her. She was gorgeous with royal blue eyes and hair so yellow, it rivaled the sun. Mina, also, happened to be the cousin of Serena. Many people believed she and Serena were twins due to their physical similarities. The same was said about Amara and Mina's older brother, Andrew. Serena's mother, Selene, and her mother, Aphrodite, were identical twins, which made Andrew and Mina look like siblings to be Moons and vice versa.

"Amara is in the hospital! Artemis, I need to go," Mina cried out.

Artemis was Mina's manager. He was a close friend to her ever since they met in London. Although Artemis was attractive, he was like another big brother to Mina. He scouted her to join his agency, Silver Millennium. He became her agent and manager in a matter of weeks. Due to their excellent teamwork, she became the company's number one money maker.

"I'll escort you, but you should tell the director," he said.

Mina ran out her trailer and stomped towards the person she hated the most. Kadeem Kunzite. Her boss and the director of the movie she was filming, _A Lover's Quarrel_. A romantic comedy about a man, played by Tiger's eye (weirdest stage name), who falls for two women. Mina played one and another actress, Mimi, played the other. It was hilarious that the _famous_ Kadeem Kunzite would take on this project. He was known for drama, action or horror films, not romantic comedy.

The crew was on set by secluded building, which was luckily close to the hospital that Amara was in. Kadeem was ordering the camera guy to zoom closer to Tiger's eye and Mimi's kiss scene. Mina stood behind her boss and tapped him twice on his muscular shoulders. Mina hated his guts, but he was gorgeous, as if he were born to a goddess. No human could ever look like he did. He was really tall, taller than her brother, who was over six feet. His deep tanned skin, gray eyes, and platinum colored hair had to be from his goddess mother. The combination was odd, but it fit him so perfectly. Mina still hated him.

He turned around glaring at the person, who touched him. He was such a stickler for people touching him. So uptight.

"What," he said as a statement.

"I need to leave," she told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

He mimicked her actions, but added a smirk. "No way, we have to film you catching Tiger's eye in his apartment with Mimi."

She was getting angry. "It's an emergency," she stated.

He narrowed his eyes. "Unless someone is dying or giving birth, I don't allow no one to leave." Which was true. Kunzite was a hard ass.

Mina was about to curse him out, when she felt a hand cover her mouth. Artemis was the only one that could do that. It was confirmed when Artemis spoke. His polite tone echoing in her ear.

"Her cousin is in the hospital. Terrible accident," his British accent still left Mina in awe.

Kadeem looked at Artemis, then at Mina. His scrutinizing eyes staring into hers to see if she was lying and her manager was taking the fall. He sighed, then said, "Two hours."

Artemis released her and she smiled at Kadeem. "Thank you."

* * *

Serena spent at least $300 dollars on coffee and get well presents for herself and Amara. She paced back and forth for the last hour as she waited for Jaden, her parents, Sammy, and Mina to arrive. Michelle kept her company, but she was as quiet as Serena. Both doctors came by with updates, but nothing new. Come on sis, wake up.

"Serena!" She turned to see Mina and her manager, Artemis. The blonde female hugged her lookalike cousin. "Where's everyone? Andrew called me. He wants updates as soon as possible." Mina's brother could not leave his job. He owned an arcade shop. It was hard to close that down or have his teenaged employees to look after the shop.

"Mom, dad, and Sammy are in a taxi. Jaden should be here soon." Just then, the rest of her family left the elevator door. Selene and Ken Moon, the heads of the Moon clan ran to a nurse. Michelle walked up to Selene and the two females hugged tightly. Jaden and Sammy spoke among themselves as they approached Mina, Serena, and Artemis.

"I saw them downstairs," Jaden said then hugged Artemis. He was an adopted cousin to the Moon clan.

After speaking to the nurse, who went to go get the doctors, Selene and Ken went to their second daughter and niece. Selene, finally, broke down in Serena's arms. Amara was the first born. Her baby girl and now she was fighting to wake up. She could be in a coma. And that scared all of them.

Soon, Selene settled down, sitting on a chair with drinking Serena's coffee to calm her nerves. Dr. Shields and Dr. Mercury returned and are shocked to see a bigger group. Ken introduced himself when Serena explained who they were.

"Doctors, please. How's my baby?" Selene asked.

Darien looked at Amy, who nodded. "She's awake," he said. The group sighed or cried with relief. "However, only three can go at a time. I'm sorry."

Serena nodded and thanked the doctors. "Michelle, mom, and dad have to go first." She said.

"I have to go next. I want to see her, but I have to go back to work."

"Go with Selene, Mina. I can go after you," Ken said. Mina hugged her uncle and the three left to the room.

Darien walked up to Serena. "She's fine," he comforted.

Serena smiled. "Thank you for everything. I truly appreciate it. You saved her life. If there's anything I could do…"

"Stop, it's my job. I save lives for a living."

"But Amara could have been brain dead or had so much complications. Does she have amnesia?"

Darien shook his head. "She asked for Michelle, her parents, and her siblings. All by name."

"See, I have to thank you in some way."

"Doctors cannot accept anything from patients or their families," he looked at Serena. She really want to thank him. "But you can do something for my sister."


	2. Chapter 2

**Flareup4Ratchet: I definitely will, I just need to introduce all the characters first.**

* * *

"How's your cousin?" Mimi, Mina's co-worker, asked.

Mina turned, her face plump, because of her just consuming a large chicken sandwich. Mimi laughed at Mina's face and snapped a picture. Mimi showed Mina. It was the crew's lunch time and Mina always lunched with Mimi and Tiger's eye.

"Send that to me so I can show Amara. She'll pop a stitch." Mina joked.

"I can't believe you are related to one of the most known racecar drivers in the world. Amara Moon is gorgeous. Does she have a husband?" Tiger's eye asked.

"More like a wife," Mina explained.

Her two co-stars were flabbergasted. Amara Moon was a goddess. Five foot ten. Legs for days. Athletic built. Short ash blonde hair and blue eyes that Mina and all her cousins possess. Amara's private life in the media was very private. No one knew who she dated. Some rumors, a few years back, were about Amara and Kadeem. However, that was a complete lie. Kadeem was the brother of Amara's best friend from high school.

"Oh, that would explain her interests in men's clothing. I thought it was an insecurity thing," the male co-star said.

"Don't be so stereotypical. I thought you were gay with your love of jewelry. You're just narcissistic." Mimi defended.

"How could I not be?" he counterattacked.

"Okay!" Mina yelled. "The point is Amara is fine. She's at home, Serena's home, to rest. The press have been at her apartment all week." Mina explained.

"I hope everything is okay," Mimi added.

"Me too. I'm so tired going back and forth from visiting her and working like a dog on set. I don't mind visiting her, it's here that I have the problem."

"So quit," a new voice commented.

Mina wanted to scream. Not out of fear, but out of hatred for the platinum haired male. Mina faced her boss, wanting to smack his smug smile. Gray and blue locked eyes, ready for battle, until Mina's agent, Artemis decided to join the party. He knew Mina's temper when it came to Kadeem. He, Serena, and her best friend, Lita, were the only ones able to handle her.

"Mina is under a contract, Mr. Kunzite." Artemis stated with his brilliant British accent.

Mina mimicked Kadeem's smug smirk when he scowled and glared at her white haired savior.

"Under contract, which you signed," Mina sang. Kadeem narrowed his eyes at Mina next. She flipped her blonde hair back and widened her smirk. "You'll have to deal with me until this movie hits theaters."

Kadeem was about to comment, when his assistant, Ace Kaitou, an adorable white haired guy; who was Mina's age, came over to call Mina and Tiger's eye to set. It was Mina's big breakup scene with Tiger's eye. The typical rainy day break up, and all the emotional heartbreak scene.

"Now, I will be going back to my job," Mina whispered in Kadeem's ear as she passed him.

* * *

Jaden walked around the garden where the massive pool resided. It was simply amazing of what money can truly buy. He grew up with a housewife mother and a photographer father. With salary and four children, growing up was a bit challenging. Once Amara turned fourteen, she started working. Then, Jaden worked at mowing lawns for rich people. With three good incomes, his younger siblings were able to avoid the true struggle that Amara and he experienced.

Jaden was feeling a bit nostalgic. Having his older sister living with him and Serena again was a kind behind such a tragic event. Amara left the house when she was eighteen to pursue the very career that caused her terrible accident. But it also reminded him how annoying it was to have a whole bunch of women in his home. Technically, Serena's home.

"Hey, Jonathan, why are you still here?" a feminine voice called out.

Jaden turned to find the woman that haunted his dreams since meeting her. Raye, Trista's stepdaughter, and a dark haired vixen. She was short, five foot exact, an inch taller than Serena. She was the total opposite of his sisters. Long black hair with dark violet eyes. She was a law student, from what he heard from Trista. She was a freshman and top of her class. Compared to his life, Raye's was set.

"It's Jaden," he corrected.

She rolled those beautiful dark eyes. "Whatever, I'm tired of seeing your face every day I come home. It's finally my day off." She also worked as a paralegal at some fancy law firm for rich people.

"I'm just observing the scenery, and your mother wants me to learn every detail before I actually start."

She scowled at _mother_. "She's my stepmother," she sternly reminded him. "And what is your job?"

"To paint…you guys," he casually said as he peered over to the white Casablanca lilies by the gazebo.

She followed his change of attention. "Those have to be perfect," she said.

He studied her reaction. The warmth in her eyes rested solely on those beautiful flowers. "You're favorite?" he inquired.

She glared at him. "Is that a problem?"

Jaden shook his head. "They are gorgeous," he stated, looking at her. He smirked to her blushing face.

"Just go do your job," she dismissed.

As she walked away, Jaden bowed to her and said, "As you wish."

 _That jerk! Stupid blond jerk with the gorgeous blue eyes. Ugh no, even his eyes are jerky…jerky? Really Raye?_ She thought as she walked back toward her home. Her intellect downgraded itself every time she was next to the new hire that Trista recruited. Trista, her stepmother. The woman that stole her father's heart right after her mother died ten years ago. The only good thing out of their marriage was her little sister Hannah.

Raye entered her grand mansion to find her small sister playing with her latest doll. When Hannah saw Raye, she ran to her elder sister, hugging her legs. She patted her sister's dark hair, one matching her own. At least, she looked like Raye and their older brother. She looked up to expensive heels clicking. Her stepmother walking down. The cool tanned beauty with the reddish eyes and black/green hair descended down the grand stairs. In her typical business attire of a blazer and skirt, Trista was the definition of a rich wife.

"Raye, I didn't know you were back," Trista said, approaching the other females.

Raye looked at Trista. "Yes. For a while now," she said.

Trista nodded, then picked up Hannah. Hannah lovingly hugged her mother, while Trista kissed Hannah's forehead and cheeks.

Raye felt a pang of jealously. Not toward the two females, but the fact that her mother was not alive to welcome her as warmly or kiss her cheeks whenever she arrived home, like she used to before she developed Leukemia.

Another person entered and Hannah squealed. She pushed herself away from her mother to run to the male.

"Darien! Welcome home," Trista said.

Darien Shields, the eldest sibling of the Shields family. Trista kept her maiden name for weird purposes, but the rest of the clan were Shields. And proud of it too. The Shields family were known throughout all of the nation. Their father, Samuel Shields, a once famous scientist turned politician, was the head of Elysion Hospital. Trista became the new owner and president as their father pursued a career in politics. His goal…to become mayor.

"Dad's not back yet?" Darien asked as he carried Hannah.

Trista shook her head. "He called this morning. He's still at the capital." Trista informed.

"He should be home before dinner," Raye mentioned. "Oh, grandfather called. He decided to live with us."

The eldest of the Shields clan, their grandfather, was a humble old religious man. He constantly prayed and preformed rituals. When Raye went to boarding school during her adolescence, she lived with him. The two were close and prayed together. Now that he was getting older, he decided to officially retire and move in with his grandchildren.

"Wonderful, I'll start organizing his room with Charles," Trista said, then hurried off to find their butler.

"You know, you could not glare at her every time she's near you." Darien commented.

Raye rolled her eyes. "I glare at everyone, especially him." Raye pointed at Jaden, who was just entering the mansion.

"Jaden?" Darien said, shocked.

"Dr. Shields?" he said in the same tone.

Of course Darien would know him. He knew everyone.

"What are you doing here?" Darien asked.

"Um, Mrs. Pluto hired me to paint a portrait of your family. Wow, this is your house?"

"My father's," he said.

"Oh…you're not married to Trista?"

Raye muttered a sound of disgust. Darien narrowed his eyes at her. She turned her attention back to the blond idiot.

"No, Trista is my stepmother," he answered.

Jaden looked truly confused. Raye couldn't blame him, Trista was only eight years older than Darien, and she barely looked a day over twenty seven. If Raye could, "GOLD DIGGER," would be plastered all over Trista's office. Alas, her brother always stopped her.

"How's Amara? She has an appointment with me this week, I believe."

"She's great, just tired all the time. The impact taking a toll. I think Serena will be joining her at the appointment."

Raye's eyes widened when she saw Darien grinned. He never grinned like a buffoon before. Who was this Serena?

"Well, I have to go. So can you tell Trista, uh, Mrs. Pluto-Shields for me?"

"Sure," Darien said.

Once the dumb blond left, Raye went on full interrogation mode. Hannah was sleeping in his arms.

"Who's Serena?"

* * *

Serena sneezed for the tenth time in the past five minutes. Was she getting sick or was someone talking about her? No, if that were the case then she would have been sneezing all the time. Serena shook her head to stop herself from distraction. She had to get this writing sample done to Zoisite by the end of the week. She only had two days left!

She wrote and wrote and wrote until she couldn't move her fingers. Idea after idea swirling through her head as she typed. Princesses, Princes, Kings, Knights, Evil Queens, soldiers, rushed through her head. The main character was a princess from the moon who fell in love with an Earthly prince. They could not be together, but they tried. Two evil queens vowed to destroy them, and almost succeed…yet nothing else she could write.

How could Serena make this idea become a children's book? Clearly, this was the making of a young adult novel. Children should not be exposed to death within children's books. Everything had to be innocent and full of rainbows. Gasp! Rainbows. Each solider wore a significant color of the rainbow. Now Serena needed more solders. She wrote and wrote more. Ignoring the calls of her brother and the hollering of her sister.

She didn't stop until Jaden slammed her laptop down on her hands. Thankfully it wasn't hard or she would have committed murder.

"What?" Serena questioned harshly.

"Dinner," he said.

"Not hungry," she replied trying to open her laptop again.

"Michelle said you haven't eaten since you woke up, which was six in the morning. You need to eat," he said, dragging her by her arm.

Jaden sat her down at the dinner table, which was on the other side of Serena's room/office. The round table fitted four people. Serena sat between Jaden and Amara. And across from Michelle. Serena looked over to her elder sister. The bandages over her head and cast on her arm were so weird to Serena. Never had she seen Amara so injured. Serena experienced more bumps and bruises as the clumsy one.

"I'm fine," Amara said with her deep feminine voice.

Serena sighed and rested her head on her sister's good shoulder. "Still…"

"Serena, if you're going to tell me to quit then you are wasting your breathe. Telling me that is like me telling you to stop writing stories or Jaden to stop painting. We, Moons, have picked random yet interesting careers. I love it and I would never leave it." Amara said.

Serena nodded, understanding where her sister was coming from. If the roles were reversed, she would fight her siblings tooth and nail to prove that being an author was the best. Everyone deserved to live their life.

"Okay, I'll stay quiet. But mom is going to lecture you like no tomorrow."

"Trust me, she's already starting. Now, eat, you have a deadline to complete."

Serena hurried to eat to get back to her work. She sat on her computer for another two hours just dotting down ideas. She emailed some of her writing to Zoisite. He responded right away.

 **Make it simpler.** He wrote. _Simpler?_ How to write a story about a princess falling in love with a prince simpler. It's a children's book, not a novel. Serena cut some parts, but it still felt empty.

"It's missing a theme," Jaden said, causing Serena to jump.

She turned to her brother. "It has a theme…romance."

"That's the genre. What's the theme? What do you want the princesses to do? How do you want the prince to beat the evil queens? What does the princess have to offer?" Jaden added.

Serena stared at her brother. "I think I want the princess to beat the queens. I want her to be a warrior princess, but cuter. Like magical girl theme!" she yelled out, excited.

Jaden smiled. "You're welcome."

Serena hugged her brother and worked overnight to write before her deadline.

Darien sat at his desk, patiently waiting to see Serena again. After receiving her autograph for his kid sister, as a thank you for saving Amara's life, her beautiful face never left his thoughts. He never thought he would be attracted to a blonde. He dated dark haired females, and red heads. His longest relationship was a red head, Barbara Beryl, another doctor, plastic surgeon. He was never in love with her, but she was irrevocably in love with him.

He leaned back thinking about all his previous relationships. If he and Serena were to get together, perhaps she would be the one for him. Darien never thought about settling down. His mind was focused on his career.

A nurse called for Darien, informing him about Amara. He thanked her and entered a small room with a medical exam table with an attached light, a sink, various sanitary tools, and a chair. Amara Moon sat on the exam table, her arm was encased in a secure long arm cast and a sling. The bandages from her head were still there.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Moon," Darien said, in his doctor tone. He looked back at the chair to find Serena typing away at her laptop. Her focus was on that small screen. "And you, Ms. Moon."

Amara laughed as Serena paused to greet Darien. Her radiant smile brightly shined as she said her hello. Serena moved her laptop to stand and shake hands with him. The two locked eyes, two different shades of blue. If Amara didn't cough, Darien would have stared at Serena for who knows how long.

"My apologizes, how are you feeling?" he picked up her chart with the results of her brain scan "Your MRI shows normal signs, but are you experiencing any pains?"

"The same soreness since the accident," she answered. "Other than that, I'm fine. Except for my arm."

"Yes, Dr. Mercury will see you later this week about that. She's going to refer you to a therapy clinic after it is healed."

"Do I really need that?"

"Amara, he's a doctor. He should know what is best," Serena said. Darien smiled at her comment.

Amara rolled her eyes. Most patients were reluctant to go to therapy. It made them feel weak, especially strong people like Amara. He explained the benefits of the therapy sessions and how that could help her recover faster. Amara seemed skeptical, but Serena insisted it was a good idea.

"Okay, but how long should I do it for?"

"Amy would tell you," he said.

Amara agreed and got ready to leave. Serena helped her. The older Moon female told her sister, she had to use the bathroom and to wait for her outside the room. Serena agreed and gathered her things. Amara left and Darien took the opportunity to ask Serena out.

"So, how's the writing going?" he began. Smooth.

Serena looked down at her enclosed laptop. "A bit hard. Suffering from extreme writers block."

"Want to talk about it over lunch sometime?"

He smiled when Serena started to resemble a tomato. She shyly smiled. "Um, sure. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes, it's my day off. The Ganymede restaurant at one?"

"Yes. I would love that. See you tomorrow."

When Serena left, Darien threw his fists in the air. Victory was his.

* * *

 **Made it short because the next one will introduce Lita and Nephrite! Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Serena, nervously, looked at her compact mirror for the fifteenth time in the last thirty seconds. She checked her watch. 12:50 it read. She was really early. Was it weird for her to be early? She's usually late to everything. Serena sat on the terrace of the Ganymede restaurant. The eating establishment was large and spacious. Close to six hundred people could fit in there comfortably. Luckily, Serena knew the owners, Lita and Maxfield. Lita was Mina's best friend and Maxfield was Zachary's best friend. The two met through the blondes and became fast friends. Two years ago, Maxfield quit his corporate job and opened a restaurant with Lita. It had been a success ever since.

The sun was shining brightly and the city view was gorgeous. Distracted by the cars and buildings, Serena began to think about the last time she was on a date. Back in high school, she believed with some guy in her art class, Seiya. The date was a disaster. Seiya never showed up because he was making up with his ex-girlfriend. That was the first and only date Serena ever went on.

Of course, other men had asked the twenty one year old girl out. She refused. But with Dr. Shields…Darien, she wanted to say yes. There was a mutual attraction between the two of them. Serena could feel it.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Serena jumped as Darien greeted her.

He looked really good in civilian clothes. A black V-neck shirt with jeans. His muscles looked like the shirt can break any second if he flexed. Oh my! What kind of thoughts just entered her mind? She bet his whole outfit cost more than her rent.

"Just thinking about my high school experiences," she answered.

Darien laughed, his bright smile made Serena blush. "I'm sorry, I'm late. Traffic."

Serena looked at her watch. He was three minutes early. "Um, it's not even one yet."

"I like to be early. Punctuality is key." He said, then thanked the waiter when he poured water for both of them. Serena began to sweat a bit. Lateness was her middle name. Well it was Bunny, but Darien didn't need to know any of that yet. "Are you okay?"

Serena nodded, drinking her water. "I-I'm fine. So tell me about yourself?"

* * *

Amy knew she was exhausted when she mixed her words like Yoda and squinted at a large font on the computer screen. Working for seventy two hours straight, none stop, with only an hour break to every twelve. Tiring, yet rewarding. Amy was able to save many lives and relieve families from grief. That was her job. She wanted to save people. Some complained she focused more on others than herself. That was her greatest asset and biggest flaw.

She pushed away from her desk to rest her head on the back of her leather chair. A rapping on her down jolted her awake. She called out to the person to enter. Raye, her roommate in undergrad and Darien's younger sister, entered. The beautiful black haired beauty laughed at Amy. Amy doesn't feel offended. She knew her hair was a mess, and she probably smelled like she hadn't showered in a few days. It frustrated her that so many great doctors retired and all the incoming doctors were scared, naïve, and completely clueless. How did some people pass medical school, baffled her.

"I wanted to invite you to lunch, but I think you need a month's worth of vacation and sleep."

"Or a drink," Amy said. "Lunch sounds wonderful. I'm done in a few minutes, but I really need a shower." She cried out to her friend.

Raye nodded. "Let's go."

After the wonderful and deserving shower, Amy and Raye headed for Ganymede restaurant. It was the best restaurant in the whole city. Famous business men and celebrities went there all the time. Raye was no exception. She was a regular. Her and Amy sat by the window, which had a wonderful view of the city. It looked perfect at night.

The restaurant had four floors. The first two were for non-celebrities, the third was for conference meetings and the last were for people like Raye, super rich and gorgeous. Amy stared at her plain clothing. She felt so out of place.

"So what do you want to eat?" Raye asked as she scanned the menu. She had previously ordered drinks for her and Amy.

Amy searched what appealed to her. The Cordon chicken soup sounded really good. The waiter came back with their drinks. Raye ordered a salad and Amy ordered the soup.

"Salad and soup with drinks, how interesting?" a very deep voice asked.

"Hello Maxfield," Raye greeted with a kiss on the cheeks.

"Hello, Raye and who is this?" the handsome male with long brown hair, styled in a low ponytail, grabbed Amy's hand to place a soft kiss.

Raye rolled her eyes. "My good friend, Amy Mercury, she's a doctor."

"Dr. Mercury, pleased to meet you." He said. "I hope you enjoy these meals, Lita's food is to die for." He released Amy's hand.

"Lita?" Raye smirked.

"My business partner. I make sure everything goes great and she cooks."

A familiar strawberry blond male approached Maxfield. The two greet each other in a way, only someone close would. Amy gasped when she figured who he was. Serena Moon's agent, Zachary Zoisite.

Zachary glanced at Amy and smiled at her, causing the blue haired female to blush. This was clearly noticed by Raye. Amy had lots of explaining to do.

"Dr. Mercury, what a lovely surprise. Who knew you were friends with Ms. Shields?"

"I did tell you I had a Brainiac roommate from college, Zack." Raye said.

How did Raye know Mr. Zoisite?

"Clearly, she's more than a Brainiac. She's brilliant," he said.

Amy could feel her face turn redder. Amy avoided eye contact with him, while Raye teased her with her eyes. Maxfield laughed.

"Now, if you will excuse us, we have some things to discuss," Maxfield said. The two girls nodded.

Before Raye began to interrogate her, Amy pointed to the balcony. "Is that Darien?"

Raye turned. "Yeah, who's that blonde chick he's flirting and laughing with?"

"Oh, that's Serena Moon. She's an author."

* * *

Mina entered the set with a relaxed demeanor. She was able to handle everything, even her stupid boss, Kadeem. She stopped when she saw her co-workers whispering. She slyly walked over to them. Mina loved a good gossip story.

"What's up?" she said.

Tiger's eye jumped when he heard Mina's voice. "M-mina, why are you here?"

"It's our sex scene today dummy."

"Um, that's tomorrow." He showed her the schedule sent by email. It really was the next day.

"Isn't today the fifth?"

"Yeah. Wait I'm confused now," Mimi answered.

"There's been a change," Kadeem said, stepping in. Mina backed away as he passed the group. Mina followed him. "What?" he asked.

"What's the change?"

"You are not needed on set today," he answered.

It felt colder than it actually sounded. Mina even flinched. What got his panties in a twist? She shook her head and went back to her co-workers.

"So what's beating him?"

"It's eating Mina," Tiger's eye said. Mina was never good with knowing the right phrases.

"An older woman came by today. She was gorgeous with dark green hair and red eyes. They were discussing something in his office. I even heard yelling. I was just telling Tiger's eye about it." Mimi stated.

A woman? The last woman Mina ever saw him with was his ex-wife, some chick there. They even had a kid together. But that's all Mina knew. And all she wanted to know despite the pain in her chest.

Mina decided that since she wasn't needed today, she could hang out with Serena. Mina called three times. No answer. She called Jaden, no answer. Lita and Andrew were working. Amara was at therapy with Michelle. She had no one else. She really needed more friends. Even her manager was busy. Artemis had to run to London for some work.

Waiting to relax and think what to do next, Mina sat on a chair by the cameras. Everyone was on lunch now. She sighed loudly, closing her eyes. She felt a hand touch hers. She opened her sky blues to see a child, three years old, holding her hand.

"No cry," he said. Mina smiled at him. He looked familiar; platinum hair, orange colored eyes, pale skin.

"Helios!" she heard Kadeem yell.

The boy jumped on Mina, holding her by her neck. Kadeem rushed towards Mina, sighing as his eyes laid on the boy.

"Is this your son?" Mina asked. The boy clung onto her tighter.

"Yes, I've been looking for him." Kadeem said.

"No," she heard Helios whisper.

Kadeem threw a glare at his son. "His babysitter caught a cold. I asked Trista to watch him, but she had an emergency at her job," he explained. Ah, the gorgeous woman was his sister. That made Mina feel better for some reason.

"I can watch him," Mina offered. "I'm bored and have nothing to do." She stood up, still holding Helios. "You can pick him at my place."

Kadeem eyed Mina and drifted toward his son. "Fine," he breathed out. "I honestly have no other option."

"Great, ill grab his bag and we'll be on our way." Mina said walking to Kadeem's trailer.

"I'll get the bag," he announced. He returned a minute later with the cutest Toy Story bag ever. He passed it to Mina. "Don't kill my child."

"Never," she said. "You are a different story." With that, she walked away carrying the son of her worst enemy.

* * *

"So Serena is all grown up?" Maxfield gossiped to his best friend Zack.

"About time she got some," he said, causing Lita to blush and Max to cackle.

"Speaking of getting some, I see you got your eyes on a little blue haired beauty. Plus she got money." Max teased.

Zachary smiled. "And a ton of student debt, but yes I do like Dr. Mercury."

"Ask her out," Lita said. "I'm sure she'll say yes."

"Seriously about time you get a girlfriend." Max commented.

"And when will it be your time?" Zachary asked.

Maxfield stood quiet. His recent relationship was a dud. His ex-fiancée Molly, broke up with him three months before their wedding. That was three years ago. Max recently found out that Molly was dating her old high school best friend, Melvin.

"No time soon. I actually have a hot date tonight," he said.

"Oh?" both he and Lita questioned.

"Eudial Witch," he answered. He saw Lita pause. Her hand flinch and her eyes harden. Zachary made a face.

"Dude, she's a pyromaniac. You sure have weird taste in women."

"I'm not looking for a commitment, just a good time." His eyes followed Lita's as she walked away due to another chef calling for her.

"When are you going to wake up and smell the coffee man? Lita is perfect for you." Zack whispered.

This caused Max to freeze. He and Lita have been really good friends for over two years. However, things began changing between them. Lita became more feminine than boyish. She was slowly embracing her body and looks. Maxfield really liked the new Lita, but he didn't want a serious relationship. Lita was wife material. The kind you are supposed to bring home to your parents and marry. He didn't want that yet. What made it more awkward was that Lita knew his feelings for her.

This past Valentine's day, he confessed and so did she. She cared about him as he did for her, probably even more. However, when they were supposed to go on a date, Maxfield got scared and went out with another girl. At work, the next day, Lita pretended like nothing happened. Not even Mina knew. And they kept it that way since.

"I can't. She doesn't deserve me," Maxfield said sadly. "But don't be like me, and take charge." He pushed Zachary in Amy's table direction. "Go get her." He cheered. He watched as Zachary approached Amy. Raye was missing for the moment, which made it the perfect opportunity. He viewed as Zachary sweet talked his way into getting a date with Amy. He smiled when Amy nodded and the two were lost in their own little world.

"I think I'll call you cupid," Lita said returning to put flour on this dough.

Max laughed. "I like to see my friends happy." He heard Lita mumble something. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Listen I need the rest of the night off."

He was shocked. Lita was just as much as a workaholic like he was. "Why?"

Lita smiled at him. "I also have a date." She winked.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Darien came home with a huge smile on his face. Serena was an amazing woman. She was smart, funny, and a bit weird at times, but he enjoyed her company. Their date was wonderful. He never sat for four hours, just talking to a woman before. They had to keep ordering drinks and food just to not get kicked out by the staff. The bill was high, but paying for it was worth it. Serena was willing to pay half, but a true man always pays on the first date.

He laughed to himself as he remember how loud she screamed when she accidentally spilled her water. Lucky it was water. Her pink face was the cutest thing in the world. He never thought he would be dating a twenty one year old writer. A children's author.

"So how was the date?" Raye asked.

Darien smiled at his sister. He saw her earlier with Amy. She tried hiding from him. She was not subtle.

"It was great, nosy."

Darien laughed at her flustered face. "She seems a bit clumsy, ditsy, and naïve," she judged.

"And you are not the kindest person in the world. Did you know she's Jaden's sister?"

Raye scoffed a laugh. "Dating the help's sibling? Stooping to a new low, Dare. I thought Beryl was bad."

Darien stepped closer to his sister. His eyes dark and serious. "Be sure you know what you are talking about before you judge." Raye nodded slowly. "And the Moons are good people. You aren't," he added.

He walked away from his sister. He felt a bit guilty for lecturing her and being mean, but she had to stop being such a bitch to the wrong people. She needed to use that evil energy on her cases, not on the innocent, like…"Trista." He spotted his stepmother sitting at her desk, staring blankly at her computer screen. Fresh tears staining her beautiful tanned skin.

"Darien." She smiled at him. Her tone sad. She wiped away any evidence of crying from her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he entered her room.

She shut off her Mac computer, displaying the same fake smile she put on for Raye. "Nothing, just watching a soap opera that made me so emotional. I should start making sure everything is ready for dinner.

"Sure, I'll be in my room." he patted her on her shoulder. The lavender blazer was smooth on his skin. She placed her hand over his.

"Okay," she said as she walked away.

He pretended to walk with her, and when she was out of sight, he ran back to her computer. Turning on her computer, he went to her email. And saw…damn, his father was kissing his political consultant, Kaolinite. There were a few pictures of those two together in inappropriate embraces. He was going to end this. He sent the emails to himself and deleted any proof that he tampered with her PC. He turned it off and went to dinner as if all were well.

The eight person table was empty. Raye sat far from him. Still upset at him. Trista sat at the right side of the head of the table, where their father was supposed to sit. Just in time, the accursed man entered their home with their ailing grandfather. Their grandpa was in his late 70s. The short male still had his full head of hair, all gray with a matching mustache. It was said in his youth, he looked just like Darien.

Raye ran to grandfather. He was always her favorite. The rest of them rose up to greet the men. Trista kissed his father's cheek. Usually the two would have a small make out session. Even his father was surprised by the way his wife greeted her. Darien hugged his grandfather and shook hands with his father. Another weird gesture. Hannah clung onto their father. She sat on his lap during dinner. Fish and vegetables. How he would kill for a burger now!

"My, how much I miss this place," grandpa said.

"And we miss you," Raye beamed. Darien nodded in agreement.

"How was the flight?" Trista asked.

"Wonderful. My son decided to come pick me up and everything."

"I can't have my father traveling alone. Especially commercial flight." Samuel sipped his wine.

Their grandfather laughed. "I'm glad to know you love me so much…so Darien any sign of great-grandchildren?"

Darien spit out his water, wetting the tablecloth. He coughed profusely. "Ugh…Um, no."

"He went on a date today," Raye snitched. "She's…interesting. Her brother works for us."

Samuel glared at Darien. "A help?"

"He's an artist and she is too, of sorts. Hannah loves her books." Trista defended Jaden and Serena. Her tone was more venomous, noticed by everyone. Samuel eyed his wife weirdly.

"Oh, an author? How different," grandpa commented. "Is she beautiful?"

"Very," Darien said smiling.

"Huh? I know that look. You are smitten," their grandfather joked.

Darien smiled. "Yeah, maybe I am."

* * *

"How was your date?" Amara and Jaden asked. Michelle was shopping for groceries.

Serena smiled brightly. "Great," she squealed.

Darien was such a gentleman. And he was funny. Serena loved a guy with a sense of humor. He was charming too. Totally flirting with her the whole time and making subtle hints like brushing his hand against hers, leaning closer as she spoke. He even added his number to her phone while she went to the bathroom. By the end of the date, he asked her out on another and she had to pretend to hesitate, just so she didn't seem desperate.

Jaden smiled back. "I'm glad. You need a break from this madness." He pointed to her laptop.

Serena screamed. Today was her deadline to submitted three chapters to Zachary. They discussed how she wanted to change her audience, for the new book, to a much older audience. He actually liked the idea and wanted her to finish at least three chapters. She did five, but never sent it to him.

"I did it for you," Amara said. "Zachary texted me to do it. He knew you would forget.

Serena let out a sigh of relief. "How do you know my password?"

Jaden laughed. "Milkshakes0630 has been your password since you knew what a password was."

Serena stuck her tongue out. "I'm going to shower. It was a long day."

"Could've been a long night too!" Jaden joked, then he was hit with one of the sofa pillows by Serena.

* * *

"How was he?" Kadeem asked when Mina opened the door to her loft.

She said nothing and gestured him in with her hand. Her boss and the man she hated the most was in her home, eyeing her unique taste in furniture. His eyes landed on his son, who was snuggled on the couch with a blanket on him. He was knocked out.

"He was great. Perfect gentleman. We went to eat, then shop. He behaved so well, I took him to a play area. When we came home, I gave him a bath. Don't worry, I made him clean himself and turned around while he did it. And we watched cartoons until he knocked out in my arms." She stated.

"And all with a disguise, right?" he questioned. Mina rolled her eyes and pointed to her brown wig, sunglasses, and hat on her kitchen table. "Fine…and it pains me to say thank you, but thanks."

Mina nodded at him. "Though the father is horrid, the son is excellent. I wouldn't mind taking care of him again."

"Don't say something you'll regret." He went over to her yellow couch and gently picked up his son.

Mina felt her heart flutter as she viewed the scene. He looked at his son with such love. Mina could imagine how he would be if he had more kids.

"See you tomorrow?" she passed him the Toy Story bag and a couple shopping bags she purchased for him.

Before he answered, Helios opened his eyes and stared at his father sleepily. Kadeem smiled at his son. Mina blushed, but turned when he faced her.

"Daddy, mommy." Helios pointed at Mina.

Mina gasped. Kadeem groaned. "No, that's Mina. Not mommy." His gray eyes darkened. That always meant he was upset.

"M-mommy," Helios cried out to Mina. He extended his arms out for her to take him.

Mina not knowing what to do, so she took him from Kadeem's arms. Helios nestled his head on top of her shoulders, wrapping his arms around her neck before falling asleep once more.

"I'm so sorry," Kadeem apologized. How weird. "When his actual mother left, he became distant and quiet. I tried everything. This is the most emotion he has shown."

Mina felt bad. "I'll walk you to your car. Then we go our separate ways for the night."

"Car?" he seemed utterly confused.

"Yeah? Don't you have a car?"

"Of course. I have all of the best cars." Mina rolled her eyes again. "And if you were more attentive, you would realize I live in this building as well. The top floor." He told her.

It was Mina's turn to groan. No wonder he didn't get lost like all her friends, even the smart ones. The top floor residents were the really rich. A-list stars status.

"Why I never noticed?"

"Knowing you, you were running late every time and don't notice anyone except for Artemis."

Mina laughed sheepishly. He was right, but she would never admit it to him. "I'll follow you to your apartment then."

Kadeem said nothing, but nodded. Mina followed Kadeem to the elevator and tried to ignore the awkward silence between them. Once the doors opened, Mina rushed out, only to realize that she had no clue which apartment was his. The top floor was made up of the last two floors of the building. Kind of like a mini-house. Mina dreamed she could live in one of these apartments. She was famous, but more B-list. Her goal was to become an A-lister and marry another A-lister.

"To the right," Kadeem said.

Like all the apartment doors and walls, they were white. To sense of color or imagination. Kadeem's apartment was the same. Plain, boring, blah. Just like him. It was like a bachelor's pad instead of a luxury penthouse suitable for a father and his son. One, no toys were outside for Helios to play with. Two, the kitchen was eerily clean. Three there was a couch, a laptop and no T.V. Two doors were far from each other. No sense of closeness, and the steps to upstairs was blocked off by one of those child proof gates. No wonder Helios was bored with his dad. Mina inwardly smiled at that thought.

"I would give you a tour, but that means that I would like for you to stay and that's a lie." He smirked at her scowl.

"Where's his room?" she whispered to not wake him up? Kadeem pointed to the first room next to the couch. Trying to ease her curious mind, "Where's yours?"

He smirked. "So you do want to stay?"

Mina turned red, not from his intended words, but from anger. She huffed away and stepped into Helios room. Just like the rest of the place, it was white with nothing indicating a child lived here. Even his bed was too big for a toddler. What three year old sleeps on a full bed? Mina reminded herself that Kadeem was the father. Bigger meant better.

Mina settled him into his bed. Kissing him on his head. He stood sleeping. So adorable, Mina hoped to have a child as cute as him. She turned to leave, but jumped when she saw Kadeem intensely staring at her.

She pushed him out of the room and gently closed the door. "I swear all of your interesting features comes out when you are directing," she said walking towards the exit.

"Meaning?" he crossed his arms. His plain blue shirt shrunk in size as his muscles became more pronounced. Mina tried not to notice that Kadeem had a great body.

"Meaning your place is boring. All white everything."

"Compared to your rainbow room?" he questioned, mentioning her living room.

"At least Helios liked it. He ran into all my rooms. Each other a different color. He even said he wanted to live in my home."

"So then move here," he announced. "Become his new caretaker."

She was shocked at his suggestion. Sighing, she said. "I love him, but I'm an actress, not a live-in nanny."

"You won't be. Wrong choice of words. You'll be his…whatever he wants you to be. You don't have to pay for anything, I'll provide it."

"I have my own life and apartment," she said trying to convince herself more.

"If you still want the apartment, I'll pay for the rent." Kadeem stepped closer to Mina. "He needs someone, a mother figure. His nanny is some mean Russian lady, and he cries to me every night about her. You are the last person I would ever think that could properly take care of my son, but I see that he really likes you."

Mina's voice got caught in her throat. She would never ever think she'd be in a situation with living with Kadeem Kunzite seemed like a good idea. She truly had to think about this. Her dreams of living in the top floor were becoming a reality. All she had to do was agree. But wouldn't that affect her role in his movie? Or the fact that they hate each other? Her eyes shifted to the door, imagining the crying face of Helios. Giving up, she simply nodded.

"But what happens when I have a job or tomorrow for the shooting?"

"My sister is able to take care of him tomorrow. And we are almost done filming."

Mina nodded in agreement. "I guess I should start packing, but don't worry about the apartment. I'll give it to Artemis and his pregnant wife, Luna."

* * *

CRASH! BANG! POW! Various items in Maxfield's office were broken or thrown to the ground. Zachary entered with a frantic look, but scowled when he saw who it was that was making the mess.

"Throwing a fit because she's on a date?" he crossed his arms.

Zack looked around the tan colored office. It was nice, with brown moldings and matching furniture consisting of a small couch, desk and chair. There was a cactus plant at the left corner, and a large frame of him and Lita on opening day. The room was a mess, papers, glass and dust were all over the floor.

"Shut it," Maxfield threatened, then sat on his expensive leather chair. "How can she not tell me?" he exclaimed. "We are partners."

"Did you tell her about Eudial?" Zachary started cleaning up some of the mess his best friend made.

"No," he said quietly. "But that doesn't give her the right to go on a date when she proclaims to have strong feelings for me!"

"And what right do you have if you feel the same?" Zachary countered.

Maxfield turned away. "I can't love her the way she wants me to. The way she deserves way better than me."

"You're just giving excuses!" he accused. "Just because one woman hurt you doesn't mean all will."

Max waved his hand up and down to dismiss Zachary. "And why are you still here?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "Lita called me saying you were in a bad mood all day. As a concerned best friend, I ran over here. But since I know the reason, there's no reason of me being here. Go on your date and realize that Lita is the one meant for you."

Zachary left shaking his head at his best friend's stupidity. Why can't he just grow up? And speaking about dates, he texted his blue haired princess with information for their own romantic getaway.

* * *

Raye stayed up to the late hours of the night talking to her grandfather about everything. Of course, he tried to convince her how great of a person Trista was. Lies. She was a nobody before their father laid eyes on her. She was a nurse, studying to be a doctor. It wasn't a year after her mother's death before they started to date. One year, then she snuck her perfectly manicured nails into him. Raye didn't care.

She walked passed her father's room quietly, but stopped when she heard harsh tones. She gagged thinking it was an inappropriate tone, until she heard, "How could you do this to me?" It was Trista and she was crying. Confused, she stepped closer to the door.

Raye heard her father saying, "It's not like that, she was flirting with me."

Who was?

"And the pictures of you kissing her was her flirting with you? I cannot believe you. I have always loved you, always been faithful and supportive." She cried. "I have to deal with Raye hating me and having a stepson that could be my young brother!" Raye felt a bit of guilt when Trista mentioned her. "I love your children and sacrificed everything for you and this is what you do to me!" she said a bit louder.

"And what will you do? Divorce me? I pay for your student loans, I pay for everything in this house."

"Do you even love me?" Raye heard Trista ask.

Then her father sighed. "The only woman I ever loved died."

Raye gasped as Darien dragged her to his room. He shut his door quickly, but quietly. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to know what happened." Raye admitted. She could never lie to Darien.

"Dad's cheating on Trista with Kaolinite."

Raye's violet eyes widened. "That bimbo? I rather him with Trista."

Darien sighed. He seemed so stressed out. More than a young man at his age should. "Trista isn't bad, Raye. She truly loves dad."

Raye rolled her eyes. "Then why did they date only a year after mom died?"

"I think he just wanted a mother for us more than a wife for him." Darien stated. "Trista's really great and you should give her a chance once and for all."

"Why?" Raye huffed. "She and dad are about to get a divorce anyways. The only reason she'll stay with him it's because she needs someone to pay her loans and let her be a spoiled brat."

"Or maybe because she loves him and doesn't want Hannah to live without her father," Darien suggested.

Raye knew that Darien was right. She was too stubborn. If they divorced, then that slut would be her new step mother. She had to fix it, but how?

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Flareup4Ratchet: Since you've been asking here you go. Only doing the main characters._**

 **Serena Bunny Moon: Siblings-Jaden (Jadeite), Amara (Haruka/Sailor Uranus) and Sammy (Shingo).** **Cousins- Mina (Sailor Venus) and Andrew (Motoki).**

 **Darien Endymion Shields: Siblings- Raye Shields (Rei/Sailor Mars) and Hannah (Hotaru/Sailor Saturn). Rest of family members-Samuel Shields (Professor Tomoe), Trista Pluto (Setsuna/ Sailor Pluto), and Grandpa (Rei's grandpa-the manga description not 90s anime).**

 **Mina Venus: Sibling- Andrew Venus.** **Cousins- See Serena. Best friends with Lita (Makoto/ Sailor Jupiter)**

 **Kadeem Kunzite: Sibling- Trista Pluto.** **Child-Helios**

 **Amy Mercury: Half-Sibling- Michelle (Michiru/ Sailor Neptune).**

 **Zachary Zoisite: Best friends with Jaden Moon and Maxfield Nephrite. Serena's agent.**

 **Raye Marie Shields: Family (see Darien Shields)**

 **Jaden Moon: Family (See Serena and Mina). Best friends with Zacchary.**

 **Lita Jupiter: Business partners with Maxfield. Best friends with Mina.**

 **Maxfield Nephrite: Business partners with Lita. Best friends with Zachary.**

* * *

Jaden loved the Shield's garden. The vibrant colors and textures of the different plants was an escape from reality. From thinking about a certain black haired spoiled princess that occupied his mind and he can't get rid of her. Her porcelain skin, dark violet eyes that truly seep into one's soul, and her sassy attitude.

Jaden sighed loudly, and walked to the wall of Casablanca flowers that Raye loved so much. He saw his dark haired princess staring at the white blossoms. He walked up to her and stood by her side as she gazed at them. They stayed in silence for a minute. He knew when she wasn't ready to speak. Her face would scrunched up in concentration. Out of the many times they have met, Jaden always learned some different facial expression than her normal resting bitch face.

"Do you regret certain things in life?" she asked.

"No, I like to think that my mistakes are lessons," he answered.

Raye sighed, then faced him. She was dressed casual today, yoga pants and a long shirt. Must be her day off. Jaden smiled at her, reassuring her to continue to talk.

"My dad is going to divorce Trista." Her eyes were surprisingly sad.

"I thought you'll be happy?" he went to sit on the steps of the gazebo. She joined him.

"There's another woman involved. And that woman is the devil's daughter or something." Jaden laughed, but paused when he saw how serious she was. He cleared his throat and apologized. "I rather Trista than her."

"Why do you hate her so much? Trista, I mean."

"She and my dad started dating a year after my mom died. I knew he had to move on, but not so soon. I-if my mother didn't die from Leukemia, then we would all be happy. Hannah would be my full bloodied sister instead of my half. I would be happy." Raye confessed. Tears were running down her face.

Jaden didn't know what to do. Whenever Serena or Mina cried he just yelled at them to stop. With Raye, he froze. The cold, aloof female was crying. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and settled her head on his shoulder. That's what his father did whenever Serena cried. He smiled when she became more comfortable in his arms.

"From what I can tell is that you don't hate Trista…" he stopped when he felt her body tense. "You hate the leukemia that took your mom away and since cancer isn't a physical being, you needed to blame someone. It didn't matter if it was Trista, you would hate any female that took your mother's place."

"Wow…didn't think you were that smart." She moved away from their embrace. She smirked at him.

"I have two masters." He laughed at her shocked look. "Bachelor's in psychology. A master's in psychology and another in visual arts."

"Why didn't you become a therapist then?"

"Serena wanted me to help her with designing her books and they became a success, so I continued it. I fell back in love with art again and went back to school with it."

"Parents must have been pissed, huh?" Raye taunted.

He shook his head. "My parents always supported our decisions. My mother always said I was better suited to be an artist than a therapist."

Raye smiled at the mention of his mother. "I think your mother is wrong."

"How so?" He stepped closer to her, bodies almost touching.

Raye closed the gap. "I'm sure you suck as an artist, too." She laughed. Jaden smiled, despite the insult. She seemed happier now. He stared at her lips. Jaden really wanted to kiss her.

"Jaden," they heard a voice. The two of them separated quickly. Raye placed her hands behind her, while Jaden placed one on his hip and the other touching the back of his head. Trista gave them a small smile. "Can you come with me for a moment?"

Jaden nodded and followed Trista.

"Trista?" he heard Raye say.

Trista turned. "Yes?"

"Can we talk later?" Trista's reddish brown eyes widened, then she nodded.

Jaden could tell she was tired and was up crying. Poor Trista. They walked to her office, and she gestured for him to sit. He did.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," she began. She sighed and sat in her leather seat. "I will pay you the full amount, but I don't think the portrait is happening."

Jaden nodded. "Is there anything wrong?" he played off.

"I-" her voice cracked. "My husband and I are thinking about separating." Tears were forming. "God, don't tell Amara."

"Amara? Why would I te-You're that Trista? Her best friend from high school. But you're hot now!" Jaden exclaimed, jumping out of his seat.

This startled Trista and caused her to laugh. Jaden was truly shocked. He thought Serena and Mina were dumb, but I guess stupidity ran in the family.

"I know. Last time you saw me was when I was looking like someone hit me with lightening."

"B-but Pluto isn't your last name."

"It's my mother's maiden name. I took it when I left with her. Kadeem keeps our father's."

Jaden sat down slowly. His eyes narrowed. "This is crazy. History repeating over again."

Trista nodded. "We, Kunzites, aren't lucky in love." Trista's parents divorced back when she was in high school for the same reasons that she and her husband were separating.

"You'll be fine. Amara isn't friends with weak people." Jaden said. He stood up once more. "Keep your money. I didn't do any work."

"No, I can't do that to you." Trista saod. "Please?"

Jaden sighed. "How about I draw you? I was asked to submit a portrait for an art exhibit. My friend Zachary hooked me up with the job. I'll make you look so good, he'll regret ever thinking about leaving you."

Trista extended her hand out. Jaden clasped it. "Deal."

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Mina worked and packed. Artemis didn't like the arrangement, but he did like the idea of getting a spacious apartment for him and his wife. Helios begged his father a few times to join Mina with her packing.

"Shoes?" Helios pointed at Mina's opened walk-in closet, full of her shoes. Helios grabbed the closest pair and threw it into the box.

"Helios! Those are $300 Jimmy Choo's!" Mina cried out. Helios backed from her in fear. "Oh no, I'm sorry," she said, throwing her arms out and bending down, when he ran to her. Helios embraced her laughing. Mina held him close, then kissed his cheeks repeatedly. She settled him down and sternly said, "You have to be nice, okay?"

Helios nodded and looked up to someone standing behind Mina. He released Mina and ran to Kadeem. Mina smirked at Kadeem. During the past two weeks Kadeem was forced to be kind to her on set. She threatened to quit if he wasn't nice. Mimi and Tiger's eye asked her why. She replied, starting that he must have grown up.

"Are you done?" he asked.

"Shoes are the last things," she said.

Kadeem glanced into her closet. "I'm going to get more boxes." He, then, helped her neatly stack her shoes with Helios.

In under three hours, Mina moved into Kadeem Kunzite's penthouse. Her boxes stood outside her room, while she painted her room a light yellow.

"Please tell me this is the only place you are painting?"

Mina shook her head. "Helios wants a light blue." Mina saw Kadeem's face as he checked out her attire. He looked at her short dark jean suit and her orange crop top. Her blonde hair was tied up. "Is this inappropriate around him?" she asked.

Kadeem shook him head rapidly as if getting rid of a thought. Mina wasn't sure.

"No. It's fine. Just don't wear lingerie." He said walking away.

Huh? Mina shrugged her shoulders, getting back to painting. "Men," she scoffed.

Once she was done, she opened her windows wider for the toxins to leave and for the paint to dry faster. She stepped out her room, which was located on the other side of that stupid couch. It used to be a storage room. Mina yelled at Kadeem for having his room upstairs, but upstairs was the master bedroom, bathroom, a guest room (usually for his sister and niece Hannah) and his personal gym/office. Downstairs was her room, Helios' room, the kitchen, a dining room, and another bathroom.

She saw Jaden, Andrew, and Kadeem trying to install her 55 inch Plasma onto the new TV stand she made Kadeem buy.

"Sis, I love you, but I hate you at the same time," Andrew said as he tried to figure out how to work the TV.

Mina laughed. The men all glared at her. She rolled her eyes. "Where's Helios and Serena?"

Before they answered, Serena came in with a box of pizza and some groceries. Helios was walking behind her, waddling as he held a soda.

Serena looked at Mina. "He wanted to help."

Mina giggled and grabbed the cola from the small three year old. She kissed the top of his head and put the soda on Kadeem's counter. No one knew the true arrangement between Mina and Kadeem. They lied to everyone stating they were in a secret relationship and wanted to move in together. At first, everyone was against it, but with Mina's awesome persuasive skills she was able to convince everyone.

Serena, Lita, and Trista were the only ones who supported the fake relationship, because they were the only ones who knew the truth. Mina sat on the tall counter chairs. Serena picked up Helios and placed him on Mina's lap. Serena took out the carton of chocolate ice cream and three plastic spoons. Luckily the ice cream was melting and it was easy to eat with the spoons.

Mina fed Helios, so he won't dirty himself. Kadeem glared at Mina as she fed his son sugar in ice form. He's a kid. Let him be wild. Her and Serena parents did the same and look how great they all came out.

"Have you spoken to Darien?" Mina teased.

"He took me out last night." Serena gushed.

"Third date?" Mina took a piece, then fed Helios again.

Serena blushed. "Yeah. Next week. I told him no more fancy dinners. I rather movies and pizza."

"I would die for a date." Mina groaned. Serena budged her. She cursed. Right, she and Kadeem were "together." Mina put her chin onto of Helios growing white hair. "I can't believe I agreed to this." She whispered.

"You know our family. We are impulsive to every degree." Serena said as she fed Helios this time. He shook his head. That meant he was too full. Serena took a napkin, wet it a bit, and then wiped his mouth.

"Want down," he said. Mina got off the chair to place him down.

Mina followed him with her eyes as he walked away to his room. Mina told him to always leave his door open, while the adults were not with him in his room.

"That kid is the reason I'm here," she said.

Serena gave her a teasing smile. "Are you sure?"

She pointed with her puckered lips at the sweaty, tank top wearing, good looking god-like male Kadeem. Nope, those thoughts did not run through her brain.

"Yes I am!" Mina yelled, ignoring the stares. She grabbed the carton from Serena and ate the rest.

* * *

Amy changed her outfit for the millionth time. Fancy dress, no. Jeans and a nice shirt with heels? No. another fancy dress. Nope. Nothing! Although it was two hours before her date with Zachary. He wanted them to have a simple dinner. Whatever that meant? Amy called Raye for help. In under thirty minutes, her former college roommate and best friend, came running with the perfect dress. A simple cocktail dress with a low neckline.

"This is look great with a gold or silver necklace." Raye went to Amy's jewelry box and began to search for one.

"Thank you, and how are you?" Amy asked Raye. After Darien told her what was happening, she called Raye right away.

Raye sighed. "They are living in separated bedrooms. The plus side is that Trista and I are getting closer. We went to the movies yesterday with Hannah and grandpa." Raye said. "I guess Jaden was right."

"Oh? Who's Jaden?"

Raye's high cheekbones were kissed with a pink tint. "N-no, he's Darien's girlfriend's brother. That painter jerk I was telling you about," she explained.

"Oh, Amara's brother."

Raye nodded. "I thought Trista was going to fire him, but they are doing another project together…Anyways, I have to go meet up with a classmate for some notes I missed."

Amy thanked Raye once again as she left her apartment. She looked over to her clock. An hour to get ready, now. Amy showered, shaved (never know what's going to happen), and dressed up. She was placing her shoes and lip gloss when her doorbell rang. She walked and opened it.

"Whoa, I would never underestimate a lab coat again," Zachary said.

Amy giggled. She was grateful to Raye and glad she chose this outfit. Zachary was wearing a dark green button down with black slacks, and matching vest with a tie. So handsome even with his long strawberry hair.

"Thank you. I like your tattoos," she said pointing at his arm.

"Thanks. I have an incomplete sleeve. I could show you more, but we are not in that type of relationship yet," he said winking at her.

Amy blushed. "Shall we go?" she had to change the topic. Zachary nodded and placed his hand out. Amy locked her door and took it, believing that this will be the best night of her life.

* * *

Over the past two weeks, Lita and Maxfield did not speak about their dates. Both did end in disasters and it was plastered all of their faces, but the other did not know the details. Max's ended with Eudial splashing water on his face because he wasn't into her speaking about fireworks. Lita's date ended up being a creep, who wanted nothing more than a one night stand. Lita kicked that guy's shin so hard he had to go to the hospital. How wonderful.

"You look how I feel," Max said to Lita as she chopped the peppers to season the chicken. She stopped and looked over at her partner.

"Now we speak?" she asked. He also refused to speak to her at all.

"Come on, Jupiter. You know how I am with my moods. I had a bad date." He walked up to her, but stopped when she lifted the large knife and pointed at him.

"I do know and I'm tired of it." She whispered the last part.

Max rolled his eyes. "You know you love me," he said with a smirk.

Lita stopped and stared at him. "Sometimes, I wonder why. By the way, Eudial was looking for you. She wants to speak to you."

Maxfield froze and then cursed. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"We weren't talking and I already told her you were really busy to come tomorrow." She finished chopping the peppers. Next were onions.

"Guess I'm taking off. Anyways, I promise I won't be on my 'boy period,' as you like to call it, anymore."

"Fine, let's make a bet." Lita said.

Maxfield loved making bets. "Okay, loser does whatever the winner wants?"

Lita nodded her head. "You have to stay calm and not having one of your 'attacks' for one month."

They shook on it. "I'm going to make you eat your words, Lita Jupiter."

"And I'll make your life a living hell, Maxfield Nephrite."

Maxfield was excited. Let the games begin.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Serena, we have been dating for a while, and I was hoping that you will agree to this…so do you want to be my girlfriend?" Darien said.

"Ugh, that sounds like a proposal." Darien jumped and saw Raye smirking at him.

Darien turned away from his reflection from his mirror. "Damn it, Raye!"

Raye laughed, then sat on his king sized platform bed. "So my sister in law will be an author. How weird?"

"She won't be your sister in law until I propose, and that doesn't mean I will. She still needs to agree to us being a couple."

"If she's really Jaden's sister then she'll agree to anything. Apparently the Moons don't know how to say no."

Darien smiled at her. "Neither do you it seems. Are you really going to be Jaden's date for his big painting reveal?"

Raye coughed. "I want to see how he drew Trista."

"From what Serena tells me, dad will regret for asking for a divorce."

Over the month, the relationship with Trista and Samuel was diminishing. They fought every day and he even brought Kaolinite to dinner just to spite her. When Amara was fully healed she came and punched their father in the face, breaking his nose, then took Trista and Hannah to her apartment. They visit their sister and step mother almost every day. She quit being the head of the hospital. Now the position went to Darien who was tired and stressed all the time. Serena was his only escape. He truly was falling for the children's author.

"Good," Raye said. She and Trista weren't as close, but it was 300 times better than before. "But I'll leave you to fail. And word of advice, try being less tense. She'll think you're trying to break up with her."

* * *

"Mina! Mina!" The paparazzi called her as she posed for the camera. Today was the premiere of the movie. Tiger's eye came with both Mimi and Mina, just to tease the contents of the movie. The true star of this romantic comedy wore a figure hugging mermaid pink dress. It was a one shoulder that ran up to the neck. The right side, the one shoulder sleeve, was all see through material and lace. The breast and certain patches on her stomach, neck and arms were all lace. The left side was satin material and sleeveless. She turned around, showing her back and moving her neck to face the crowd. The rest of the back had the lace material. Her blonde hair was in waves. Her makeup was simple, yet she looked absolutely gorgeous.

No one knew that Helios chose this dress. That boy had taste in clothes. She heard girls scream as Tiger's eye and Mimi came closer to Mina. The main character was dressed in a regular black and white suit that cost more than most people rent. Mimi wore a black and gold strapless dress. Her short hair in curls.

The cameras captured the three main characters. Then she heard them call Kadeem. Mina saw as Kadeem entered with Michelle. She wanted to see the movie and Amara allowed Kadeem to take her. Amara wasn't able to go because she was helping Trista move in with her and Michelle. Michelle looked beautiful wearing a dark sea green dress. It brought out her turquoise hair.

Kadeem on the other hand…whoa, was all Mina could think. Kadeem had his long silver hair pushed back to a low and professional pony tail. His dark navy suit was tight on him so his muscles were defined. And Mina knew he had muscles. The two often worked out in his gym. Helios would play with his toys or do some yoga with Mina as his father ran on the treadmill, usually with his shirt off.

It was weird living with Kadeem, but she got used to it. Surprisingly quickly. Mina did her thing, and he did his. They never bothered each other, unless it was to do chores. She forced his to throw out the garbage. It taught Helios responsibility. She cooked, it was not as good as Lita's, but it was good. Helios loved it. Kadeem ate it without complaining. Helios and Mina would do the dishes, then she would read him a book and put him to sleep. When the three of them were together it was to do exercise or watch a movie Helios picked.

Throughout the month, Mina discovered Kadeem was a fan of Greek and Roman Mythology, hence Helios' name. She learned he was a clean freak and that his housekeeper cleaned almost everything with Clorox. Mina was annoyed by that. Other than that, they barely fought. And when they do, it was never in front of Helios. She truly loved that kid. She got used to him calling her mommy. She even responded back.

"Mina, it's time to go inside," Mimi said, breaking her away from her thoughts. Mina nodded and followed Mimi.

Mina sat next to Kadeem and Michelle. She sat quietly as the movie began. She laughed as she remembered the awkward parts with Tiger's eye. The audience laughed as well when the comedic parts showed up. Some hollered when Mimi or Mina and Tiger's eye were making out. When it came to her sex scene with Tiger's eye, Kadeem shifted. Mina ignored him as she saw how great her body looked in her underwear.

"I love you," Mina's character confessed to Tiger's eye's character. His character was speechless, but like all men, they hardly spoke their feelings so he kissed her and brought her to his bed, then the scene changed to him confessing his confusion to his best friend. Some random guy. In the end, Tiger's eye choose Mimi's character with Mina harshly breaking up with him during the process which made his decision easier.

Everyone clapped and hollered at the credits. Mina loved working with everyone. She was going to miss this crew.

"We out to party?" Mimi said dancing to no music as they leave the theater.

"Let me find out. I might have plans." She texted Kadeem. His name on her phone said Helios.

 _He is sleeping over Amara's. Michelle just left to help take of him._ He texted her back.

 _See you tonight!_

 _I'll be attending the after party as well._

Mina didn't text him back. She wanted a break, not from Helios, but from him. Mina released all kinds of negative thoughts from her brain. She was going to enjoy herself.

"Let's party!" Grabbing Mimi's hand.

* * *

Serena was nervous. Darien was taking her to some fancy restaurant that was really expensive and totally romantic. What was he going to do? It was rare for these types of dates, unless the guy was ready to do something big. What was the reason?

 _No, don't think anything negative!_ She thought to herself.

Darien was quiet as well, his eyes solely focused on the road. Was he alright? They arrived at the restaurant in no time. The valet took the keys with a large smile, since he would be driving an expensive car. Darien held Serena's hand and guided her to the entrance. Thank goodness, she borrowed one of Mina's fancy dresses. A nice strapless pink piece. This place was beyond beautiful. Nice wooden floors, with gold chandeliers and candle centerpieces on each table. It was like going into a fairy tale. The host greeted Darien as if he recognized him and led them to the secluded upstairs area. The seats were all for two people and far apart for spacing. It was dimmer at the top.

"Here are your seats, sir and madam," the host said, then pulled the chair back for Serena as a true gentleman would.

Serena thanked him as she sat. Darien nodded at the male, then went straight for the menu. Serena, getting anxious, placed her hand gently on his hand. Darien flinched when contact was made.

"Are you alright?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous, honestly." Serena tilted her head and made a confused face. "I wanted to ask you something. And I hoped with the atmosphere, you would be influenced." He said honestly.

"Go ahead Darien, don't need to be scared."

Darien shifted in his seat. He stopped when the waitress came to take their orders. Serena ordered something French that had steak in it, and Darien ordered the chicken. When the waitress left, Darien took Serena's hand into his. She smiled at his action.

"Serena, we have been dating for a while, and I was hoping that you will agree to this," he began.

"Why does this sound rehearsed? Are you proposing?" Serena asked, shocked. She moved back, but still kept a hold on Darien's hand.

"No, no way. We only been dating a month. I-I just want to ask if you want to be my girlfriend?"

Serena eyed Darien as he was serious about his question. She didn't know how to truly answer him.

"Um, well…this might be such a stupid question." Serena said.

"What is? My question?" his dark blue eyes showed fear.

"No!" she yelled out, then apologized. In a lower tone, she whispered, "I thought we were already a couple?"

Darien burst out laughing. The other guests at the restaurant hushed him. Serena giggled at his embarrassed face. He held her hand tighter as they stared at each other. "That is the best question I have ever heard."

Serena's face changed as she forgot to tell him something important. "Um, I know we should be celebrating and all, but there's something I have to tell you."

* * *

Amy wanted sleep for a month or a vacation, whichever came first. Working all night was always interesting to do. Amy enjoyed it. It was her favorite shift. However, ever since Darien became the new head of the hospital, Amy became his sort of vice head. Not in title, but in work. Amy helped Darien with everything she could, while working a double shift trying to save her patients. On top of that her relationship with Zachary had developed so much in a short month. Five dates so far.

Each date was different than the last. Zack as peculiar. The first date was a simple dinner and a walk in the park. The next few were surprise lunches during her shift. Their latest date was on her day off. He took her to the aquarium for the wing exhibit they made. Marine biologists recently discovered a new type of ocean life and were having a lecture on it. Amy couldn't believe that he actually remembered her love of the ocean. She felt that he truly knew her.

There was a knock on her door, she called out the person to enter. Zack came in with a bouquet of flowers, water lilies, her favorite.

"What are you doing here? It's almost six in the morning." Amy grabbed the flowers and hugged him.

Zachary smiled at her. "I remember your work schedule and I forgot to tell you something."

"What?"

"Serena and I have to go to New York for a week. We are leaving in four hours. I wanted to take you out to breakfast before I left."

Amy looked at the clock. She did work an extra hour. She went to the nurses to the nurses' station and told them she was leaving. She clocked out and followed Zack to a waffle shop. Amy embraced the coffee with joy.

"Only coffee?" Zack asked as he poured syrup on his pancakes.

"I did order a muffin," Amy replied.

"So what is the trip for?"

"Mini book tour." He said. "Her new tween book became really successful. They might want her to produce sequels."

"How wonderful! Tell Serena congrats."

Zack nodded. "I will, and don't miss me too much. I might not leave."

Amy blushed, then jumped when Zack intertwined their hands together on the table. "I'm serious Amy. I'm starting to care about you. Never have I met a girl as intelligent and nonjudgmental as you."

Amy was speechless. Men were her worst subject. They all fell for her looks, but never her brains. Zachary embraced her whole being. He liked all of her. Not just a part.

"What does that mean?"

Zachary laughed. "It means I want something more."

Amy never cried when her father left with Michelle. She never cried when it was their first Christmas, birthday, or father's day separated. She didn't cry when no one went to any of her science fairs, award nights or graduations. But now she wanted to cry with Zack's declaration. This was a different type of emotion. Happiness.

"Are you okay? I didn't scare you, did I?" Zachary asked, bringing Amy out from her thoughts.

Amy shook her head. "I'm just really happy." She held his hand tighter, giving him the smile that not many people get to see.

* * *

"Can I see it?" Trista asked as she finished posing.

Jaden shook his head. His painting was finally complete. He felt confident in his work. This will be the painting that will make him famous. Jaden Moon, the next Leonardo di Vinci. The next greatest artist of the twenty first century.

"Why not?"

"I want you to be as surprised as the audience." he pushed her away as she closed in on him.

"But Serena and Amara saw it," Trista crossed her arms.

"Nuh-uh, not the finishing touch. Trust me, this is going to blow their minds."

Trista gave him a face. He had to shrug to apologize. He placed the draping to cover his masterpiece. Working in his room was hard. It was large enough for him to be comfortable and do his work, but not a big piece like he was doing now. It was a full body scale of Trista. It had to look perfect. He wanted recognition and wanted Samuel to suffer for making her sad.

"Fine. I know it will. By the way, has Raye seen it?"

Jaden shook his head again. "No, why?"

"Nothing, I just noticed that you both been comfy around each other lately."

Jaden smirked. "Calling me names and ridiculing my talent is not what I define comfy."

Trista nodded. "It's playful I'm sure. I've seen the way she looks at you. And the way you look at her."

Jaden almost dropped his paint. "No, we are not like that." he said more to himself than to her.

Trista placed a hand on Jaden's shoulder. "Not yet." Her reddish brown eyes gleamed. "She needs someone like you. She denies it all the time, but she's a lonely girl. She deserves happiness."

Jaden loved Trista's personality. Even when a person hated her, she still would be kind to the person, especially behind their back. No wonder she was Amara's best friend. His sister had major trust issues.

"Thanks, Trista. I'll see how that goes."

"We shall see the night of the reveal."

Jaden nodded excitedly. "Ten more days."

* * *

 **Kind of sappy and boring, but the drama will begin soon. Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kind of a filler chapter...Mina and Kunzite are emphasized in this chapter a lot because their drama is the worst of them all and because they are my OTP. ;)**

* * *

Mina awoke yelling. She didn't drink much yesterday, barely anything. Maybe one or four shots. But she remembered last night clearly. She and Mimi were dancing, having a great time. Some men decided to flirt and were forceful when the girls rejected them. Tiger's eye and Kadeem came to their rescue and drove the men away. When they came back home, Mina and Kadeem argued about her lack of defensive skills. In order to prove herself, Mina raised her hand to smack him, but he stopped her. She fought against him, but he held her still.

There was no real force. It was as if Mina wanted to stay in his arms. The two glared at each other for a moment before their lips meshed together. Mina knew it was lack of judgement due to the liquid substances. Yet, she couldn't stop. Clothes started to come off, slowly, as they went to Mina's room. Mina could feel her face become red with embarrassment as she recalled the kisses, the sounds of her and his voice, and how great she felt…how she still feels.

"I'm trying to sleep," Kadeem groaned.

Mina looked at her right side. Her 'roommate' and former boss laid on her bed, completely normal as if he belonged there by her side. His hair was still perfect with just a few strands falling on his face. She checked quickly if he was covered. He was, thankfully.

"Kadeem," she said softly. He murmured a noise. "Are you going to stay in my bed?"

"What?" he asked.

"Are you going to stay in my bed?" she repeated loudly.

Kadeem shifted to his side, his face not showing. "Yes, I'm tired."

Mina rolled her eyes. "Kadeem, did you forget what happened yesterday?"

He turned to face her. His silver eyes gleamed with something. Something that Mina weirdly liked. "Mina, we never did anything. You're still in your underwear, as am I. you feel asleep before we did anything. I'm tired. I want to sleep, so go to sleep too."

Mina checked under her blanket. He was right. They didn't do anything. Mina didn't argue since he moved from her vision again. She just fell back to sleep.

Mina awoke again sometime later. Kadeem wasn't in her bed. Was it all a dream? She went to her bathroom to shower and changed into shorts and a tank top. She left the room to find Kadeem eating leftovers she made from two days ago. Chicken parmesan with vegetables. He looked at her with a relaxed posture. No, it was not a dream. At least, he was wearing a shirt.

"For someone who wanted to kick me out from the bed, you sure clung to me." he told her.

Mina blushed. "Sorry," she apologized. She sat across from him.

Kadeem smirked. "Want some?" she shook her head. He stopped eating, then sighed. "I don't want this to be awkward. Helios will notice."

Mina flinched at Helios' name. She stared at Kadeem, whose face was apathetic as always. "Kadeem, how could it not be awkward? We hate each other and the only reason we are getting along is because of your son. We almost had sex," she whispered. "What if I got pregnant? I don't believe in abortions." She admitted, slamming her hand on the table.

"I protect myself," he said.

"Doesn't matter, anything could happen and I'm not on the pill. You would have been my first since high school," she confessed.

Kadeem surveyed her for a moment. "I don't believe you. And besides if you did became pregnant then we get married and Helios will be happy."

Mina was not offended that he didn't believe she hadn't had sex since high school, which was five years ago. "I wouldn't want that," she stared at him intensely. "I don't love you."

Gray eyes darkened. That was a sign he was upset. Kadeem pushed his chair and put the rest of the parmesan back into the fridge. "I'll be in the gym," he said before disappearing upstairs.

An hour later, the bell rang, Mina opened the door to find Kadeem's wonderful older sister. Trista kissed Mina's cheeks and entered with Hannah and Helios. The two toddlers ran to Helios' room to play. Mina played hostess and got them all drinks.

"Where's Kadeem?" Trista asked.

Mina pointed up. "We are not speaking at the moment." Trista looked confused. "He's being a baby now. We got into a fight earlier." Mina whispered.

"About?" Trista sipped her coke.

Mina blushed. "Certain things. The point was I told my feelings and he got all prissy."

"Ah," Trista said. "Maybe you triggered something personal, because I know you two always fight, but never to the point of him being upset."

Trista was right. They did bicker a lot, but it was mostly Mina doing the bickering. If she did trigger something it must have had something to do with his previous wife. "His ex-wife, how was she?"

Trista rolled her eyes. "Annoying sweet. It was so fake. She was manipulative and rude. She wanted power and to have control over everything."

"So why did Kadeem marry her?"

Trista looked at her for a quick second. "Honestly, she was second choice. He was…still is in love with another woman. He met her a few years ago from one of his early works. She and his ex-wife were auditioning for the same role. His ex-wife got the role and she was obviously flirting with him the whole time. He was trying to get with the female he was in love with and things went sour after he found out she was dating someone. He became sad and slept with her. She became pregnant and he married her." Mina felt chills running down her spine. It was like déjà vu for Kadeem in a way. "Anyways, to make a long story short, they got married, but she lost the baby. He felt bad, so he stayed married to her and then she became pregnant with Helios. I wanted him to leave her since the beginning, but he refused. It sadden me to watch my baby brother be in a loveless marriage while being in love with the other woman."

"Why he never confessed to her?"

Trista was going to say something, but stopped as Kadeem came down stairs. She whispered, "He was always afraid of rejection."

"Trista," Kadeem said as he hugged his sister. "How was Helios?"

"Crying to come back, but he stopped when I showed him pictures of you and Mina." Trista said. "I love your dress by the way," Trista told Mina.

"Thank you. Helios picked it out. He liked the lace."

"So since I did my aunt-ly duties I think it's time to go back." Trista called for Hannah.

"Did you find an apartment yet?" Kadeem asked.

"Sadly, none I can afford as an unemployed mother."

"Trista, I can pay for it." Kadeem said.

Mina felt awkward being near him and hearing a private conversation. But she remembered a gossip that Artemis told her. "There's a vacant two bedroom on the fifth floor. The rent is a bit much, but not something a former head of the hospital can't afford until she gets back on her feet. I can call the manager and have him hold it."

Trista and Kadeem looked at Mina.

"It would be convenient. Hannah and Helios could see each other more and I don't have to drive back and forth so much." Trista considered.

"Plus, you, Luna, and I could hang out sometimes." Mina added.

"I'll sleep better knowing that you are comfortable." Kadeem said. Mina wanted to call him out for lying. He was sleeping just fine before.

"Thank you Mina, I'll talk to Amara and Michelle."

Trista took Hannah and they left. Now it was just the three. Helios was still playing in his room, while Kadeem and Mina stood close to each other, not talking. Mina glanced at him to find him glaring at her. Never had he looked at her so coldly before. Mina was frozen in place. The spell was broken when he left to go see his son.

* * *

Lita let go of the knife in her hand as she read the text that Mina sent her. Maxfield was going over some documents, but was secretly watching Lita. He flinched when he saw the knife fall and made a loud clanking noise on the floor.

"What the hell, Lita?" he asked calmly. He had to be on his best behavior. Lita was keeping track on him, meaning, everyone had eyes on him.

"Mina…" she said, typing back fast. She was as good as texting as she was cutting with a sharp knife.

Max was confused. "What about Mina?"

Lita showed him their conversation. He read over the paragraph that Mina sent Lita about the after party and something with Kadeem, who Max was good friends with. Then something about thinking she was almost slept with the notorious director.

"What?" he said louder. Lita nodded her head in agreement. "No freaking way?" he looked over the conversation again.

"I told her to come to my house later." Lita said. She picked up the knife and washed it, along with her hands. "Hold my phone, because I will call and flip out on her."

"I'm surprised you haven't already." He commented.

Lita laughed. "I'm not you."

Max sneered at Lita. He never knew how much he actually lost his temper. Almost every hour. Forcing himself not to lose his temper made him realize that he probably needed therapy or anger management.

"My time is almost up and I've been a good boy." He said flirtatiously.

It didn't faze Lita. It never did. "Uh, huh. We have a few more days. Remember after Jaden's painting reveal, if you haven't made a scene, then I lose."

"And have to do whatever I say." He smiled mischievously. "I think cleaning my house this Sunday sounds lovely," he said.

Lita rolled her eyes, and stepped closer to her partner. "Let's up the bet. Loser does whatever winner wants for a whole month."

"Two, because I'm not going to lose," Max declared.

Lita took out her hand and he shook it. He ignored the cold feeling running through his body as he stared at Lita's grass green eyes. He was so going to win, no matter what.

"By the way, wanna be my date for Jaden's show on Friday?" Max added.

* * *

Raye hated shopping. She hated it more than annoying men. Yet she allowed Trista to drag her, Hannah, and Amy to an expensive store to find the perfect dress for the event. Trista was the star after all, and she had to look good. Her soon to be ex-step mother convinced her to go as well because she was the artist's date. Why did she say yes? She barely liked the guy. Well that was what she kept telling herself. Ever since he gave her advice on how to deal with Trista, she saw the blond jerk in a different light.

Her opinion of him might have changed more when she saw how he worked. His concentration on his artwork transformed him. He actually took his work seriously, compared to his usual demeanor of always joking around.

"What is he wearing?" Trista asked as she looked at a few black dresses.

"A suit with a bright red tie." Raye stated.

She looked around for Amy to help her escape. Amy was actually looking at a light blue and silver dress.

"Zack's wearing blue?" Raye asked.

Amy paused and scurrying placed the dress back. She shook her head violently. Raye laughed.

"That is a pretty dress and since you two are together now, I'm sure he would love it." Raye winked.

Amy's red face said it all. Amy wanted the dress to impress her new boo.

"Raye, I found the perfect dress for you!" Trista called out. Raye and Amy went over to check it out. Hannah stared at it. She always stared at pretty things. "Do you like it?"

Raye eyed the dress. So far, she knew it was backless and red with long sleeves. Raye grabbed the dress and went into the fitting room. Moments later, she exited the room to gasps. Men that were shopping with their girlfriends and wives had to look back and stare at her. The dress clung to her figure like a second skin. The top covered her up to her neck and down to her feet, but the back was all exposed with the bottom in a folded style. The end of the sleeves had gold jewels covering it like two large bracelets. The dress was so long it even covered her five inch booties.

"Love it," Trista said.

Amy nodded in agreement and Hannah jumped asking for her turn to try on the dress. Raye looked at her reflection in the mirror. Jaden was going to flip out when he saw her.

* * *

"Can you believe that jerk!?" Mina yelled as she entered Lita's apartment with an overnight bag.

The famous actress removed her brunette wig and sunglasses as placed them in her large tote purse. Lita shook her head as she closed her door. The chef was just trying out a new cookie recipe she found of Pinterest with her twist of design. Lita went back into her kitchen as Mina followed.

Lita's apartment was small yet cozy for her. A one bedroom with a medium sized kitchen and living room, which was great when Mina slept over.

"Please tell me how it all happened." Lita took out the items from the oven and began to decorate it with various frosting pipes.

"I already told you in the text. Drinking and fighting don't mix. I mean, I almost slept with the guy I hate the most in life."

"Why do you hate Kadeem? Yeah he's quiet and seems cold, but he's a good guy. Max likes him and so does Zack. And you know how anti-social Zack is. He even got a girlfriend."

Mina smiled whenever she heard gossip. "She's adorable too. She's a doctor who works with Serena's man. I knew Zack liked bookworms."

"Hold on!" Lita lifted her hand to signal a stop. "Don't change the subject."

Mina rolled her eyes. "Remember when I was dating Yaten as a publicity stunt to further our careers? Well I was going to work with Kadeem in one of his horror films. At first, I got the part and we were working well, then one day Yaten came to hang out because we're friends. Kadeem got so angry that he kicked me out of the movie and added another girl. I was so angry. That's why I hate him. He almost ruined my career. Whoever is the girl that he's in love, I feel sorry for her."

"In love with? Wasn't he married?" Lita paused her decorating.

Mina leaned closer to Lita as if she was whispering a secret that no one else could hear in the empty apartment. "Trista told him the only reason his marriage ended was because he's in love with some female."

Lita was lost. Max told her everything. But not this. Who was this female that captured Kadeem Kunzite's heart?

"Is it someone we know?" Lita asked.

Mina shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a cookie. She bit into it before she said, "Who cares. Poor girl. But Max told texted me today asking what kind of dress are you going to wear Friday."

Lita sighed. Mina was such a good friend in which she told Lita everything, but there were times that Lita wanted to be surprised.

"I'm still figuring it out. I want to make him miserable to basically dumping me."

Mina nodded. She loved revenge, but she also loved Max like a brother. Best friends are always first. "He did ask you out. Maybe he would change his mind."

"It's been six months. He's not going to change. He wants to stick his thing everywhere and doesn't want to settle down, then fine. I'm not going to wait. I'm used to being stood up."

Lita noticed Mina flinch. It was in reference to her brother Andrew. The two of them were high school sweethearts, until Andrew went to college and met Rita. He broke up with Lita after her prom, which was two days before graduation. Mina stopped speaking to her brother for a week until Lita forgave him, which wasn't easy. She was still hurt by his actions. If they were in the same place, they always avoided each other.

"Will you be okay Friday?" Mina asked.

Lita smiled and took a cookie as well. "I'm a Jupiter. The women in my family are strong."

"And Max is way better looking than my brother anyways." Mina said joking as Lita blushed.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm updating fast because in April I will be MIA for a bit as I prepare for finals and all that junk. Enjoy the Story and please review.**

* * *

"Do I really have to meet your parents?" Darien asked as he fixed his tie for the millionth time.

He came to pick Serena up from her apartment early for a date at the park before heading to the gallery. She was running late. Dairen despised tardiness, but he learned to tolerate it with Serena because she becomes so lost in her work. Serena was fixing her make up. He liked that look on her, it made look youthful.

"Mom is dying to meet you, and I am meeting your dad and grandpa too. So you can't get out of it." Serena chimed.

Darien sighed. Dissecting a brain to not cause neurological damage was less nerve wracking than meeting his girlfriend's parents. They only been dating for a month. And this was the first time he was ever formally meeting the parents of a girlfriend. His past girlfriends had bad relationships with their parents. It sucked as well, since the first time they met was at the hospital he worked and now ran.

Serena wrapped her arms around his left one. "You'll be fine on Friday. They will love you." She said tiptoeing to kiss his cheek.

Darien was secretly hoping that Serena said she loved him too, but he was pushing it. Serena was new at this whole relationship thing. He knew she wanted to take things slow. Have a huge wedding before having sex. Dairen didn't mind waiting, if it was less than a year. He was a man with needs.

He saw as Serena batted her big beautiful innocent eyes at him. Damn, he couldn't deny her. He leaned down and the two shared a brief kiss. Yeah, he could wait for Serena.

The couple, left hand in hand, to the park. It was still summer, so meaning that many people were still hanging out after five in the afternoon. He was glad to be able to have time to go on dates with Serena. His schedule has been so hectic, that he barely sleep seven hours a week. Serena constantly took time out of her busy schedule to check on him. Then she left for a week to New York and he went nuts. Amy couldn't cheer him up. Luckily she came back last night just in time for her brother's painting reveal.

"I never told you how beautiful your dress is." He complimented.

Serena stared down at her short pink spaghetti strap dress. Serena had her long hair in a classy fishtail braid. She looked so innocent and pure.

"Thank you," she said. "But remember don't be nervous. My whole family will be there…"

"Whole family?" Dairen asked anxiously.

"Yeah, my younger brother Sammy, my cousins, and parents. Of course, Jaden and Amara," she said like nothing.

"Last time I met them, I was a doctor, not your boyfriend." Darien said seriously.

Serena rolled her eyes. "You don't think I'm nervous? Your dad was a famous scientist turned politician. Authors are probably his least favorite profession."

Darien laughed. Serena was right. She had the right to be more nervous. His father was scary.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

Serena kissed him. "This night will be full of surprises. Let's just allow the night to take its course."

* * *

Mina sat on her vanity chair with Helios on her lap. She applied makeup, while the small child was organizing Mina's lipsticks by colors. What a smart kid. And Mina was proud of herself for not spilling any extra makeup on Helios. Tonight was Jaden's painting reveal. Mina had to be there. Serena was introducing Darien to her parents and she had to look at her uncle's face as he feigned a heart attack so Serena could focus on him. And she wanted to get away Kadeem. His attitude hasn't improved and he still wasn't speaking to her. How does Helios deal with him as a father?

"Helios," she heard Kadeem say. The two of them turned around to face that prick. Kadeem was dressed as if he were going to the Grammys in that expensive suit of his. Helios slid off from Mina's lap. Kadeem and Mina looked at each other for a quick second.

"I'll leave later," she told Helios, who gave her a face to come with them.

Helios smiled and held his father's finger with his small hand. The two left right away and Mina finished getting dressed in a short navy strapless dress. The bottom of the dress flared out like a ball gown, but without the extra material. Mina added silver accessories and shoes to make the look appropriate for the occasion. She rode with Artemis and Luna, who was ready to give birth any second.

Once arriving, Mina went to greet her family. Her brother was there with his fiancée, Rita, an archeologist. Amara was standing with Michelle, holding onto Hannah. Serena and Darien were there holding hands, while speaking to her parents. Uncle Ken was glaring at their intertwined hands. And Jaden…he was with a gorgeous black haired beauty, whose red dress and matching heels made Mina want to steal them so badly. Who was she? She was way too good for Jaden.

"Mina," a voice called to her. She turned to see Diamond Prince, a fellow actor. He was known for playing the princely characters in movies and musicals. He had such a lovely voice.

"Diamond, I didn't know you were coming. You could have been my date for the evening," Mina joked.

The handsome premature white haired male laughed. "I still can be."

Mina saw the slyness in this smile, but she was bored and really wanted to forget about all her troubles. So she stretched out her hand, and he grabbed it, placing it on his arm as he led her to the bar. She knew that Kadeem was looking at her, when Helios came running over to her and she caught him staring at the location of arm. Diamond joked about Mina being a mother, to which she laughed at the accusation and dismissed it as if it was never going to happen. Mina told Helios to save her a seat next to him when it was time for the painting to show.

"So I came to bother you for a quick second for a job offer." Diamond said, handing Mina a wine glass. Mina nodded for him to continue as she sipped onto her drink. "What do you think playing my love interest in a musical?" To prevent herself from embarrassment by spitting out her drink, she quickly consumed it, causing her to choke. Diamond patted her on the back.

"Thank you," she whispered. "And why me?"

"Mina, you have an awesome voice. And although that romantic movie was great, it didn't show the true Mina. The Mina that I know. The singer."

Diamond was right. Mina wanted to be an actress and a singer. She wanted to be the main character, not just the second best.

"When would I be able to start?"

Diamond sighed. "The thing is we need a good writer. The writers we have now suck."

Oh. That's why he wanted Mina. "You want Serena to write for the play. Nothing about my talent?"

Diamond chuckled. Everything to do with your voice and acting skills, and a bit about Serena. She is a great writer despite my feelings for your look like cousin. I want the both of you to work with me," he said seriously.

Mina sighed in defeat. "I'll speak to Serena. If she says yes, then I'll do it." The two shook on it, and Mina felt this intense hatred being thrown at her.

* * *

Jaden was so excited. Everyone he knew came to his event. Some friends from Serena's publishing company, others were art critics that Zachary and Maxfield knew. Raye invited her father and grandfather, who came to further his political career. Trista, unfortunately, had to continue to play the loving wife, although she hated Samuel guts. The long red haired chick, Kao-something was there as well. Wearing a very revealing black dress.

Speaking of revealing, Raye looked absolutely stunning. He knew she was perfect, but in that dress, she was a goddess. Her long black hair was pushed one sided to show her whole spotless back. Raye told Jaden that Trista picked it out. Despite his personal feelings for the Shield's princess, he felt glad that she and Trista were finally getting along.

"When are we going to see it?" Raye's grandfather asked. The older male was very nice. Jaden was surprised that he raised Raye from her early childhood to high school.

"Soon. I want my parents to be here," Jaden stated. His whole family was late except for his cousin Andrew and his fiancée.

For another twenty minutes, Jaden entertained his guests. In a matter of that time, Zack, Max, Lita and Dr. Mercury arrived. Double date much?

"Welcome doctor," Jaden greeted.

"Please, call me Amy. We are sort of family." Amy said.

"What do you mean?" Raye asked, walking toward them.

"Amy's sister is married to mine," Jaden said with a smirk, anticipating Raye's reaction. Just like he predicted, violet eyed widened as she looked back and forth between the two.

Zack wrapped his arm around Amy's waist, who unconsciously, eased into his arm. "Why are you bothering my girl?" Zachary joked.

Jaden laughed. "Technically, Amy and I are family. I am allowed to bother family."

Zack smiled, then laughed. "Right, Amara and Michelle. I almost forgot. Excited or nervous yet?"

"Bit of both. Thanks again for this man."

Before he could say anything back, Zack was interrupted by Serena jumping at her brother's side, and Sammy hugging Jaden's torso. The Moons were reunited as Amara entered with Michelle, and their parents. Selene Moon and Ken Moon were in their mid-50s, but neither looked older than thirty five.

Selene Moon went over to kiss her son's cheek. Jaden was close to burst out laughing at Raye's face. He quickly introduced the two females. His most important, his mother and his potential girlfriend, Raye. A worker went to whisper in Jaden's ear. He nodded, excused himself and walked to the display board. The crowd gathered. His family and the critics in the front, the rest in the back.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. I have known my muse for this painting for many years and her outer beauty is just as wonderful as her outer beauty." Jaden said smiling at Trista. He motioned his hand for Trista. She grabbed it and joined him by his side. Some photographers were there as publicity. Thanks again Max and Samuel.

"As you see here," Jaden pointed at Trista, who blushed and clung onto her lavender halter top dress. "This is my muse." More flashes of light. "And this," he said grabbing the draping, "is my work." he pulled the drapes down. An abundant amount of flashes blinded him.

The painting was exquisite. So many people gasped and he heard his mother cry of joy. In a background of dead dark space with tones of purple and white, stood Trista with a really long black figure hugging dress with gold accessories on her neck, hanging from her shoulders from the dress. Like a Grecian goddess. Her hair was loose and flowing. Her reddish brown eyes popped out more, mixing perfectly with her tan skin. She held a silver scepter in her hand with a red orb on top shaped like heart. A clock, in lavender, was rested upon the far left corner of the painting. And a door at the right.

The painting was titled "Princess of time, Pluto."

Jaden looked at the crowd. Samuel was shocked. Raye and Darien were flabbergasted, but absolutely grateful and amazed. Amara was smiling and everyone was joyful. It was a success, especially when the muse herself was crying with happiness.

* * *

"Great job," Max said to Jaden who finally had time to hang out with his friends.

So many people wanted to buy the painting. Samuel offered good money as well. Trista allowed Jaden to sell it to anyone except her soon to be ex-husband. He was going to give it to her as a gift. There was a winner however, an art dealer from Europe. He gave Jaden a good amount of money and asked to make another painting soon.

"Thanks," he said proud of his art skill. Raye was by his side, holding onto him, like she was his wife.

"It was awesome," Darien said. "Dad was going nuts." The two men shook hands.

"That was the plan," Jaden said.

"Trista's happy too. Some people asked her to model for her." Raye said. "By the way, where are your dates?" she asked Darien and Maxfield.

Darien pointed to Serena who was posing for selfies with Mina. Those two really look like twins. They look more like sisters than Serena and Amara. And Lita, Lita was flirting with some guy. Max felt his blood boil. Of course the guy would flirt with her, her A-line emerald green dress was long and beautiful. She looked like a princess. And that bastard had the audacity to touch her. Why is she giggling? Maxfield stepped up to them. Lita turned to face him. Her expression changed as she gazed upon his face.

"Maxfield Nephrite. I'm her boyfriend." He said. The male stared at Max weirdly. "Why are you near her?"

"Oh Lord," he heard her whisper. "Max, stop."

He ignored her. "I asked you a question."

The guy smirked at him. "I just wanted to enjoy the company of a beautiful woman," the stranger said.

BAM! Max clocked him square in the nose and mouth. Blood gushed everywhere as Lita screamed at him. Zack and Jaden held him back. Kadeem lifted the man and escorted him somewhere, where some black haired guy, apparently a doctor, went to check on him. Lita turned to face him. Her green eyes full of hatred and tears. And all for him. Her face was red with anger and embarrassment. The security came to take Max away, but Jaden and Zack stopped them. Stating the other male started it.

"Stay away from me," Lita said with such despair and anger.

She left from the party, with Mina behind her. Great, not only he lost the bet, but he most likely lost his friendship with Lita as well. He couldn't deny it anymore. Max had strong feelings for Lita and it just messed their relationship up.

* * *

Serena passed Darien a few more napkins, and Amy some gloves she found. The two doctors worked on the male, some guy from her publishing company, that Max just punched. Serena was kind of glad Max did that. That guy was a huge flirt and a jerk.

"Is everything alright?" Serena heard a deep masculine voice ask.

Darien turned to face the person. Serena did the same and she was shocked. This guy was older, but he was hot. And he was Darien's father, Samuel Shields. Trista's estranged husband, and Kadeem hated ex-brother in law. Whoa he was intimidating. His light eyes landed on Serena, who flinched and moved back. Darien noticed.

"Yes. Father and I'm sorry I have to introduce you to my girlfriend, Serena Moon." He said, with bloody napkins in his hand.

Serena extended her hand to shake Samuel's. He did nothing. Major rejection already.

"You are the author. The artist sister." He stated, not asked. Serena nodded, unable to say anything. "Never knew my children were into blondes now." He smirked then walked away with some red head.

Darien cursed. "I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"No problem. He wasn't lying," she joked, trying to find her insecurity.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm updating fast because in April I will be MIA for a bit as I prepare for finals and all that junk. Enjoy the Story and please review.**

* * *

"Where is it!?" Mina cried out.

Lita was helping organize the mess that was Mina's room. Mina had recently lost her favorite Michael Kors watch and destroyed her room, just to find the item. Lo and behold, the watch was in Helios' room where she left it the night before.

"I can't believe you. Just for a watch?" Lita lectured.

Mina rolled her eyes as she placed her shoes back into her second walk-in closet. "Andrew got it for me for my birthday last year."

"True, he would kill you if you ever lost it. Anyways, why are you so anxious and panicky all of a sudden?" Lita didn't wait for Mina to answer. She gasped, "Don't tell me that you and Kadeem actually did it this time?"

Mina faked throwing up. "No…Diamond and I were talking and he's doing a musical."

Lita looked confused. She stopped fixing Mina's jewelry box. "Is he interested in you now?"

Mina laughed. "No way, he totally wants Serena's attention, but if it could get me a full time gig with great pay, I'm down."

Lita crossed her arms. "Selling out your cousin for a job?" Lita shook her head, her brown hair nearly smacking her face. "I can't believe you."

"Lita, it's not selling out. He just wants Serena to be one of the writers. The main writer, actually. It's a win-win-win. I get one of my dream jobs, Diamond gets to be lovesick around Serena and Serena could write a story that is displayed in theatrical form."

Lita wanted to call Mina crazy, but she was actually right about that. It was a triple win. The only losers would be Helios, who wouldn't be able to see Mina as much and Darien, who would be crazy jealous if he knew who Diamond was to Serena. He wasn't an ex at all, but a not so subtle admirer.

"How are you doing?" Mina asked.

Lita sighed. "Haven't returned any of his calls, and I'm not going to. I don't want to see him."

"Lita…" Mina began.

"Stop," she said lifting her hand. "I need space from him. Let me be."

"Fine," Mina didn't say nothing, but gave her a somber face. "Wish me luck?" Mina asked.

Lita smiled. "You don't need it."

* * *

 **One Week Later…**

Serena worked hard for the play. When Mina first pitched it to her, she was skeptical, seeing that Diamond would be in it. But she thought about the benefits. Her writing in a musical and Mina, whose voice was like an angel, would be singing. She had to do it. Mina deserved that right on stage and Serena deserved to be recognized more as a writer. After her horrible first meeting with Darien's dad, she had to impress him. No, she needed to impress him. Serena wanted to be the future Mrs. Shields one day and she had to prove it that she could be a doctor's wife.

The play was simple. It was a combination of every Disney fairy tale movie combined with a twist. A prince falls in love with a girl who knew nothing about love. The heartbreak would surely tug at the heart strings of the audience. Diamond's character just went through a nasty break up with some noble female. When he decides to take a stroll in town, he finds Mina's character singing her heart out and he falls in love with her. It would be difficult for the two characters since no one wants them together and Mina's character finding difficulty to love the prince.

But Serena loved the job. It was fun to write. The musical piece was added by a composer, Serena and three other writers had to figure out the appropriate time to add a song. Serena wanted to begin the play with the breakup, then the prince becoming sad, but determined to find his real true love. For the next scene, soft classical music would play and Mina's character would be buying groceries for her ailing single mother. Her friends would speak about the breakup of the prince and his noble girlfriend, and they find it weird that Mina had nothing to say about it. Mina would explain her lack of knowledge of love and thus continued the story.

All of these were flowing naturally as Serena wrote. Serena was purely focused on her writing, ignoring Darien, who sat on her bed and was doing a reading of his own. More research came out of the brain. He always wanted to be up to date.

"When is this all due?" Dairen asked, taking a break from reading. Serena kept typing.

"ASAP," she answered as she typed more, then backspaced to correct something.

"Who's in it?"

"Mina, Diamond Prince, Rubeus Ruby, Emerald Greene, Catsy Specter, and a few others. But they are the main characters." Serena stopped to crack her fingers.

"Diamond Prince? I heard of him before."

Serena inwardly gulped. "He is pretty famous."

"How do you know him?" Darien asked suspiciously. "Your tone of voice is different when he's mentioned."

"I met him a long time ago. He just has a bit of an obvious crush on me." she confessed.

"What? Serena, why are you working with him?" his voice rose in volume.

She turned from her computer. "Darien, I don't like the guy. I just think that this is a great opportunity for me. And if I have to suck it up and work with him, then I will. He already knows I have a boyfriend."

Darien glared at her. "Like he gives a damn. When is practice?"

Serena pleaded for Darien to behave. "When the script is finalized, then we will begin sometime in October for practice. The first desired start date is Christmas Eve. I can avoid him and be professional." Serena got up from her desk chair and went over to her bed. She sat by his feet. Darien pulled her for her to straddle his torso and face him closer. "I don't want him." Serena leaned down to kiss her boyfriend of almost three months. "I want you." She kissed him again. "And I'm doing this play." She got off of him and went back to her work. No one messes with Serena Moon and writing.

* * *

Raye and Amy were having lunch as usual at Gar when Maxfield came over to bother them.

"Hello sister in law," he said to Amy, who blushed at his statement. It was his nickname for her since she became Zachary's girlfriend. Speaking of Zack, he was really busy at work to get Serena's book to become a best seller.

"What Max?" Raye asked.

Maxfield smiled, knowing Raye's snarky attitude. "I want to know how you two are doing."

"We are not going to help you with Lita," Raye said. Ever since the girls spoke on Jaden's painting reveal (before Max's fiasco with that jerk), they became super close. According to Jaden, they had lunches together with Mina and Serena as well. Those five girls together were a force to be reckoned with.

Lita was still upset with him since the reveal party. It's been a week! He didn't mean to punch the guy that was flirting with Lita. Well he did, but he had to pretend he didn't. And as for the bet, her choice was for him not to speak to her for a month. On top of that she took a three week vacation from the restaurant to do whatever. He didn't want to admit it, but he was lonely without seeing her face every day. He did miss Lita and he wanted her to forgive him.

"Why not? We were friends before you guys were." He said.

"What is that saying? Chicks before dicks."

"Raye!" Amy yelled out blushing at her vulgar language. She and he said worse to each other. "Lita is still clearly upset and is currently MIA to us as well. Only Mina would know."

Max let out a frustrated sigh. Chicks before Dicks were Lita and Mina's mantra. "Thanks, sis. I'll try calling her again."

"Stop calling her that," Raye yelled out.

* * *

Secretly Jaden never stopped painting the garden of the Shields' home. He loved it, and he kind of wanted to surprise Raye with its completion for her birthday. The two were hanging out more. People already claimed they were dating, but Jaden didn't want to put labels yet. It would suck if she rejected him. Not that he would be surprised. A lawyer and an artist. Such a weird combo.

He heard a knock on his door, he kept painting, and calmed out for the person to enter. Serena came in with dinner, take out of course. Serena loved food, but could never make a meal to save her life.

"Turkey burger with onion rings at your service." Serena placed the plate down at his desk and went over to be nosy. "Wow. Jay, this is awesome."

Jaden shrugged his shoulders. "It's just a garden, I feel like I'm missing something," he mentioned.

Serena looked at the painting hard. "Maybe, it's missing the person that inspired the painting in the first place." She smirked.

Jaden stared at the empty steps of the gazebo. He recalled his talk, first talk with Raye. Although she insulted him, he was amazed by her. Jaden laughed to herself. Never would he thought that he would be smitten with some spoiled rich girl.

"I'm sure Raye would love it," Serena added as she walked away.

"Who said it was for her?" he yelled out, only to hear his sister's laugh in response.

Jaden cursed, then looked back at his painting. He picked up his brush and went back to work. Guess he was eating cold food later.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm updating fast because in April I will be MIA for a bit as I prepare for finals and all that junk. Enjoy the Story and please review.**

 **Pretty short and kind of focused on MinaKunz this chapter, but I'll be more flexible next time. Enjoy.**

* * *

Mina sat on the couch practicing her lines for the play. In just two weeks, the script was done and revised into perfection. Serena and her team worked fast. The songs were added in the script as well. Of course the music and beat was missing to know how it went, but it was so convenient. Usually, they were separated.

Helios sat by her feet, coloring. Mina recited the lines in her head a few times, but she needed another person to help her. Helios was too young to help her and although Kadeem was being less of a jerk now, he was still a jerk. But she had no choice. She told Helios to stay still and went up to Kadeem's study. She knocked twice before he said to enter.

"Hey, I-uh, need your help with some lines."

Kadeem was typing something on his expensive computer. His office was surrounded by plain furniture, a tall book shelf and all of his directory awards. Such a narcissist.

"I'm not an actor," he said.

Mina was getting angry. "You were once a child actor. I remember." Mina stated. He played the son of a murder in some TV show back in the day. After a ten year run of the show, he went to school to study directing.

"That was years ago," he stopped typing and looked at Mina. Glasses on him made him look hotter. Mina would never admit it to him like all her other comments on his looks she had. "But since you insist." He got up from his chair and went over to Mina. He grabbed the script and skimmed over it. "Not bad." He complimented Serena. "Where do we begin?"

Mina pointed at the top. "It's the break up scene." She said. Kadeem nodded and allowed Mina to start. "Axel, I-I can't do this," Mina stepped back away Kadeem.

"Why?" he almost sounded heartbroken. He was still a great actor. Really believable.

"I'm no one. I can't just marry the prince out of nowhere. I do love you," she said sincerely. "But I don't know if it's actually true love or infatuation."

Kadeem stomped his feet. "Unacceptable, we are meant to be! Did someone tell you something different?"

Mina pretended to flinch at his words. The ex-girlfriend/villain of the story was supposed to convince her to break up with the prince. She turned away from him for a second to hide her face, then faced him again. "N-no, I just know that we are not meant to be." Mina said, pretending to cry.

Kadeem stepped closer to Mina, he dropped the script as he held her hand with one hand and touched her face with the other. Mina leaned into his touch, just like the script instructed. Not because her body was calling for it. Mina stared at his gray eyes. Intense and full of life. This was part, she had to stop. The next part was the goodbye kiss. But she was frozen. Kadeem bent down, bringing his face closer to Mina.

"I love you…" Kadeem said before he kissed Mina.

Mina completely forgot that Kadeem was supposed to say her character's name, then Mina was supposed to push him away and run away from him. But the two of them were having their make out session. Kadeem pulled Mina closer to him, as he opened his mouth to use his tongue. Mina welcomed it. She even wrapped her arms around his neck. Kadeem moved his hands down to the back of her thighs and lifted her up. She snaked her legs around his hips as he walked to who knew where.

Soon, Mina felt soft cushioning under her. His bed, they were in his room. Mina didn't care at this moment. She wanted him. Surprisingly. Why was she acting this way? Was it the acting that got her all riled up or was it the kiss?

Kadeem released her to remove his shirt. Soon, Mina and Kadeem were in their underwear, ready to take it to the next level. Kadeem unclasped her bra, then they heard a crash. Mina stopped Kadeem and quickly placed her clothes back on. She ran downstairs to find Helios crying. A broken vase was next to him. Mina checked to see if he was bleeding. Nothing. Thank goodness. Kadeem joined them.

"What happened?" Mina said as she cleaned the glass.

"Cookie," he pointed at the broken vase with the equally destroyed batch of cookies. Mina checked the time. She and Kadeem were alone for an hour. She couldn't believe that almost happened. Again! Kadeem went over to carry his son. "Sorry." Helios cried out.

Mina went over to him and kissed his cheeks. "No, baby. It's my fault." She said, not daring to look at Kadeem. It was not the time to feel anything. She took Helios into her arms. "I'll ask auntie Lita to make more. Come, let's buy some cookies at the store."

"Mina," Kadeem called out.

"Not now, Kadeem. But thanks for practicing with me," She said, and with that, Mina left the apartment with Helios.

* * *

"I quit!" Lita said throwing her hands up.

Mina came running to her best friend's hotel suite that she rented for the week. Max kept coming to her apartment to give her gifts as a form of apologizing. Helios was napping in a separate bedroom, and wouldn't been able to hear Mina, Lita, and the girls. Yes. Mina panicked called Amy, Serena, and Raye.

"I mean, Kadeem is hot," Serena said.

Raye and Amy nodded.

"He's intelligent, successful, and total opposite of you. I think you two match." Raye said.

Mina groaned. Lita laughed.

"He does seem to be into you." Amy said.

Mina glared at Amy. "No way. He's in love with some chick from his past."

"Maybe he's changing his mind and is falling for you." Raye suggested.

"Don't you like him?" Serena asked.

Mina shook her head. "No way. I can't stand him. I swear ever since I met him, he's been at my throat. He hates me. I think he just wants hate sex. And I'm not going to give him that pleasure."

"Hate sex? Is that actually real?" Lita asked shaking her head.

"Sure it is. I'm sure you guys, with the exception of Serena, have some kind of hate sex." All the girls shook their head. "Am I the only non-virgin here?"

Raye looked away. Amy blushed. Lita rolled her eyes. No Lita wasn't. She slept with Andrew plenty of times in high school. Disgusting to know, but they were best friends.

"I never looked for that." Raye mentioned.

"Neither have I." Amy added.

Serena patted Amy's back. She understood her pain.

"Wait, but you're dating Darien. He hasn't tried anything?" Raye asked. "My brother is a hoe. I'm surprised that he's been tamed."

Serena laughed. "N-no, Darien and I haven't done anything. It sucks still living with your brother. I have no privacy."

Mina clapped her hands together. Meaning, she had an idea. "Raye, get Jaden to move in with you in a nice apartment."

Raye was blushing harder than Amy usually did. "We're not together." Quietly she whispered, "He hasn't asked."

"He's afraid of rejection." Serena added. "When he really wants something or likes someone, he takes his time. He doesn't want to ruin anything. Jaden doesn't like getting friend-zoned after confessing. That happened to him once, it failed miserably."

"What happened?" Raye asked.

"I started dating Andrew." Lita said. "But that was like in the beginning of ninth grade. He thinks of me as another cousin, now."

* * *

Jaden called Raye as she was leaving Lita's hotel suite. He used to like Lita? Well, she was tall, beautiful, and a great cook. She was kind and sweet, total opposite of Raye.

"Where are you?" he asked.

Raye gave him the address to the hotel. He picked her up in his small, yet comfy Honda. He left the car to greet Raye and guide her to the passenger seat. A real gentleman.

"Why were you here?" he asked, looking at the nice looking hotel.

"Lita was there and Mina had a girl emergency." Raye mentioned. She looked at his face to see if there was any reaction to saying Lita's name. There was none.

"Is Mina okay?"

Raye waved it off. "Something about Kadeem and her…"

"Oh, she's starting to like him, finally? I'm sure he's thrilled." He whispered that last part, but Raye heard him. Did he know something?

"Why would he be thrilled?"

Jaden smiled as he drove off. "Let's say Kadeem is like a robot, but with Mina he becomes a human again."

Raye understood perfectly. Amy was right. He was into Mina. "And what about you?" Jaden looked confused, but didn't face her until he got to a red light. "How do you think you are when you're with the girl you like?"

Jaden chuckled. "A hopeless idiot." He confessed. "I'm ready to be whatever she wants me to be. If it's a friend, brother, lover, doesn't matter. As long as I'm by her side."

Raye smirked. "You've been watching the Twilight saga with Serena again."

Jaden laughed, then shrugged his shoulders. "Jacob is an inspiration, okay. And what he's saying is true. If you truly care for someone then you'd want to take care of them."

"Even if that person has been a total bitch when you both met?"

"No, she wasn't." he said catching on. "She was just defensive, but I wore her down. I mean, my therapy skills are still sharp after all these years."

It was Raye's turn to laugh, which was very rare. Raye placed her hand on top of his. "So Jacob," she said jokingly, "how do you feel about Lita now?"

Jaden scrunched his face, but sighed. "Serena and Mina told you? Those harpies." He smiled at her as they were nearing to her house. "I was in tenth and Andrew was a senior…no a junior. But I got over that fast. It was just a crush and that's because there were no other females that I could be cool with. Lita was the only one. Then I had a girl in college, but she cheated on me for some random dude. I heard they're divorced now." He laughed. When they stopped at her gate, he turned to her. "If it makes you feel better, I think you're the Renesmee to my Jacob."

* * *

Lita was ready to call room service, before someone knocked. It was frantic, so it must have been Mina who forgot something again. She opened it, not checking who it was, to find Max huffing, gasping for air. Lita was about to slam the door in his face, but he stopped her and stepped inside.

"I could call security," she threatened. He ignored and sat on the couch. His long hair falling on the back on the couch. "Max!" she yelled.

He stood up, his six foot five frame made the room look smaller. He stared down at her. She was eight inches shorter than him. "You've been ignoring me."

"How did you know where I was?" she said ignoring his previous accusation.

"Mina," he said. Lita wanted to curse her best friend out, what a traitor. "So why have you been ignoring me?"

"Can you blame me? You are so embarrassing. How could you punch him? He was small, and weak, and-" Lita was stopped when Maxfield grabbed her face to kiss her. She melted into his kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other. Lita was the first to push away. "W-what are we doing?"

"We are kissing." He stated obviously. Lita smacked his arm.

"I know, stupid. But I'm angry with you. I hate right now."

"No you don't. You love me."

Lita scoffed. "We are not having this discussion. Are you taking out your anger for the guy or for valentine's day?"

Lita was offended. "I'm over that day." She lied.

"Lita, I was scared. And I'm still scared. You know I have strong feelings for you, but I don't want to get hurt again."

"And you think I don't feel the same? I thought I was going to marry Andrew, then he left me for Rita. I hated him, but we met and became friends and I started to forgive him. I forgave him for you. You helped me move on. Why can't you allow me to help you?"

Lita knew she hit a nerve when Max said nothing. She took this time to really look at him. His hair was messy, not the usual messiness, but more crazy like. His stubble was becoming a full blown beard, and his clothes were wrinkled and full of strains. He looked homeless.

"I-I love you, Max. Yet, I can't be with someone or near someone who doesn't love me back. I need to feel free. So if you don't have nothing else to say, leave. And I'll be quitting."

"No!" he yelled. Lita jumped. "That would kill me. I haven't been sane since you haven't returned my calls. I need you in my life, Lita. I never realized that until now. Please. Don't quit and give me another chance."

Lita really wanted to say no, and give him the two week notice she had in her room. She screamed, causing him to flinch. She punched his chest, chanting, "I hate you." Then grabbed his shirt dragging him to the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm updating fast because in April I will be MIA for a bit as I prepare for finals and all that junk. Enjoy the Story and please review.**

* * *

"I think something is missing," Serena said as she watched how Mina and Diamond "fall in love." Mina sang her number about wanting to find someone to love. Then she and Diamond locked eyes.

"What's missing?" Catsy said. She was a fellow actor and was playing the ex-girlfriend/villain of the story. She was actually the sweetest person in the world.

Serena stepped on stage carefully, she didn't want to show off her underwear. Great day to be wearing a dress. The director, Mr. Wiseman, allowed Serena to take reign on this scene. It was the most impactful. The scene where the two main characters fall for each other.

"It's not calling to me." Serena began. "This scene has to pull the girls and some guys heartstrings." Serena explained, moving around the stage to check something else out. She looked up at Mina and pointed to where she stands before dancing to the secondary characters chants. Mina listened to her cousin. Then Serena pushed Diamond to back stage. He was smiling at Serena as they made skin contact. She ignored him. "Mina I want you to dance, but dance in large circles and going towards the back of the stage."

"Won't I get dizzy?"

Serena nodded. "Yep, and the prince," she pointed at Diamond, "would catch his princess." She faced Diamond. "When you hear the chanting, you start walking and watch her by standing there." Serena pointed at a spot close to Mina. "That way Mina doesn't have to spin a lot. You'll pretend to speak to your friends, then when Mina 'trips' you catch her."

"I don't know Serena." Diamond said, surprisingly.

"Let's try it. Play the music, Sapphire." Serena said to the composer, who was also Diamond's younger brother, as she got off the stage.

The music began and everyone got into place quickly. Mina, in an old peasant dress, sang beautifully. The melody and flow of the tune worked perfectly. Mina moved accordingly to the choreography. The other members move in synch with her. Mina positioned herself closer to the edge on purpose to start spinning, Diamond came out with his friends and stopped at the spot Serena pointed at. She tripped and he caught her swiftly and quickly. She ended the song as they stared into each other's eyes. The rest of the song played as they gaze lovingly at the other.

"Yes!" Serena yelled. The rest of the cast members clapped in agreement.

"I knew asking you to help was a great idea," Diamond said.

Serena smiled, completely confident of herself.

After practice, Mina and Serena head to Lita's. They haven't spoken since Mina informed Max where Lita was. That was three weeks ago. She knew Lita was angry with her, but she'll get over it. When Mina knocked on the door, and Max opened the door, without a shirt, Mina knew Lita was over it. And quick too. Serena turned away, not wanting to see another male's naked upper body. Darien would kill her. She haven't even seen his.

"Well, I see I am a genius after all. And my fifth grade teacher said I wouldn't amount to anything. She was wrong." Mina teased as she entered Lita's apartment.

Max chuckled and quickly placed a shirt before Serena passed out and Darien would try to murder him. Lita emerged from her bedroom with a sports bar and yoga leggings.

"We went to the gym," Lita informed them.

"And came home to do other activities," Mina teased.

"You already know," Max joined.

Lita rolled her eyes, while Serena was just in awe of how opposite she and Mina actually were.

"What brings you here?"

"We just finished the first rehearsal for the play and it was a success from start to finish. I'm ready to celebrate. But no alcohol, I don't want to end up in bed with Kadeem again."

"Kadeem? Oh, I didn't think he had the balls to tell you." Max said.

Mina stared at him, utterly confused. "Tell me what?"

Max shook his head to dismiss it. Mina wouldn't understand anyways. Mina shrugged her shoulders and told Lita that she was going to call Raye and Amy, since it was both of their days off.

"Let's party." Lita said as she went to change.

* * *

Amy left the hospital with disheveled hair and bloodied scrubs. Surgery was rough. Heart attack with a major blood clot in one of the heart valves. Amy was able to stop it in time, but the damage strained the patient's body, causing him to go into a semi-coma. This was the third patient that almost lose their life today alone. She didn't have time to change because she promised a date with Zack. She went straight him, showered, and became a human again. By 7:30 p.m. Zack rang her doorbell, she opened it to find him with a box of assorted fruits and waterlilies.

"Hello, my sprite," he said, kissing her forehead as he always did when greeting her.

"Hi, you look as exhausted as me. Are you okay?" she asked.

Zack sighed. "Serena used to be my only client. Now that Jaden is officially working with my company, he asked me to be his agent."

"You never told me what kind of company you work for. Amy and Zachary left her apartment after she placed the flowers in a vase and the fruits in the fridge.

"It's called Imperium Crystal. Basically a company for the arts. Very small, yet popular. My boss is named Luna. She's married to Mina's agent, Artemis. But now that Luna's going on maternity leave, she placed me in charge. That's why I'm exhausted."

"Wow, how many workers?" They walked to his car.

"Well the thing is, we are a branch to Silver millennium, the company that Mina works for. That boss is Aphrodite Venus, Mina's mother. So our company is really just Luna and I."

"Mina works for her mother? She never mentioned it." Amy commented.

"Mina and Aphrodite aren't the best example of mother-daughter relationship."

Amy could relate. Her mother wasn't the world's best mother. Once dad left with Michelle, mom left Amy as well, metaphorically though. She was always alone. No boy advice, no womanly advice, just gave her money to buy groceries and provide anything she needed or wanted. That was why she left for college. She couldn't stand it. There she met Raye, then in med school, she met Darien. Now with her relationship with Zack broadened her social circle. She had other friends to text besides Raye. Not that she didn't love Raye; she was her closest friend. It's just a relief she doesn't have to constantly bother her for advice or something else.

"Amy?" Zack called her name to grab her attention

She jumped. "Sorry, just thinking about the past."

"I would love to hear about it." Zack said smiling at her while focusing on the road.

"Me too. Meaning your past as well."

"Oh? Like what? I'm an open book."

Amy giggled. "I heard from Max that you two were quite notorious back in high school and college."

Zack cursed. "Yeah, I was a slut."

Amy smiled as he cursed. It never suited him, except for his tattoos. Those looked very well on him. "How so?"

"A different girl every other weekend. Literally you are my longest relationship."

"It's been four months." Amy commented.

"Exactly. By senior year, I truly felt empty. I decided to wait for 'the one.' Max laughed at me when I suggested it."

"Well, he has no right. He has Lita now, if he could get his head from the clouds."

Zack laughed loudly as he parked at the small restaurant they always liked to go to. It was a good distance from the city. "I swear I love you." Zack said, but stopped when he realized what he uttered. Amy turned to him, face red as a tomato. "I'm so sorry. Shit, I didn't mean to make this awkward."

"Zack," Amy whispered.

"I bet I made it awkward before when I mentioned I want to look for 'the one'."

"Zack!" Amy said louder.

He stopped. "Yeah?"

Amy smiled sincerely. "I love you, too. And although you are my first boyfriend, I want you to be the one too," she confessed.

Zack removed his seat belt, leaned over and kissed Amy. She kissed back, knowing he truly was the one.

* * *

"If you had any place to go, where would it be?" Jaden asked he and Raye took a walk in the park to rid of any calories they consumed while at dinner. They walked hand in hand.

Raye pondered for a bit. "In my mother's arm." She admitted.

Jaden smiled. Only Raye would think outside the box. "How was she like?"

"She was like me. Never took no for an answer, a strong woman who could handle my father. She loved us unconditionally. She would be dead tired from work and still would play with Darien and I in the garden. Dad would join us, by picking mom and spinning her. Somehow we would all end up in the pool just laughing." Raye smiled, recalling the past.

"That sounds like a totally different person." He said referring to Samuel. Whenever he picked Raye up from the mansion, he would glare at him. Not thinking him or his sister worthy for his children

"Yeah, after mom became sick, he became distant and evil. I don't even recognize him anymore." Raye placed her head on Jaden's shoulder.

"I'm sure, your father still loves you. And don't be so glum. I have a surprise for you." He said as he led them to his car. He opened his trunk and took out the painting. "Viola!"

Raye gasped as she viewed the painting. "It could be a photograph." Raye said. The picture was her garden, specifically the gazebo, where Raye, in that famous red dress from his gala, was holding a boutique of white Casablanca lilies. It was simple and beautiful. "I knew you loved that dress," Raye joked with tears in her eyes.

"I wanted to give you the best birthday gift."

Raye stared at her boyfriend. "Birthday?"

"Isn't it August 17th?"

Raye rolled her eyes. "It's April 17th! Wrong 'A' month. We met three days after my birthday. I swear I was right that you are an idiot," she said.

Jaden laughed sheepishly. Looking more like Serena whenever she made a mistake. "But I'm your idiot."

Raye grabbed shirt and pulled him closer. "You're damn right." She said before she kissed him.

* * *

Mina came home smiling from ear to ear. Her friends were hilarious. She spent the night making fun of Raye and Jaden. The boys joined their night out. Maxfield was snuggled close to Lita, who rested her body on him. Mina teased them as well. Serena and Mina were each other's date since Mina had no one and Darien switched shifts with Amy.

She had a good time. And no alcohol was involved. Thank goodness. She paused to find Kadeem in the kitchen, drinking some scotch or whiskey. He glanced at Mina as she entered the kitchen and grabbed some orange juice from the fridge.

"Helios is sleeping over Trista's house. He was bored at home."

"I'll go get him. It's only eleven and I'm sure he's still up." she said.

"No need, you'll be leaving early in the morning anyways." Kadeem retorted.

Mina suppressed her anger. "Yes, I have practice. It may be August, but it takes a lot of work to prepare."

"The first showing is in December. You have plenty of time."

Mina glared at him. "Are you serious? You are a director and a perfectionist. We can't edit any mistakes. Everything has to be right."

"I'm sure you do, but I also know that practice doesn't start at seven in the morning and end at eleven at night."

Mina flinched. She had been coming home really late. She wanted to be out the house and away from Kadeem before she actually slept with him.

"I'm a busy person and I haven't abandoned Helios. He comes with me in the morning and Trista picks him up in the afternoon. Besides, I'm not his mother nor his babysitter."

"This isn't about Helios, this is about us." Kadeem sternly said. He took a chug of his alcoholic drink and poured another. How many had he drank?

"There is no us, Kadeem. How could you betray her?" Mina placed her hands on the granite counter, staring at a confused Kadeem.

"Who? My ex-wife?"

Mina shook her head. "The girl you love." His eyes widened. "Trista told me about her. You've loved her forever."

Kadeem drank his shot and moved to face Mina. She turned around to glare at him. His six foot four frame didn't scare her. Maxfield was six foot five, and she was five foot four.

"Do you want to know who she is?" Kadeem asked, his breath smelling of alcohol and mint. Mina said nothing. Just stared at him. "I met her ten years ago, when I was eighteen and she was eleven. She was running around Trista's wedding like crazy and ending up throwing up all over my shoes. I was going to kill her, if it wasn't for Darien. Then a few years later, I saw her again. I was twenty one and she was fourteen. She grew, and grew beautifully. She was with two other blondes and they went to hang out at some game center. One year later, I was on a date with some girl and she wanted to go to an art gallery. We went and I saw her again, this time in a painting with the title, 'Goddess of Love.' I bought the painting right away." Mina gasped when he said the last part. "A few years later, she auditioned for a role in one of my first horror movies. She got the part, but she was too busy flirting with her boyfriend on set, so I fired her. Wrong move on my part, that's how I met my ex-wife."

Mina stared into his gray eyes. It was all true. How could she be so stupid and not realized it sooner? She wanted to say something, but she couldn't. She was in shock.

"My marriage ended because she was all I could think about and still think about. I used to sleep with my wife thinking about her and my wife knew it. She was only with me for the fame and money. It was never about love."

"D-did you ever wish Helios was her son?"

Kadeem leaned closer to Mina. "Every day, why do you think I wanted you to take care of him? It wasn't a coincidence." He grabbed her face to kiss her, ravish her, or devour her. That was exactly how Mina felt.

He loved her. The woman Kadeem Kunzite loved was Mina Venus. Mina didn't believe it, well if she pieced all the clues, she could have noticed long ago. Jaden did say that a random guy came the very next day to buy his first ever professional painting he modeled after her. She remembered crying because she wanted it all to herself.

Mina knew Kadeem was beyond angry when Yaten used to visit her set, but that was for publicity and of course that idiot knew nothing of it. It was when he fired her, she started to hate him. But she couldn't hate him completely because she admired his work. She just hated his personality. He was too mysterious and aloof. No emotion and so blunt.

Then he married and had a kid. Mina was living her own life, dating and flirting. Kadeem would constantly bother her at celebrity parties and his wife would sneer or glare at her. She never knew why until now. Then recent comments about the woman he loved sparked her interest. Trista was smiling the whole time she said the story and she knew Trista was lying about something. Mina got the role first, then when she was fired, his ex-wife replaced her.

Jaden always smiled at Kadeem when he was near Mina and Maxfield gave him a thumbs up. Those asses knew! Did Lita and Serena know? She had to find out, but with Kadeem unbuttoning her shirt she was kind of distracted.

"Kadeem," she moaned. She pushed against him for him to stop.

He did. He stared at her with his gray eyes. So loving, so different. It excited and scared her at the same time. "What?"

Mina bit her lip, unsure why she stopped. She should want this. It was never actually hate sex. He wanted to make love to her. So why was she hesitant?

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

Kadeem flinched. "You were with Yaten."

Mina quickly explained the whole story. "I never loved him, or anyone really. I was more in love with the idea itself."

Kadeem smirked. "Now you have me," he confessed, edging closer to her to capture her lips again. Mina allowed it. Hate and love did have a thin line between them. Maybe she could learn to love Kadeem. He was good looking, intelligent, and a great father. When they weren't fighting, they actually got along really well. But could she love him? She was like her character in the play. She didn't actually know what love was. Should she try to learn with him? Mina held on tight as he picked her bridal style to her room. She would soon find out.


	12. Chapter 12

"Let's move in together." Max said. He really liked going to the gym shirtless.

The newly formed couple were exiting their favorite gym. Zodiac. Max walked hand in hand with his girlfriend. Wow. Lita was his girlfriend. He was an idiot. He could have had Lita's love since Valentine's Day and because he was a playboy who wanted fun, he almost ruined a great relationship.

Well now he wanted to take a step further.

Lita paused, her hand still intertwined with his. "You cannot be serious."

Max nodded. "We were best friends before we became a couple and I've slept over before."

"Yeah…on my couch. it's different living with someone." She pointed out, then threw a shirt at him. He knew she was jealous when other looked at him. He quickly placed the shirt on before she decided to not move in with him.

"How about we try…for a month? And what happens when we get married? We have to live together."

"Married? What's with you?" Lita asked. Lita drank from her large water bottle.

Max rolled his eyes. "Um, you're mine, Lita. For eternity. I'm not leaving. You're stuck with me forever."

Lita laughed. She entered her car, as Max entered the passenger side. A handful of people knew this, but Max was terrified of driving. His father died in a car when he was four. He was in the car with him. a drunk driver hit them. Max never wanted to drive. He was okay with being the passenger, but never the driver.

"Okay Mr. Nephrite. We can try, but…" she stretched out the U. "If it fails, then you have to pay my rent, though you are not living with me."

"Oh, another bet? I'll be sure to win." Max said winking.

* * *

Mina awoke, her eyes fluttering, indigo blue eyes seeing nothing but platinum blond hair. Hair? She arose to find Kadeem sleeping soundly as he did before, when she first thought they slept together. This time, it was real. It was not a dream. Kadeem confessed to her and she was happy. Mina was actually happy. Never had she thought, in a gazillion years, that Kadeem Kunzite would love her and she would actually be excited about it. It amazed her even.

Yet, she can't say she loved him back. Kadeem…was Kadeem. Rude, stubborn, blunt, and cold. His passion was his movies and his family. He loved Hannah like a daughter and his sister was his best friend. Helios was his everything, although he did easily get frustrated with the intelligent child when Mina wasn't around. She knew because Helios always said, "Daddy, mad."

Mina slowly got off the bed to not wake Kadeem up. She crept into her shower and allowed the burning heat to calm her nerves. Recalling last night's event gave her the chills. Good chills, but chills none the less. Was it because no one had touched her so intimately in so long? No, Kadeem made her feel that piece that was missing in her life.

"I just love how you leave the door open to your bathroom." She heard a voice say. Mina looked to find Kadeem, with boxers on, staring at her through the glass door of her shower.

"Why are you here?" she asked, covering herself.

He walked closer and opened the door as if the place belonged to him, well it did, but he didn't have to act so cocky about it!

"It's not like I haven't seen your body already." He smirked. He leaned closer, "it looks better in broad daylight."

Mina couldn't help, but blush. "I bet you say that to all the girls." She teased.

Kadeem stared at her intensely. "No. I would only say it to you."

Mina was so speechless that she didn't notice Kadeem removing his boxers to join her.

* * *

Zachary wasn't a man of many words. He kept to himself, did his work and went on with his life. However, after meeting Amy and dating her, his life changed. He was more opened, even with Max. He had more trust for people and his boss promoted him for vice-chief of their small business. Things were looking good. His income was great and Amy was spectacular. Her mother loved him. They constantly had lunch together when Amy was too busy to take a break. And Michelle was a close friend of his, even before discovering her relationship to his girlfriend. What was missing?

Making Amy his wife. Yes, he knew it was a bit too rash. They were only together for a few months, but he knew she was the one. He could easily give her a promise ring, but they weren't in high school. They were two professionals who loved each other. Amy was the most non-judgmental person he could meet, and she laughed at all his jokes. He already "cut the cheese," around her. And that was the ultimate test for guys. All Amy did was laugh and cover her nose calling him a jerk. It's not every day you can be one hundred percent with someone.

And as spontaneous as he and Max were, Zachary Zoisite decided to get the ring. He dragged Maxfield with him. He chose a platinum ring with a blue diamond. Perfection, just like his Amy. The ring was supposed to represent her love of the sea, it had various shades of blue. When it was hit by the sun, the shades of blue move, like the ocean.

He wanted to propose to Amy. He even asked her mother for her blessing. She cried and did not lecture him about it being too soon. Sometimes, you just knew.

Zack knocked on Amy's door. It was her day off.

"Zack? What are you doing here? I thought you had to watch over the company." Amy questioned.

"No, that's next week." He said, loving that she was wearing sweats and not caring about it.

"oh. Did we make plans?" she allowed him to enter. Her apartment, always neat though, she was always busy. He knew Amy did not hire a cleaning crew. She always did it herself.

"no, wanted to visit my sprite." He teased her, then kissed her with such passion that she had to slightly push him away just to breathe."

"I wanted to see you too." she smiled, settling her body close to him.

Zachary smiled. He pulled away from Amy to look at her cute plump round face, though she was the skinniest girlfriend he ever had.

"Amy, I love you." He said.

Amy smiled again, though her face showed she was confused. "I love you too, Zack."

"And I want to show you how much I love you," he said as he went down on one knee. Amy gasped. "I know we don't know each other for very long, but I think that you are the one. We don't have to get married right away, but I want you to do me the honor of becoming my wife one day."

He placed his hand inside his pocket, removed the black velvet case and opened it. Amy's eyes were getting puffy with all the crying she was doing. Amy nodded her hand and extended her left hand. He placed the ring on, and jumped up to gather Amy in his arms. This was so them. So, private and without a care in the world. It wasn't everyday a girl was proposed to in sweats.

* * *

"Tell me something that you fear?" Raye asked Jaden as they ate their meal for their lunch date.

They decided to go to a diner. To change their scene of eatery for once. Raye was trying to enjoy the ending of her summer break as much as possible.

Jaden stopped munching on his onion rings to think. "I fear for my children." He said.

Raye looked at him with a confused face. "Why?"

"My maternal grandmother had pink hair. My mother has super ash blonde hair and my father has black hair. My genetics can harm my child."

Raye rolled her eyes. "Seriously? My grandmother had bright red hair. My kids will be screwed too."

Jaden smiled at Raye. "Our children may be either blonde, pink, red or black haired?" he said.

Raye turned away, blushing and chewing on her grilled chicken. "Not that WE are going to have any, but how many do you want?"

"As many as you'll give me. I'm sure we are going to be practicing many times." Raye kicked his shin under the table.

Raye turned her head again to fake anger, ignoring his apologizes. He was going to suffer for embarrassing her. Maybe she should make him nervous as well?

She looked at him with pure malice. "By the way, we have dinner tomorrow night with my dad."

* * *

Serena wanted to dress appropriately, yet beautifully for the dinner with Darien's dad. Serena preferred shopping by herself. She hated being in public place for too long. Mina could stay in the mall for hours. Speaking of Mina, she or Lita, haven't heard from her in a few days. Was she alright? Or had she and Kadeem killed each other already? Or did something happen that Serena did not want to even imagine occurred?

Serena blushed. She and Darien weren't at that stage in their relationship. Serena was forcing him to take things slow. He was her first real boyfriend. She was twenty-two with a doctor for a boyfriend, who was known for being a bit of a flirt. Serena never entered the hospital to go have lunch with him, like Zachary does with Amy. No, she'll be too scared because she knew that the majority of nurses and other doctors dated her man.

Usually, Serena would question Darien's faithfulness, if he were a different man. But Darien proved how much he loved her from the start. It was love at first sight with them. She truly believed it. She had to prove to her future father in law that she was worth his son's affection and love.

Serena jumped when her cell went off. She picked up to see Darien's face. He video called her.

"Hey, where are you?" he asked, confused about the usual setting of pink walls and rabbit décor. He was working in his office.

"I'm buying a dress. Which color should I wear?" she said walking around the dress area of the store.

"White." He joked, knowing how clumsy Serena truly was.

Serena rolled her eyes, but then spotted a beautiful white off the shoulder dress with gold trimmings on the chest area. Serena touched the fabric. Soft, but not silk or satin. Serena wanted Darien to see the dress.

"Get it," was all he said in a serious tone. "is it your size?"

Serena checked. It was the last size six and the last dress in general. It was made for her.

"I'm buying this." She said. Yep. She was going to prove that she was right for Darien.


	13. Chapter 13

"Congrats Amy!" the girls screamed as they gathered together for some girl time. They were headed to a spa. Raye and Serena were trying to get ready for tonight's dinner.

Amy blushed, not being used to the attention.

"I'm so happy for you," Serena cried. "Maybe he'll stop being mean to me."

"You guys make such a cute couple." Lita commented.

"I knew you would be the first to get engaged." Raye said winking at her best friend.

"I have a wedding to plan," Mina said looking up venues and dresses.

Lita rolled her eyes. "Seriously, when you retire from acting, you should be a wedding planner."

Mina giggled. "No way, I'll be travelling the world with my husband and children."

Lita smiled. "So Kadeem proposed to you too?"

It was Mina's turn to blush. The rest of the girls gasped at Mina's reaction.

"No," Serena began.

"Freaking," Raye continued.

"Way." Amy ended.

Mina explained his confession and the great love making they had. "He wants me to move into his bedroom," Mina added. "But I don't want Helios downstairs by himself. I'm trying to convince to move to mine, but he insists that his bedroom is bigger."

"Mina, this is shocking, not bad shocking, but shocking." Serena said.

"I'm glad that you and Kadeem are together now." Amy said. Secretly glad the attention was off her.

"But I'm hesitant." Mina said. "I'm not sure if I just like him or love him yet. I don't know if I'm just in love with the idea of love. I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"You know you were attracted to that half Arabic demigod from the start," Lita said bluntly. That's what best friends are for.

"Attracted, yes. Hated, majority of the time. But did I ever think I was going to sleep with him and live with him? Never in a million years."

"Life is full of surprises, now back to the proposal." Raye said, purposely putting the attention back on Amy.

Amy outwardly groaned. And the girls laughed.

* * *

After the spa, Mina came home to find Kadeem talking to someone very harshly. Mina was shocked. What got him in a bad mood? Helios came out from his room and ran to Mina. She gathered the wonderful boy in her arms. He wrapped his arms around her neck as per habit. Kadeem finished on the phone as Mina kissed Helios' face.

He walked toward Mina, his eyes kinder. Different. Or were they always like this?

He surprised Mina by kissing her. And in front of Helios. The two never established what they were to each other. When he backed away, she saw Helios smiling. Mina just allowed it to happen. No sense of arguing in front of the poor boy.

"I've decided to stay down here until he's a little older." Kadeem said. He was referring to the moving bedroom situation. "My clothes will remain upstairs since you clearly have no space for me, but I understand your concern for Helios. However, I switched our beds. Mine is more comfortable than yours."

"Huh? I paid lots of money for that bed to be the most comfortable bed in the world. And how did you manage that?" Mina shouted.

Kadeem smirked. "Do you not know who I am?"

Mina rolled her eyes and settled Helios down while they all walked to the kitchen. Mina was hungry. "Kadeem Kunzite, the biggest cockiest jerk in the world."

Kadeem lifted Helios up on the counter, while Mina made them all sandwiches. "I would say something, but Helios is here."

This caused Mina to stop, and blush. She glared at her…whatever he was to her. "Anyways, who were you speaking to?" She passed the first sandwich to Helios. She worked on Kadeem's.

Kadeem's gray eyes hardened. He was angry again. He sighed. "Mimi called me."

Mina was confused. "Why?" She passed Kadeem his sandwich.

Kadeem bit into it, chewed, then swallowed. "My ex-wife is back in town."

"And why is that any concern of Mimi's?"

"My ex-wife is Mimi's older sister, Byruit."

Mina looked at Helios' orange eyes. No wonder they looked similar. Mimi, who also had orange eyes, was his aunt. "And what's the problem?" Mina said, fearing the worst.

"She wants to see Helios."

"No custody?" Mina asked, treading closer to Helios as if he were going to be taken from her at that moment. Kadeem noticed because he smiled at how protective Mina was.

"No," he shook his head. "She abandoned all her rights just to him. He's mine completely. That's why I'm pissed."

Mina knew he was right, but she still was his mother. "What about a supervised visit? You, Helios, and her," Mina said.

"You're going to allow me to be with another woman alone?" he asked, teasing her.

Mina wanted to punch him. Their relationship wasn't all that different from before, except for the kissing and sleeping with each other. "That's his mother, and I'll be there as well. Just in the background."

Kadeem's face scrunched up. "No Mina, we will not have her here."

"Kadeem, the most important thing is Helios' safety. He needs to feel comfortable, and what better place than his own home. And that was your wife, this used to be her home too."

Kadeem shook his head. "You're right. But since I'm being so honest," he said teasingly. "I moved here a year ago because I found out you were here."

* * *

Serena nervously rang the door bell to the Shields' home. Jaden held a bouquet of flowers for Raye. Trista opened the door with an upset face. She was invited as well since it was a "family" meal and she was still married to Samuel. Fortunately the paperwork for divorce was almost done. Hannah was dancing to some song playing in the back. Darien was recording her, while their grandfather was clapping at his youngest grandchild. They all stopped as they saw the Moon siblings.

"Whoa," Serena heard Darien say.

Serena had her long blonde hair in her signature bun look. She placed pearl bobbie pins by the two buns. One of each side. The dress flowed as she walked as if it belonged to her. She walked up to grandpa as he wanted her to call him and kissed his cheeks. Jaden hugged the eldest Shields. Serena was greeted by a kiss from Darien. He whispered in her ear, "beautiful."

Darien led them all to the dinning room. It was spacious with different art from different centuries. It was more like an art gallery. The long rectangular table, which held eight people, was covered by food. Serena was starving. She tightened her grip on Darien's hand when his father entered the room speaking on the phone.

"Welcome," he said coldly. Serena nodded at him.

"Where's Raye?" Jaden asked Darien.

Darien pointed up. "She should be coming soon; I heard her yelling about what to wear an hour ago."

Jaden smirked. "Got it."

In five minutes, Raye ran inside the dinning room. She wore a deep violet strapless dress. She hugged Jaden as soon as she saw him. It was rare for Raye to show any type of emotion unless it was anger, but Jaden melted that away as they dated. Jaden handed her the boquet. She smiled at the Casablanca lilies.

"Sit, help yourselves." Samuel stated, sitting at the head of the table. Darien sat at his father's right and Raye to his left. Serena sat between Darien and Hannah. Grandpa sat at the other end, Trista sat across from her daughter and Jaden sat across from Serena, next to Raye and Trista.

They all ate silently. Serena and Jaden kept looking at each other. "Save me!" their eyes showed. Jaden used his fingers to form a gun and shoot himself. Serena stifled a laugh.

"Ms. Moon, what publishing company do you belong too?" Samuel asked.

"Um, it's called Imperium Crystal, it's a small company."

"Has to be, never heard of it," he said. Well that went well. "Listen, I am going to just throw it out there, what do you two have to offer my children?"

"Samuel!" Trista and grandpa yelled out.

"Dad!" Raye and Darien called out. All their faces clearly upset.

"No worries," Jaden said. "What do you mean?"

"You are a deadbeat artist and your sister is not far from your footsteps. Yes, you both many be famous now, but in the long run, time will forget you. And would have to depend on my children's money."

"We aren't like that," Serena defended herself and her brother. "We love your children very much and we were raised to look at the person for who they are and what they have."

"No one truly cares for that. Money makes or breaks a relationship, both professional and personal."

Serena shook her head. "No. it doesn't. Yes, we need money to buy things and survive, but that's not what life is about. Darien and I simply enjoy each other's company. We talk about things that most people would find weird and we find that totally normal."

"Darien is my son; he only wants the best for himself. You, Ms. Moon, are not it."

"Dad, take those words back!" Darien said. "I'm going to marry Serena one day and I want you to respect her."

"Respect her or him? These people are not on our level. They won't have money for the long run. They'll be broke."

Jaden stood up, Serena shook her head at him. Jaden sighed, and gave Serena an apologetic look. "Why are you such a cold man? You have people that love your children for who they are. I can't believe that you are so miserable. And if you are truly concern for me providing for child, or Dairen having to spend his money on Serena, you don't. We may be Moons, but our maternal grandfather is Homer Titan.

Serena sighed as Samuel eyes widened. Whoever was a business man or rich knew Homer Titan. He was most infamous and richest man in their city. The business mogul brought up his music company from literally nothing to one of the greatest international agencies. His legacy was extended to his two daughters, Aphrodite and Selene. Mina and Serena's mothers, respectively. Aphrodite took over the company and changed it to Silver Millennium, to which Mina worked for and only few people knew the connection between Aphrodite and Mina.

Selene was one of the best lawyers in the city. Selene was Silver Millennium's lawyer, but retired early after having Amara and basically raised Andrew and Mina as her twin worked.

Samuel coughed into his hand. Trista laughed, knowing the truth the whole time. Dairen and Raye stared at their partners. Even if Homer died, their inheritance between all of his grandchildren would be well over 2 billion each. That family was not part of the one percent. They were the one percent.

* * *

 **REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

**Filler Chapter**

* * *

Mina danced to the choreography that would be used for the second duet she and Diamond sang together. The two performed a short tango, a twist here and there, a couple of runs, and almost kissed him twice. Yep, a typical day in the office. Mina sang as she danced, trying to get used to it, though they were going to record it and play it during the musical anyways. It was tough singing and dancing at the same time. Those who can do both are the real MVPs.

Diamond held onto her waist as they strutted down the stage, only focusing on each other. Not that they were falling for each other, but they had to sell it. Director Wiseman clapped as Serena nodded in approval. Mina curtsied as Diamond bowed.

"Okay, Mina when Diamond grabs you, you have to hold onto him as if your life depended on it. You have to trust him as both the character and in reality," Wiseman said. The older man liked wearing robes as if he were the wizard Merlin. "Diamond, you are a prince. Hold her more firmly. She's your damsel. Let's do it again."

The two stars nodded and got into position. Mina began reciting her lines and Diamond followed with the same excitement. She burst into song and did the whole dance all over again. When it was all over, Helios, who was reading from his tablet, ran up to Mina. The crew was used to the small child, who behaved very well.

"Ice cream?" he asked. Though he was quiet and shy at times, the boy loved junk food.

Mina laughed. "Yes, ice cream. Go ask Serena."

Helios ran to Serena and tugged onto her long cream cardigan. Mina watched as Serena smiled sweetly at the boy and nodded. She was speaking to Diamond and Wiseman. Diamond, smitten with Serena, looked upset when Helios spoke to her. Helios probably interrupted some cheesy pick up line that Diamond was going to tell Serena.

"You saved me," Serena said as she, Mina and Helios left the theater.

They arrived at Andrew's arcade/diner spot. Andrew gave Helios a high five and told them to go to the booth away from the annoying teens and rowdy children.

"I'm sure I did. I swear the sucky part about us looking alike is that he fantasizes that I'm you when we kiss."

Serena made a disgusted face. "Who do you imagine him when you kiss him? Kadeem?"

Andrew made a face when he brought their usual meals to them. Serena was a cheeseburger, curly fries and a chocolate milkshake. Mina and Helios shared a bowl of chicken tenders, sweet potato fries, a small bowl of strawberry ice cream and a coke.

Mina rolled her eyes. "He wishes. I think of Chris Hemsworth."

Serena laughed so hard that she choked on her burger. Helios, with his small hands, patted her back. "Any hoo, Jaden told Samuel off yesterday."

Mina got all excited. She lived for gossip. Not her best trait according to Kadeem. "What?"

Serena made a serious face. "He told them about Homer."

Mina gasped. "No," she cursed then apologized to Helios. "Why?"

"Jaden was defending us. All Samuel thinks about is money. He was basically saying that we were going to mooch off his children."

"Wow, what a jerk. Damn, Raye is going to be so mad at us."

"I wouldn't blame her. We lied to them," Serena said eating her fries now.

Mina did the same. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Obviously Kadeem knows because Trista knows. Lita is my best friend so she knows. Does Zack know?"

Serena shook her head. "Please, Zack? If he knew he would be careful with me and not the hardass that he is now."

"But he isn't a kiss ass. I'm sure he wouldn't be so…vocal with you, but come on, Zack is like another brother."

Serena smiled. "Darien's been a pain though. He sent me a picture of the Eiffel tower and asked if grandpa could buy this for him."

Mina laughed. "I love him. He's your match to the T. I'm surprised you guys aren't engaged like Zack and Amy."

Serena sighed. "I don't think he's ready. And realistically, we haven't made the six month yet."

Mina scoffed at Serena. "When it's love, it's love. You and Darien clicked right away, like you guys were lovers in another life."

Serena sighed. "I could say the same about all of us really. I never thought true love existed, but I've seen too much proof with my own life and my friends."

Mina kissed Helios' head as he focused on the tablet again. "I don't know about all that with Kadeem and me." Though they were technically boyfriend and girlfriend, Mina felt something was wrong in their relationship. She didn't know what it was. What was holding her back?

"Mina, you and him are meant to be. Trust me; he is the calm to your storm."

"What is that supposed to mean!?"

After hanging out with Mina and Helios, Serena walked to her apartment complex, which wasn't too far from Andrew's place. She was shocked to find Darien with Chinese takeout. Serena swooned. He knew the key to her heart is food.

"I bet you just ate," Darien said.

Serena smiled sheepishly. "With Mina and Helios…but later I can eat it. Shrimp fried with general Tso chicken?"

"And Lo Mein," Darien added.

Serena kissed him. "I love you." She opened the door to her apartment. Darien placed the food on her kitchen counter, which was toward the left of the apartment.

"So what brings you by?" Serena asked taking out Dr. Pepper for Darien, his favorite soda.

"Just wanting to see my girlfriend and the fact that I wanted to check on you. You and Jaden left right away his rant. Dad was so pissed that we didn't know. And I heard Raye curse out Jaden yesterday around one."

Serena laughed. "Good. I'm glad she did that. And honestly, we didn't want anyone to know. Grandpa doesn't have the best reputation in the business."

Darien shrugged his shoulders. "What business man wasn't a ladies man?"

Serena glared at him. "Defending your father now?"

Darien nodded, not in agreement, but in understanding her point of what she said. "No, but its true. I never met a faithful male that didn't have a stick up their butt due to their money and power." He drank from his soda.

Serena guided him to the living room. Jaden wasn't home yet. Probably took Raye out on a date to forgive him. "He wasn't like that. It was after my grandmother died that he started being a player. Mina thinks it's to fill the void since he was so in love with our grandmother. Her death was devastating."

"How did she die?" Darien asked in his doctor tone.

Serena shook her head. "Mom and Aunt Aphrodite don't like talking about it. Jaden and Mina think she was killed by a rival." Serena rolled her eyes. "Amara and Andrew thinks that always had a weak body and giving birth to twin girls damaged her body even further."

"What about you?"

Serena pondered for a minute. "I think she died suddenly like tragically, but I'm not sure how. Mom doesn't celebrating mother's day because she always misses her mother."

"I understand how your mom feels. I mean I give Trista gifts, but it's not the same. Your mom is your life. You are so lucky to have yours."

Serena smiled, then held Darien's right hand with hers. "We should be grateful for everything we have. Now enough of the sad stuff, lets talk about happy things."

Darien kissed Serena. "Hmm, I got the day off to go see Mina's play. It is tough to get Christmas Eve, off."

Serena clapped. "Yes. Ah! I can't wait till you all see it. Mina looks great. The story is so awesome."

"I bet, you basically wrote it yourself."

Serena laughed sheepishly. "No I had help, its just they weren't as motivated as me."

"Never takes glory for yourself. So humble, I swear I want to marry you right now."

Serena profusely blushed. Her impulsive nature that all Moons and Venus' inherited came about. "So why don't we?"

Darien was taken aback. "Seriously?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah, let's get married."

* * *

Lita entered work with a new attitude. A cranky exhausted one. Damn Max, he just had to stay up to watch the sports game with Zack last night. Did he forget that they worked the next morning? Of course not because he's a fricking machine and Lita is not. How could he be so hyper and chipper and happy?

"Lita?" one of her employees called her name. Lita glared at the person, who squeaked then ran away. Was she really that bitchy this morning? She checked her face on her compact mirror. Yes, yes she was. Her hair was disheveled, and her bags had bags. At least she didn't have BO.

"Babe, you look like hell. Are you okay?" Max asked staring at his girlfriend with a bewildered look.

Lita stuck her middle finger at him then walked to the local Dunkin Doughnuts to retrieve a very large coffee or five. She returned, as hyper as Max looked, then proceeded to fix her makeup and hair. She returned to the normal Lita, but knew she would probably crash before closing.

She came back in to find Max speaking with…Molly? His ex-fiancée. And why did she look so sad? Lita didn't like how close those two were near each other. Max had his "I really hate this" face on, but he didn't push her away. Molly was cute. She was petite like Serena, with wavy auburn hair and freckles on the tip of her nose. Her dark turquoise blue eyes were like a gem. She was the perfect girl for Max. His total opposite and complete match. Molly hugged Max with all her might, causing Lita's heart to ache with jealously. That bastard hugged her back. She informed the manager that she was taking the day off. She needed to rest and forget about the scene she saw.

She texted Mina that she needed some girl time. Mina replied that Kadeem was out of town for a few days and that she could sleep over the loft. Lita ran home, gathered some things and left to the loft. In under an hour, Lita showed up in front of Mina and Kadeem's house. As soon as Mina opened the door, Lita began telling her what happened and she cried twice. Helios gave Lita some napkins and hugged her leg.

"He hugged her back!" Lita said. "She dumped him, she embarrassed him, she ran away from him and he hugged her back."

"What the hell was she doing there anyways?" Mina said pissed. "You are strong because I know for a fact if that was me, I would have punched her. Remember what I did to Rita and Andrew?"

Lita nodded. Andrew was bleeding from his nose and Rita had a migraine for a week due to the hair pulling and kicking Mina did. She was a true friend, though the person in unfaithfulness was her brother. Mina told Helios to go to his room while the adults talked.

"I'm not like you Mina. I may be strong because I'm tall and whatever, but when it comes to love, I'm weak."

Mina sighed. "Yeah, I'm the same way. I could defend everyone else's relationship but mine? I don't even know what we are. I…like him, but he's been in love with me since I was like 10."

Lita giggled. "Pedophile much?"

Mina groaned. "Well, you know what I mean. He knew I was the one for him since forever, but me? I don't know. I still can't stand him. We have the same relationship, but sex is added." Mina whispered that last part.

"Don't force yourself. And besides when you know who comes to visit," Lita said referring to Helios' birth mother, "you'll realize it. You'll get jealous and pissed. That's why I forgave Andrew when he cheated on me with Rita because I realized that I didn't love him. I wasn't ever jealous of her. I was disappointed that he didn't tell me. I was sad."

"So Max is the one?" Mina asked.

Lita smiled bitterly. "Yeah that bastard is, but he better realize that I'm the one before I walk away." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"We girls are crazy aren't we?" Mina commented.

Lita smiled. "Thanks best friend. You made me feel better."

Mina smiled back. "If you need me to punch Molly too, I got you." Both girls laughed so loudly that Helios came running out his room because he thought he heard witches. This caused them to laugh even more.

* * *

"What are you doing the ending of August?" Jaden asked as he and Raye ate at an ice cream parlor.

"My next semester of law school." She said eating her vanilla ice cream cone.

"Let me be more specific with you. What are you doing August 24th?" Jaden was eating a banana split.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Mom wants to throw a huge barbeque. Everyone is invited, including your dad. Mom wants to formally meet him."

Raye stared at Jaden. "I'm sure dad would love to talk to the daughter of homer titan. So when you were actually going to tell me about him?"

Jaden smirked. "When we got engaged."

Raye blushed. "Never then?" she teased.

Jaden, finished with his ice cream, glared at his girlfriend. "Maybe in the near future." Raye scooped up some of her ice cream with her finger and decorated Jaden's nose with it. Jaden laughed then tried to kiss her so the ice cream could smear all over her face. "I'm serious," he said when he stopped kissing her.

"What if I don't want to get married?"

Jaden was surprised at her negative reaction to this. He thought they were the perfect couple. Two star crossed lovers like in every fairy tale book imagined. Her action towards his words was as if she was scared of the whole concept of marriage.

"Raye…" he whispered.

Raye shook her head, her beautiful long black hair moved so elegantly with hers. "Can we not talk about it please?" Her violet eyes burned with fear and anger.

Jaden sighed, and then nodded. Now the atmosphere around them was awkward. How could he convince her? Does he even have the right too? All Jaden could hope was that she changed her mind

* * *

 **REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

**So some time ago I did post a chapter, but it never went through. Then I posted it again, but there were no email notifications. Just letting some of you know there is a chapter before this one.**

* * *

"Um, Serena…I think we should wait." Darien said referring to her sudden proposal. He moved away from her.

Serena looked confused. "Why? We love each other and want to get married."

Darien sighed and reached out to grab one of Serena's hands. "Serena, you are an author which means that you're creative. And you'll regret that you didn't have that huge royal wedding."

Serena froze for a second. "H-how did you know about that?"

Darien gave her a bewildered look. "I overheard you and Trista once. You guys were talking about her wedding. I didn't know you were there. If I met you back then, so many problems could have been avoided."

Serena laughed. "There were over 300 people invited. It was the wedding of the year." She reluctantly agreed with him. "You're right. We should wait. It's not smart for us to rush things. This is why I trust you always. You know what's right for us."

Darien smiled. He caressed her face with his left hand and held her right with his. "Serena, trust me, you and I will have the best wedding ever. Not even my dad's wedding would compare. No offense to Trista."

Serena giggled, and then held Darien tightly. "I hate it when you're right."

"Just continue to follow the doctor's orders." He joked.

* * *

It's been two days since Kadeem came back from his trip and his attitude became worse every passing day. .Mina waited patiently as Kadeem glared at the door. Helios was coloring with no idea what was going to happen. His biological mother was showing up today. Helios sang some Disney song. He looked so adorable in his denim jumper and white shirt. Mina wanted him to look his cutest when he saw his mother for the first time in a while. Mina was more nervous than Kadeem was pissed. Why was he so pissed? Did he actually have feelings for his ex-wife and the feeling of hate was secretly replacing his love for her. Mina sighed. She needed to stop with her over exaggeration of everything. The door bell rang causing Mina to jump.

Kadeem eyed her briefly before walking to the door. Kadeem said nothing to the person and moved aside. Mina called Helios to her side as she stood facing the door. Byruit entered as if she was inspecting the place. When her icy blue eyes landed on Helios and Mina, her scowled deepened.

She turned to Kadeem and said, "You're sick. I knew you had issues."

Mina, feeling insulted, defended Kadeem. "Excuse me? What right do you have to say that?"

Byruit looked back at Mina. "Has nothing to do with you Mina. I actually like you." Mina was shocked. "But his obsession with his 'goddess of love' is a bit much."

"Y-you knew?"

She laughed. "The whole world did, except you. He played it off with his school boy tactics, but now I see he succeeded. I am only here to see my son. Not to get in your way. Trust me, I'm over this prick." She pointed to Kadeem.

Mina blushed. At least she liked her. She also agreed that Kadeem could be a prick at times, but she didn't have to say it in front of Helios. He could repeat those words. Some people have no common sense. Byruit squatted down in her designer leggings and threw her arms out at Helios. Helios was hesitant and looked at his father for help. Kadeem said nothing, so Mina gave Helios a little push to support him.

"Heli, I'm your mommy!" she said. Helios didn't look convinced.

He looked back at Mina. Mina nodded. "She's nice. Go give her a hug."

Helios creeped up to his biological mother with caution. He hugged her. Byruit looked absolutely hurt, but her eyes showed understanding. She abandoned her son; of course he was going to be cautious. Mina decided that her presence was going to interfere their meeting, so excused herself and went upstairs.

Her old bed was residing in Kadeem's room. She laid in it, rehearsing her lines as she kept a copy in his room. She placed her headphones on to play the music from the play. Mina even practiced her songs and by the time she realized it, she went through the whole play. Just in time, Kadeem came upstairs with an exhausted look. His eyes worn; under were bags, his skin pale. His posture was slack. In his arms was a sleeping Helios.

Kadeem moved the sunflower quilt from the bed and lay with his son on Mina's bed. His eyes closed as if he were going to sleep at that moment.

"Rough time?"

"Helios cried the whole time after you left. I tried calming him down, but he just put himself to sleep. Byruit was pissed and she left. Told me she wanted to see him more. I told her I'll think about it and contact Mimi."

Mina smiled. She was proud of him. She kissed his forehead as a reward for not being a jerk. Kadeem opened his eyes and looked at Mina. "You did well." She responded.

Kadeem smirked. "I should do more good deeds from now on."

Mina rolled her eyes. "Just go to sleep, I know you're dying to knock out."

Kadeem nodded and fell asleep. Helios still gone from the world in his arms. Mina decided to join them and slept peaceful with her boyfriend and her son.

* * *

"Lita!" Max pounded on their bedroom door. For the last couple of days, Lita refused to speak to him. She would block his kisses by moving her head or would push herself away from him when he wrapped his arms around her.

The last straw was when she served him cold hamburgers with fries. He mentioned that he should find a new girlfriend to cook hot food for him. She slammed her hands on the table and left to her…their room. This was where Max was currently trying to get her to open the door.

"Come on, Li, please. I'm sorry. It was a joke." Max threw his left hand on his head, wondering what was up her butt.

She didn't have her period because last week she was dying and refused sex. And he was damn well sure, she wasn't pregnant because obviously she had her period and the week prior was the last time they did anything. So what was it?

Lita opened the door; her brown hair was loose, some strand covering her face. Her green eyes glared at him with hatred. He tried not to stare at her cleavage, which was very obvious with her silk tank top. Damn her and her sexy sleep clothing.

"Why don't you get Molly to cook for you?" she spat.

Ah. Lita saw when Molly came over to the restaurant. He knew he should have texted Lita not to come because he just knew this was going to be her reaction. Max always avoided Andrew because he would probably punch him until he's in a coma, and neither Lita nor Mina would have liked that.

"Babe, listen to me…" he began. Lita rolled her eyes. He sighed. He knew he was sating a typical boy's line. "Molly and Melvin had a fight and randomly, out of the blue, she came to me. I don't have her number anymore. You can check my phone." He removed his phone from his jeans pocket and handed it to her.

Lita gently pushed it away. "I don't need proof of that. I need proof that you don't love her anymore."

Max's eyes widened. "I stopped loving her the day we became friends." He sincerely said. He saw her reaction of shock and then of love. Lita smiled, and then groaned. "What?"

"Does that mean I have to kiss you now?" she joked.

Maxfield belted out a laugh, and then hugged his girlfriend. "You know I'll want more than a kiss." He said as he picked her up, ignoring her cry and led her to their bed.

"Mom, what does it mean if a girl doesn't want to get married to you, but claims she loves you?" Jaden asked as he watched his mother write a list of things to get for the upcoming BBQ. Jaden decided to go visit his mother as he would do religiously every Saturday. Serena usually joined him, but she had a local book signing to do and Zack was not playing games.

Selene Moon stopped writing. Her ash blond hair was styled in a similar form to Serena's signature look; two buns in top of ponytails. Their mother's hair was longer and wavy. When they were younger, Selene dyed her hair a bright blue, then a lavender color. Finally she decided to stay with her original hair color.

"It means she has commitment issues. Aphrodite was like that." She stated.

"But Raye isn't like…" he recalled his aunt's attitude and her demeanor. Raye was definitely like his aunt. "But Aphrodite is still like that."

Selene laughed. "She's like that to everyone else, but not to Andy." His mother said referring to Andrew Sr. Andrew's and Mina's father. "She's like a baby when she's around her husband. He's the only one who can handle her. Not even me, and we share the same face." She pointed out.

"So do I have to speak to Uncle Andy?"

Selene shook her head. "That fool? No way. Jaden give Raye some time. She's the type of girl that has her whole life planned out before her and her prince charming didn't count to show up soon. Now that you're here, she's afraid. I'm telling you from experience. When your father and I met, I didn't want to date him. He wasn't of 'my status.' But he convinced me otherwise and I am so happy that I chose this life for myself. Ill probably be married to a man my father chose and not be happy. Raye is going through the same thing. She's afraid of change. You should know Mr. Former psychology major. Change is a negative concept to her."

Jaden knew his mother was right. That was why he always went to her for advice. She knew what to say and how to say it. No wonder his mother was once a popular lawyer.

"Am I moving to fast?" Jaden asked another question.

Selene laughed. "What does that even mean? Do you mean if you know her well enough to pursue a relationship or marriage? Then yes. But if your gut or heart tells you she's the one, then that's it. I married your father after six months of dating. Although I was trying to get away from his for a year. And my sister and Andrew only dated for a month in college before getting engaged. The difference is they waited four years to actually get married. Everyone is different. When you know, you know." Selene placed her hand on top of her son's. "Raye will realize that you are the best thing that ever happened to her, and I'm not saying that because you're my son."

Jaden nodded. Then joked, "Six months? You couldn't wait that long for the honeymoon?"

* * *

"So I was thinking that an ocean themed wedding would be nice." Zachary said as he sat on Amy's coach eating Chinese takeout.

Amy giggled, while chewing on a piece of sesame chicken. "Very involved much? And when are you thinking of doing this? Summer is almost over."

Zachary sighed. "We can go to a tropical island or wait for next year."

Amy thought about it for a bit. "I would love to go to a tropical island in the winter. Although I do like the winter. Maybe a winter themed wedding?"

Zachary looked at the other company in the room, Michelle. The estranged half sister of his future wife. The sisters decided to mend their relationship. Every Friday was their sisterly date day. Zack avoided hanging with them those days, but Michelle insisted since they were sort of planning the wedding.

"What do you think Michelle?"

"I think a destination wedding sounds wonderful. Do you want a big wedding or small?"

"Small," the engaged couple said.

Michelle laughed. "Amy has definitely found her match." She commented, while the strawberry blond male and blue haired female blushed with embarrassment.

Zachary overcame his feelings and wrapped an arm around Amy's shoulders. "You damn right she did."

Amy's pink face flustered into a fiery red. Michelle smiled. "Have you our father yet?"

"Um not yet. I wouldn't how or when." Zack said.

Michelle looked at Amy. "I'm doing a concert next week. Dad said he will come. You should too." She turned to Zack. "And you as well." Amy was silent, not her usual, "I'm reading" silence, but "I'm afraid" silence. Michelle understood this reaction well. "Ill be there when you meet. Dad won't be sitting near you."

Zachary noticed the tension in the room eased up a bit.

After Michelle left, Zachary and Amy spoke seriously about her reaction to their father. They spoke as they cleaned up any mess.

"I haven't seen him in over ten years. I just thought about what I would say. How would I look to him? All he did was send postcards to me every birthday. No message, no nothing. Michelle either. And now I have to pretend we are one big happy family? I can't do it." Amy held onto herself like a small child. Tears flowing down her face.

Zachary didn't realize how bad her relationship with her father and sister were. She pretended everything was okay. But in reality, Amy was just scared. And she was a kind hearted person at heart. She could never curse anyone out or yell at them. That was the type of person she was. And Zachary loved her for it.

He reached out to her; she refused to look at him. So he grabbed her arms into his and held her tightly. "Amy, you have become such a wonderful woman. You have succeeded in a male dominated profession and is basically the assistant head of a hospital. You have achieved so such. And you picked the perfect male in this world to be your husband." Amy chuckled at that. "I'm sure, your dad is extremely proud of you. He loves you Ams."Amy looked up at her future husband and kissed him. First time she ever initiated one. Zachary gladly welcomed it. Right there in that moment, holding her in his arms, he knew he made the right decision.

* * *

 **REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

"I never seen Michelle play live before. Videos from Amara's cell, yes. But never like this, I'm just so excited!" Serena clapped in the lobby of the huge concert hall.

The rest of her group joined her. Trista stood home taking care of Hannah and Helios. Each couple looked absolutely adorable. Mina and Kadeem were matching with gray. Mina, of course, had to wear something tight and revealing. Kadeem looked professional as always. Lita was shy in her long emerald green dress. Maxfield wore navy blue. Amara wore a female version of the same suit. The two posed as twins. Andrew, Jaden, Zack, and Darien wore a regular black and white suit. Raye wore a purple A-line dress. Amy wore a short light blue dress. And Serena wore pink. Pink was her favorite color.

It was almost time to enter. And everyone was nervous. Especially Amy and Zachary. Amy was going to see her father after such a long time. And Zack was going to meet his future father in law. Serena cheered them on, but she could only do so much.

Amy's mom greeted them as well. Mrs. Mercury was suited in white, her date was some doctor from the hospital. She, Amy, and Michelle looked a like. Mrs. Mercury had dark turquoise hair, like Michelle, yet had bright blue eyes, like Amy. All three had heart shaped heads and button noses.

Soon, a man, average height, with dark blue hair came over and greeted them with Michelle. She looked absolutely beautiful with an all-black gown, sparkling with silver gems.

"I think we should give them privacy." Darien said. The men agreed and dragged their nosy girlfriends into the theater.

* * *

Amy couldn't feel the tears running down her face. She only knew she cried, when she saw Zachary reaching out his hand to remove the tears from her face. Her father hugged Amy with all he had. The two stayed like that for a while before Amy couldn't breathe. She introduced Zachary to her father. He was as kind as she remembered. Her mother was cordial with her ex-husband. She introduced him to her date, then left without saying anything else.

"She's upset I didn't say hi to her first." Her dad said. He knew her so well. Why did they divorce? "But you and Michelle are my number ones. And hopefully in a year, another little girl?"

Amy and Zacchary blushed. "Dad, we haven't gotten married yet."

Her father laughed. "Your mother was pregnant with you and we were close to getting engaged. Why do you think you and Michelle are close in age? I got my hands on her before anything happens."

"Ugh, dad. Please." Amy pleaded. She heard Zachary laugh. She knew he liked her dad already.

"And since I'm going to be in town for a bit, maybe we should all go out to eat to reconnect and learn more about my new son." He said.

The couple was confused. "You give us your approval without really knowing me?" Zack asked.

"Zachary, I know my Amy. She's not someone who chooses a man for no reason. I know that you care my girl. And I was worried that Amy was never going to find anyone, to be honest. You finally melted that frozen heart of hers."

Michelle and Amy smiled. That was their dad alright. Light hearted and easily impressed. The four of them spoke for a bit longer until one of Michelle band members came over to retrieve her. They all wished her good luck and proceeded inside to see the performance.

* * *

Michelle and her band performed popular music into classical. Mina wanted to dance the whole time, but Kadeem contained her. Darien laughed when he saw Serena try to sing each song Michelle played. Some people who sat in front of them, turned back and glared at them. Raye did the same, and the cousins behaved for the rest of the night.

"That was so much fun. Can we go to another?" Mina asked Kadeem.

"I'd rather bring Helios." He said. Mina cursed at him as he walked away from her. Kadeem sighed, then walked after her.

"That was lovely. I would love to see another one." Lita said.

"Really? It was kind of boring to me." Maxfield said.

Lita rolled her eyes. "Of course, you were on the verge of snoring, if I didn't nudge you awake."

Max cackled, then wrapped his arm around Lita's shoulders. "I promise if you bake me a lemon cake, I'll take you to another one."

Lita skeptically looked at her boyfriend. "Take me to another one and then I'll make the lemon one."

"Bet on it." and the two shook hands.

"Michelle did good." Jaden said to Amara.

"Good? She always does great. Now she's going to complain how she messed up on something." Amara said.

"The perfectionist is always hardest on themselves," Amy said. "It must run in the family."

Serena sighed. "Trust us, we know how you feel. Next week is mom's birthday party. I could imagine the craziness that's going to happen."

"I'm sure it will be fine." Michelle said, as she walked towards the group. Everyone greeted her with praise and well wishes. She thanked them all. Then, she turned to Amy and said, "Dad had to go, but I'm going to text you his number."

Amy smiled. Zachary whispered in her ear. "I'm so happy for you, Ams."

* * *

The next week passed without much drama or issues. Max hadn't heard much from Zack, though the two would hang for a bit at the restaurant. Zack was busy working to get enough vacation time for his honeymoon. Zack really couldn't wait till he and Amy got married. Max was happy for his best friend. He used to think that was sappy and stupid, but then he met Lita.

After the Molly fiasco, the two were stronger than ever. Molly did try to come back, but Max politely asked her to never return to the restaurant. It was disrespectful to Melvin and to Lita. Molly understood and hasn't returned.

The couple was on their way to Selene Moon's barbeque. This was the first one that he would be attending as Lita's boyfriend. Before he would try to expand his network and speak with other executives. Now, he just wanted to be by Lita's side. The Moons and Venus' raised her when her parents died. Maxfield heard that Lita's mother was Aphrodite's best friend and took it upon herself to take Lita in.

They arrived, not to a barbeque, but a summer ball. The place looked amazing. Maxfield forgot how huge the Moon's backyard was. It could hold more than 100 people, and it looked like there were about 90 of them. It was a birthday party for the notorious Titan Twins.

Selene and Aphrodite were still gorgeous women, even at 56 years old. Selene had on a short white dress with silver trimmings on top of the chest area. Aphrodite wore white as well. A white jumper that made Max understood where Mina inherited that body of hers. The twins did have the same face, but Aphrodite was curvier, while her sister was leaner. Selene had floor length hair, while her sister had it cut to a bob.

They were speaking to their guests. Max was nervous and wanted to see Zack or Jaden. He let out a breath of relief when he saw Jaden and Zack joking with their ladies by their side. Raye and Jaden matched in that fiery red they liked. Zack had his causal t-shirt and jeans, while Amy was more conservative with a summer dress and cardigan. It was in the high eighties. Why Amy?

"Hey!" Zack greeted his best friend with a hug.

"Sup, guys? Your mom went all out this year, huh?" he said to Jaden.

Jaden laughed. "This is her, 'I'm not 56' 50th birthday party." Jaden kissed Lita's cheek to greet her. "You guys are late. Uncle Andy is dying to see you." Jaden said to Lita.

Lita laughed, but Max frowned. Andrew Sr. or Andy as they called him was obviously the father of Andrew and Mina. He looked like an older version of Andrew, but with glasses and yellow blond hair with Indigo blue eyes, the same ones Mina inherited.

"I will talk to him later; this party won't end till like 2 in the morning, especially when Mina gets some alcohol into her system." Lita joked. Amy and Raye looked at his girlfriend weird.

"Mina is a horrible drunk and likes to flirt with everyone. Men and women alike. The old men here as well as the young ones love it when she does that. Then there's a dance later, where Mina dances with everyone. But with Kadeem here, who knows." Jaden explained. "She once made out with an eighty-year-old man when she was pissed drunk. Andrew and Lita dragged her away."

Lita laughed. It was so beautiful. "I think it was when Kadeem fired her from his horror movie. She was so mad."

"Making fun of my alcoholic self?" the subject of the topic came strolling with a red cup in one hand and holding onto Helios with the other.

"Hey, Daisy duke. Aren't those shorts a little too short?" Lita joked. If Maxfield wasn't in love with Lita, he would be pinning after Mina. She and her mother had bodies like goddesses. How the hell Kadeem didn't try to get with Mina sooner?

Mina released Helios' hand for a second to twirl for a second. "Approve? It is going to go up to 95. And you're not concealing much yourself." Mina winked at her best friend.

Lita was simply beautiful with her green crop top and white capris.

"I don't know who's worse, you or Serena." Jaden said laughing.

"Worse about what?" Serena asked as she joined the group. Serena had her long hair in her signature bun style, but she was sporting the sexy look as well. A mini skirt with a white see-through blouse, tied at the ends.

"Your outfits! How could a children's author be wearing that?" Zachary said in agent mode.

Serena rolled her eyes. "I'm on vacation." She simply said.

The whole group laughed, then Max asked, "Where are your men?"

Mina and Serena glanced at each other, then at Max. "Having a bromance." They pointed to Darien and Kadeem speaking near the bar with beers in their hands.

Max looked at Lita. She sighed and nodded. Yes, he loved beer. Soon, Zack and Jaden joined him and the two men.

* * *

"Men and their beers. Maybe you should join them Mina?" Raye teased.

In response, Mina swallowed her drink in one gulp and walked towards the boys. Helios left to play with the other children present. Kadeem wrapped his arm around Mina's waist, while he listened to Max's jokes. She heard the girls laugh at her and stuck her tongue at them.

As time, passed more guests surprisingly came. Friends of the Titan sisters of course. They must have been powerful before they married. Especially Serena's mother. It was amazing to see so many lawyers and business men. Lita and Max gained more customers since she semi-catered the party. Mina promoted her play, Zachary gave out his card for possible customers that wanted their children to become famous overnight, and Darien gained investors for the hospital. By the time it was time to cut the cake, the young group of friends instantly became wealthier overnight.

The infamous Titian twins were sung to as they blew out the candles of three tier cake that Lita made. By the end of the night, everyone was beyond exhausted. The socializing, the keeping an eye out for the children, but trying to live a bit. Mina got so drunk that she mistaken Kadeem as a huge Helios. To the embarrassment of her family and the annoyance of her boyfriend. Raye recorded the whole thing. Of course, the party ended with fireworks and everyone went their separate ways.

Jaden drove Raye and Darien home. The men sat in the front of the car, while the girls sat in the back.

"I didn't see your dad," Serena commented.

"He refuses to show his face. He thinks if he meets your mother and grandfather all will be lost." Raye stated.

"I mean, at the wedding, he did meet my mom. According to what she said, but he couldn't tell given that my mother was pregnant with Sammy then, and she had blue hair."

Jaden laughed. "What was up with that? Mom has some serious issues."

"Please, that's nothing compared to the day she made Mina and Lita dye her hair lavender because she was tired of the blue." Serena turned to Raye. "You should have seen my father's face. It was a disaster. Dye was splashed all over the house. It took three cleaning companies to clean everything."

"Our mother was similar. She loved dancing, but was horrible at it. She grabbed Darien once and twirled him until he was dizzy. He threw up for ten minutes." Raye said with a smile.

"Mind you, I was twelve. How lame was that?" Darien joked. "Then dad would come home and force him to dance. He always threw up too."

"I loved dancing with mom, are you kidding me? Why do you think I do the same with Hannah?" Raye paused to gather her thoughts. "Sometimes, I forget she's not our full bloodied sister."

"No, but she still is your sister." Serena said. She placed her hand on Raye's. "Hannah is much as your sister as your mother is you mother. You can share those memories with her. Trista wouldn't mind a bit. She loves you guys."

Raye nodded. "You know Serena, you might make a great mom someday."

This caused Serena and Darien to blush. Jaden laughed.

"And you also might make a great mom. Jaden, hurry up and give me a niece or nephew. Amara doesn't want children and Sammy is too young."

"I'll give you a niece or nephew when Raye accepts my proposal."

Serena gasped. "He proposed to you?"

* * *

"So, did he?" Darien asked when they arrived at the house. Raye ignored all of Serena's questions in the car. She stopped when Jaden said he was joking. But Darien knew otherwise.

They headed to her room to continue the conversation.

"Not technically. I just told him that I don't believe in marriage, and that I don't want to get married."

Darien scoffed. "Dude, you have albums of wedding dresses and venues since you were like Hannah's age."

"Well things change Dare. I'm going to be a lawyer, and Jaden is going to be…the next Picasso. We will be busy and probably fall out of love or something."

"Worried about the future? That's normal. You think I don't feel the same with Serena? But I know I will make it work."

"What if I get leukemia too? I wouldn't want my children to suffer like we are. And I wouldn't want Jaden to remarry."

Darien laughed. "I thought Serena had an overactive imagination." He sat on his sister's queen-sized bed, next to her. "Raye, you can't live in fear of 'what ifs.' You won't ever be able to live life to the fullest. Jaden and you are a match in every way. And I know you. It's not that you don't want to get married, is that you are afraid of what comes after. But isn't that the beauty of it?"

Raye pushed Darien away from her. "Geez, how do you know what to say all the time?"

Darien smirked. "Because older siblings are supposed to act like they know everything."

* * *

"I think you need to stop drinking," Kadeem said as he removed his clothes from the barbeque. Helios was already sleeping in his room.

Mina laughed. "I can handle my liquor." Mina hiccupped and giggled. She was laying on the bed.

"No, you can't. You were flirting with an old man thinking it was me and you thought I was Helios."

"You have abnormally light hair. What else I was supposed to think? And your son looks like you obviously."

"I don't have wrinkles or a chihuahua next to me!" he yelled. Frustrated, he walked to the bathroom.

"Dogs hate you anyways!" was Mina's response. She giggled, then went to the kitchen to drink some water.

That helped her a bit. Then she went to the guest bathroom to wash her face. She removed her makeup and went back into her bedroom. Kadeem was laying on the bed reading something on his laptop.

"Calmer now?" she asked.

"What would happen if you were pregnant? Do you think you can wait to drink for forty weeks, or what if Helios starts to copy you?"

Feeling offended, Mina yelled. "You drink more than I do!"

"In one day, you can drink more than what I drink in a month."

"I am a social drinker. I just drink when I go out. That's it. I am capable of handling myself. I'm already halfway sober right now."

"You need help, Mina. I don't know if these are the issues you have because of your mother or whatever, but this needs to stop. I don't want an embarrassment of a girlfriend. For that, I would have stayed with my wife."

Mina gasped, not believing if what she heard was correct. But damn, he pissed her off.

"Damn, I'm sorry I can't be the perfect girl for you. I'm not a robot. I am human. I like to drink, and I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of other people. But they know how I am. How professional and fun I can be. And yes, I have so many issues with my mother, but drinking at a party isn't a result of that." Mina headed towards the door. Kadeem was going to get up to stop her, but she refused him. "You may be pissed at me because of what I did, but I think you're just angry because I said I love you to everyone at the party expect for you."

Mina left to Kadeem's room, where her bed resided. There, she laid and cried until sleep consumed her.

* * *

 **Review?**


	17. Chapter 17

Short Chapter!

* * *

The restaurant was busy. More than usual. Today was Wednesday and it felt like a Saturday. Lita was chopping up all kinds of ingredients, while Max's facial muscles were starting to hurt. Being a great host was a pain. However, he had to please the new cliental. Many lawyer and business friends of Serena and Mina's mother came to check the place out. They loved it. Some even held their annual dinner conferences there.

All of them loved the look, feel, and food of the place.

"Mr. Nephrite, I wish to celebrate my daughter's sweet sixteen here. How does the reservations work?" A big-time business man asked Max.

Fisheye, Max's event planner, escorted the male away to talk more business. He was the triplet brother of Mina's former coworker, Tiger's eye.

"Rough day?" Lita asked. She chugged down a ginger ale.

Lately, his beautiful Jupiter had been feeling unwell. Max guessed it was because of the stress of Molly, then the Titan twins' birthday party, and now all these new clients.

"Regular day in the office." He joked.

"Ms. Jupiter, it is so nice to see you." An older male said as he approached the couple. He was Mr. Ring, a known real estate agent. He stared at Lita as if she was a ghost. "You look exactly like her." He mentioned.

Lita smiled and thanked him. Max was confused about this whole conversation. Who was it that this person was referring too? The man didn't continue the conversation because he had an appointment with someone else. Then Max and Lita were busy once again. So, during their lunch break, in Maxfield's office, he brought out the conversation again.

"He was talking about my mother. Lala Jupiter." Lita said as she ate her crackers and ginger ale.

"Your mother was Lala?"

Lala Jupiter was a world class supermodel from back in the day. She was taller than Lita, almost his height. She was beautiful with tan skin and vine green hair. Her husband, Lawrence Jupiter was shorter than her and was a fashion designer. Unfortunately, they died in a plane crash on their way to Bora Bora for their eleventh-year anniversary. Their fans were devastated. And their Jupiter empire fell.

Though Lawrence's designs were still being made, it wasn't the same beautiful abstract designs and fabrics. It was more department store brand; where his work should be on famous fashion magazines and on the runways. Yet, with all their famous work no one really knew their secret child. When Lala was pregnant, she hid from the world. She retired early from the modeling world, then her tragic accident occurred a few years later. When Max met Lita, she was nineteen. He figured it was a coincidence that she had the same last name as the famous couple and how her parents died. Mina spoke about it as if it was recent.

Lita smiled. "Yeah, my parents were super attached to each other and me. My mom almost died giving birth to me, and I was a pre-me. So, when they died, it was horrible for me. I was so depressed. I had to go to therapy and everything. I could imagine how Mina's mother was feeling. Aphrodite was my mother's best friend since they were thirteen. Of course, it was hard on her. Even though so many people think she's a witch, but she was my second mom and Selene was my third mom. They helped me so much through this." Lita sighed. "Mina doesn't say it, but the reason why she and her mother have such a bad relationship was because her mother focused on me too much."

"I didn't think you went through all of this. You know I am here for you, Lita." Maxfield went around his desk and kneeled down to face Lita. "You are literally the strongest woman I know. You have been through so much and still accomplished so much. You inspire me and I love you for it."

Lita kissed Max. "Do you want something that you are being so nice?"

Max laughed. "No. But do you have anything else surprising to tell me, modeling heiress?"

Lita held her boyfriend's face, holding with it shaking hands. Max was confused, but he didn't interrupt her. "Max, I don't think anything crazy yet. But, I'm late."

* * *

The fact that Mina and Kadeem were having a falling out at the moment did not mean the show would be ruined. Kadeem was angry at Mina for something as simple as telling him that she loved him. Didn't actions spoke louder than words. So why was he being such a jerk about it? He was the coldest man in the celebrity world. Why did he give a crap about her feelings?

Mina didn't want her personal feelings to be in the way of her performance. The play was approaching soon and they needed everything to be perfect. Time was of the essence. Mina did not mess up once, actually none of them did, which made Mr. Wiseman very happy.

Mina and Diamond practiced their finale kiss once more before belting out into song. How cliché was that?

After their song, Wiseman told them they had a two-hour lunch break. Mina and Serena decided to go Andrew's arcade. Luckily it was a few blocks away. Helios was with his father today. It was Kadeem's first day off in such a long time and Mina took advantage to get away from her stupid boyfriend.

"Mina, you seem to be out of it. Did something with Kadeem again?" Serena asked. She drank her chocolate milkshake and ate some fries. Mina explained their fight to Serena. "Wow, but you do have a drinking problem."

Mina groaned. "Not you too." She sighed. "I'll quit next week. But this week I need to have like five drinks everyday before going back home. I rather sleep than speak with him."

"Mina, in all honesty, do you love Kadeem?"

Mina chewed on her onion rings. "I don't even know what that means. Every guy I ever liked, I thought I loved. With Kadeem, it's different. We hated each other and now we still hate each other, but are going at it like rabbits. He claims he loves me, but he never shows it. He's the same as always. The only time I see a different him is when he allows me to cuddle with him after sex. Other than that, he's a cold-hearted bastard."

"I'm sure that's not true. Kadeem is really nice. He's related to Trista."

Mina gave Serena a look. "Really? That doesn't mean anything. They are polar opposites."

Serena laughed. "Maybe in certain things, but I'm sure when it comes to loving someone, the siblings are the same."

Mina contemplated for a bit. "How do you know what love is?"

Serena sighed. "There's no real definition of it. Darien makes me happy. I know he would always be there for me. He makes me feel all kinds of things that I thought I would never get to feel. I'm jealous, joyful, and at peace when I'm with him. He's the Prince charming that I would always make up in my books. He tolerates me and accepts me for who I really am. That's what I view as love."

Mina sighed. "Maybe Kadeem and I shouldn't be together. We bicker all the time."

"Because you both of stubborn control freaks." Serena commented.

Mina agreed with her cousin. Mina thought if this doesn't change than she should move out. She and Kadeem are probably not right for each other. Before Mina said anything else, her phone went off. She checked to find a text message from an unknown number.

 _It's Byruit. Meet me at the Gardens restaurant in ten minutes_. Mina showed Serena the text.

"Want me to come with you?"

"You think I should go?"

Serena nodded. "Duh! You know you're curious."

"You're right. And no, you don't have to come. If I'm late, I'm going to need you as my stand in."

"You want me to act with Diamond? No way."

"It's only if I come back late. Let me run now."

* * *

Serena groaned at Mina as she left. She didn't want to work with Diamond in stage. He would try to do all the kiss scenes first. Serena treaded slowly back to the theater. Wiseman looked at Serena weirdly. He asked for Mina. She replied stating a personal emergency. She hoped.

The two hours were up and Wiseman was getting impatient. Mina hadn't texted back in the last twenty minutes. "Alright, Serena I just need you stand there and allow Diamond to flirt with you."

Diamond smiled. It wasn't that Diamond was a jerk or ugly. He was quite handsome. He had light hair that looked like a clear diamond shining in the sunlight. His midnight blue eyes made all the girls swoon. But not Serena. She was never attracted to him. Ever since she met Darien, she knew why. She need someone opposite of her. Calm, cool and collected. Diamond was cool, but he was impulsive and quick to anger.

Serena changed into Mina's peasant costume. Some people gasped when Serena came out. She really did look like Mina. However, Serena's blonde was more platinum and she was leaner than Mina. But their faces were almost identical. Mina's was rounder, while Serena's was heart shaped.

Diamond held his hand out and Serena grabbed it, pretending she was Mina's character. Diamond recited his lines perfectly as if Mina was there. Then the song was going to play. They stopped and proceeded to the next scene. Their first kiss. Serena knew that Mina and Diamond don't actually kiss until the finale. So, she was happy. When Diamond's character professed his love to Mina's character, he leaned in.

But instead of pretending to kiss, he grabbed onto Serena's waist, placed a hand on her face. Diamond kissed Serena. She pushed him away and smacked him. Mr. Wiseman stopped their practice and yelled at both of them. Serena was glaring at Diamond, then at Wiseman. She paused when she saw Darien standing in the back.

Serena, who rarely cursed, began spewing out profanities, in whispers, of course. Darien was without his lab coat, meaning he was on lunch. He must have come to surprise her. He shook his head in disappoint and left. Serena ran after him, ignoring Diamond and Wiseman's calling of her name. She was able to catch him in time. Darien looked pissed.

"Dare-"

He placed a hand up. "Where's Mina?"

"Kadeem's ex-wife called her and she went to meet with her. She asked me to stand in. I couldn't refuse."

"Yes, you can. You know how he feels about you."

"This is my job, Darien."

He pointed at her. His eyes were angry, sad, and tired all at the same time. "Your job is to write, not kiss other men."

Serena was lost for words. But she had to defend herself. "Darien, you saw that I pushed him away."

"Yeah, after you allowed him to stick his tongue down your throat!"

Serena inwardly gagged. "That is such a lie! You know that."

Darien shook his head. "I don't want to speak about this. I'll text you later or something."

"Darien!" Serena yelled out. He ignored her as she ignored her boss and the idiot that caused this situation. "You jerk! Don't you dare text me!"

Serena wanted to cry, but she was angrier about his sudden outburst. He didn't even give her a chance. He was acting so stupid. Mina, then, arrived with her face pale. Serena approached her cousin with concern. All her anger went away.

Mina grabbed onto Serena. Tears were threatening to come out.

"What happened?"

"She's leaving to India. She's abandoning Helios again, and she wants me to be his legal parent."

Serena was shocked and confused at the same time. "Isn't that good news?"

Mina shook her head. "On my way over here, Kadeem texted me. He broke up with me." Mina held onto Serena and the two cousins cried. Serena had a feeling that she would be in the same boat soon.

* * *

DRAMA! I'LL BE EXPLAINING EVERYTHING NEXT CHAPTER.

* * *

 **Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know many of you dislike Kadeem, but don't! He's my favorite.**

* * *

Mina sat in front of Bryuit, Kadeem's ex-wife. The beautiful fair haired and skilled female wore clothing more expensive than Mina's shoe collection. Mina was surprised that Artemis and her lawyer, Hawkeye, were there speaking with Bryuit and Galaxia, a very expensive and famous lawyer. Artemis greeted Mina with a smile.

"What's going on?" Mina asked. Trying to get this thing going because she had to run back.

"Let's talk." Bryuit said. She gestured to an empty seat.

The Gardens was a small café for rich people. It was intimate and very comfortable.

"Okay. What's up?"

Bryuit pushed her hair back. "I'm going to be frank with you Mina. I'm leaving Tokyo. I'm giving all rights to Kadeem for Helios. However, I want you to adopt him. I want you to be his legal mother."

Mina thought that this had to be a joke. No way was Bryuit Witch ready to let this go. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"No, I'm serious Mina. I'm moving to India. There's no place for me here. I think that Helios is best without me. I may be his birth mother, but nothing more. I've seen the way he is with you. You are his mother."

Mina looked at Artemis. Her British manager shook his head in confusion. He seemed he had no clue what was happening. "I need to speak to Kadeem about this. He is the father."

"And I'm sure that idiot will agree. You are the woman of his dreams." Bryuit said bitterly.

Mina blushed, but couldn't help to feel a sense of guilt. In some weird way, Mina is the "other woman." Even though, Kadeem loved her.

"Just give me until tonight. I'll promise ill get back to you."

There was a lot to think of. Her dream was to be a famous actress first before becoming a mother. Was this really the right choice? She absolutely loved Helios, but she had to put herself first. Her dreams were a priority. Luckily, the group nodded and Artemis agreed to drive Mina to the studio. She was very close to being extremely late. When they were half way to the studio, she received.

 _I cannot believe you. You disgust me. We are through._

Mina had to reread the text a few times before calling Kadeem. No answer. She called six more times before he picked up.

"What?"

"What do you mean "what"? Hello, what is this text?"

"You know how to read?"

Mina, who was extremely pissed, cursed him out. Artemis looked nervous with all the profanities that left her mouth. "you are the biggest prick I ever met in my life. I hope the worst possible things happens to you. I wish poor Helios wasn't you son. He deserves a better father than you."

"I know what is best for my son. And I'm glad you aren't it. Have a nice life." He hung up.

Mina looked at her phone and screamed.

"Do you want me to call Wiseman?"

Mina shook her head. "No, I just want to go."

Artemis said nothing, though Mina knew he looked upset as she felt. Once being dropped off, Artemis asked if Mina wanted company. She refused, smiling as if nothing happened. Artemis sighed and lectured Mina that she shouldn't keep her feelings bottled. Mina replied that it was her job as an actress to do so.

When they parted, Mina met up with Serena. The cousins hugged and spilled out their frustrations to each other. They vowed to live the rest of this year without men. No men deserved their love. They were rare crystals in the world of barbaric females and if they weren't appreciated, then no one would know how brightly they could shine.

Serena and Mina wiped their tears and entered the stage. Everyone didn't comment on their puffy red eyes as Wiseman yelled at them. Mostly at Serena for slapping Diamond's face. It was his only redeeming feature. The group resumed to act. And no one knew that the cousins were possibly single women again.

* * *

Jaden yawned as he awoke from his midafternoon nap. He had so much work with famous decorators and business men who wanted to purchase his works. Some were simple flower paintings, while others were really disturbing, like a hefty man dressed in women's lingerie. Jaden wanted to throw up when he was doing that one. His time with Raye was limited. She was back in law school. She was working with various lawyers and writing papers. It had been a busy September for them both.

Jaden went into the kitchen to prepare some snacks. He was shocked when he found Serena and Mina watching sapping chick flicks and throwing popcorn at the guy. Must have had another fight with Kadeem.

"What did you do this time?" Jaden asked.

Mina and Serena glared at him. Jaden was taken a back. the eerily identical glare made Jaden sweat. Mina paused the movie.

"Darien got mad because Diamond kissed me, but I pushed him away." Serena said.

"Kadeem dumped me for no reason!" Mina said. No, there had to be plenty of reasons for Kadeem to dump Mina.

"Okay. Hold on. Start from the beginning." And so, the sister and cousin of the brilliant painter explained everything to him. Of course, as a guy Jaden would get why Darien blew up, but he didn't get Kadeem. Because Mina didn't say I love you? Or maybe he somehow found out about the secret meeting with Bryuit and Mina.

"Have you tried to speak to them?"

Mina and Serena showed Jaden their call logs. "They are not picking up." They both said.

"I hate men." Serena said.

"Me too, but I don't like females. I can't be like Amara and Michelle."

Jaden laughed. "I think this would blow over in like three days. I'm going to eat something now. You want anything?"

"Burgers and Shakes." Serena said.

"A whole bunch of ice cream." Mina said.

Jaden sighed. He texted Lita, Raye, and Amy. They really needed their friends. He told Andrew to deliver the food and that hell pay for it. He couldn't be around emotional females. Luckily, the girls

"I'm staying over Zack's while you guys…girls hash out everything." Jaden left, calling Zack to warn him if Amy started hating him out of nowhere.

* * *

Four days later…

Kadeem drank his eighth glass of scotch for the night. Mina and him were officially over. He would never have guessed it. He wanted to fully blame her, but he couldn't. He was at fault too. He became so angry when he found about the adoption papers that he wanted her to have a taste of her own medicine. But of course, it backfired on him. He told Mina those words because she's so impulsive and she doesn't think. It's her way or the high way. She never thinks about anyone else. Other than Helios.

Shit. Helios. How would he explain that his other mother isn't coming back into his life?

He knew it was officially over when he came back from a meeting, two days ago, for a potential movie and all of her things were gone. Including her bed. All day, she must have taken her things. But to where? Serena's? Litas?

Kadeem sighed. She even took the television and couch. Kadeem slumped to the ground. Damn. He recalled her words to him. She called him an unfit father. Plus, other things that he would never think she would say. He saw how she and Diamond were promoting the play as if she wasn't experiencing the heartbreak of her life. Maybe she actually wasn't. She hadn't told him she loved him. And when Bryuit told him that Mina was going to meet with her to discuss Helios, Kadeem was furious. The woman had no right to throw away Helios like that. and Mina should have known better. Bryuit must have been scheming something. And Mina was stupid enough to believe her.

Freaking Mina. He hoped she learned her lesson. Don't take Kadeem Kunzite for granted. Of course, Trista lectured him on his stubbornness. But he refused to apologize until she admitted that she was wrong. Usually Mina was quick to ask for forgiveness, but from what he could tell. When she was angry, she would just go to sleep in her bed upstairs. Now with all her things gone, he knew she was beyond pissed. Who knows how long she will take this time?

* * *

Lita was nervous going to her OBGYN. The night she saw Mina and Serena, she didn't want to announce the good news about her possibly being pregnant. She wanted to be there for her friends. Amy and Raye actually sided with Darien. Serena should have been warier of Diamond. However, they didn't condone his behavior about it. Kadeem was a touchy subject because he was so mysterious and the girls only knew about him from what Mina complained about.

Yet, Lita made everyone feel better by baking cookies and they stood up watching romantic comedies.

Now here she was with a pacing Max. she didn't know whether he was excited or was hoping it was false. He barely said anything about the baby situation since she told him. He continued to work as if nothing happened. Lita hated when he was like this. But she ignored him as much as he ignored her. She was so happy when Jaden texted her. She had to escape.

The doctor entered the room. Dr. Alan was her Obstetrician, while his wife, Dr. Ann, was the pediatrician to their small clinic.

He smiled at Lita and Max. Max stood up to shake the good doctor's hand.

"Welcome." He sat when Max did. "Well, I looked over your blood work." Max nodded. Lita held her breath. "And congrats to you both. You are three weeks along."

Lita let out a sob. Max jumped up with joy. Lita stared at her boyfriend. He planted a kiss on hers. Dr. Alan gave them some privacy and he would come back to do an ultrasound.

"I thought you were angry." Lita said with tears running down her face.

"Lita, are you freaking kidding me? I was just shocked. I have the girl of my dreams and she's pregnant with my kid? Kill me now." Max held Lita close, but was careful with her stomach. "I swear to you and to my child that I would watch over the both of you until the day I die. And even afterwards." Max bent down to kiss Lita's covered belly. "I already have a name for the baby."

Lita rolled her eyes. Of course, he did. "What is it?"

"Juno. After my mom," Max stated.

Lita didn't know if it was her or the baby, but she felt warm with butterflies inside. The name was somewhat perfect.

"What if it's a boy?"

Max laughed. "Then Maxfield Nephrite III, duh."

Lita kissed him. "How about Lawrence Maxfield?"

"Or Juno Lala?"

Lita smiled with the warmest smile one would ever see on her. "Yes."

The newly parents to be hugged. "We have to tell everyone." Max said.

Lita agreed. Mina would be ecstatic to be a godmother, despite everything that has happened.

"Yep, also I have to tell Zack that I want him as my best man."

"huh?" Lita looked at her boyfriend confused.

"Did you think that I wasn't going to marry you? No way, we have to get married before you start showing. I know how insecure you are going to get."

Lita kicked Max. "I will not!"

* * *

 **At least someone is going to have a happy ending. Hopefully?**

* * *

 **Review?**


	19. Chapter 19

Amy was worried. Not because of her wedding. No, she was worried about the hatred her friends have towards each other. From September to late November, Serena and Darien refused to speak. Though, according to them, they haven't broken up yet. Darien informed her that Serena would pick up his phone call then hang up on him purposely after screaming "jerk." Amy knew Darien regretted his outburst. He knew he was overreacting. Amy had a feeling that Darien felt inferior to Diamond. It was Diamond Prince after all. He was tall, handsome, great singer, and as a writer, Serena would have fallen for him because he looked like an actual prince. But Amy always felt that Darien would have been a King and Serena, a Queen, with how well they complemented each other.

Mina and Kadeem were a whole other disaster. Zack had moved in with Amy, because he gave his apartment to Jaden. Jaden was basically kicked out by Mina, who took over his room. Jaden wasn't upset at the change. Neither was Zack. He told her he loved living with her. And Amy didn't mind him. He was going to be her future husband after all. Amy would never think the two most love-sick girls of the group would be "single."

The only good that came during these few months were Lita and Max. Lita kept her pregnancy a secret from the group until she was at least more than eight weeks along, which was wise. Unfortunately, most miscarriages happened during the first trimester. Amy, even, saw her fiancée tearing up when Max asked him to the godfather to their unborn child. Mina was the godmother. Mina declared to spoil "Juno." That was the name Max gave. Zack loved it and so did Mina.

Then Zack stated that if he and Amy were to ever have a girl, her name would either be Amy with an I or Pallas, which was another name for the goddess Athena. The goddess of wisdom.

Mina gushed about naming her child Ceres, which was her and Serena's maternal grandmother's name. Ceres Titian.

Jaden teased Raye that their daughter would be name Vesta. Vesta was Raye and Darien's mother's name.

"Look Lita, we started a baby trend. Maybe some of you are already pregnant without knowing." Max joked.

Raye, Serena, and Amy denied any sexual relations. Mina rolled her eyes. She said she would rather eat raw sewage than have Kadeem's child. Serena agreed with Mina.

"I think you should talk with them." Amy said.

"Why?" both girls said.

Amy sighed. "Raye is my maid of honor and Max is Zack's best man. That means that Darien and Kadeem are invited to the wedding because they are good friends with us as well. I need you two to be cordial with each other. None of you are going to ruin that day." She stated firmly. "Mina, I understand you will be tired from the play. But I assure you that if you and Kadeem start bickering I will throw you out myself. Another thing, Serena: You are a successful twenty-two-year-old female with an idiotic jealous boyfriend. Start acting like a mature female and make sure you keep Darien on check." Amy huffed.

Everyone stared at the shy doctor in awe, Zack looked like he fell for her all over again. Serena agreed and texted Darien. But Mina still didn't budge. She and Kadeem were officially over.

"Now, I have a wedding to plan and lives to save. See you next week." Amy said as she left.

Zack winked at the group and left with his fiancé.

"Zack better not let her go." Max joked.

* * *

Darien was nervous. Palms were sweating, knees were weak, and his heart was racing. Serena had call to set up a time to meet. They were going to talk everything out. After almost two months, people were beginning to think they had broken up. He thought they had broken up too. So, when she had actually called, he was happy, but worried at the same time.

Was this really the end of Darien and Serena?

Darien waited in his large office. The one that used to belong to Trista and his father, Samuel. Darien changed the décor a bit. He added some light colors to make it friendlier. On his desk was a picture of his family when Hannah was one. And another photo of him and Serena, when they went on their fifth date. He asked a random person to take the picture. He had his arms around her, as she placed her hands on his arms. They looked good. They looked happy.

A knock was heard on the other side, Darien told them to enter. Serena, in all her beauty, entered. She wore a flowing skirt with a crop top. Her light blonde hair was not in an its regular two bun form, but in a long pony tail. It looked weird on her.

"Hey," Serena began.

"Serena, how you been?"

Serena sighed. "Please don't ask me that. We sound like exes."

"Are we?"

"I don't know." Serena said. "You tell me?"

Darien sighed. He pointed to the two chairs in front of his desk. "Sit." He commanded.

Serena listened. "I came here because Amy would have my head if I didn't. Now, I want to know, Darien…are we okay?"

Darien rose up from his expensive, president of the hospital, chair and sat on the smaller one next to Serena. "What do you want me to say? I'm sorry? Because I have been trying and I recall you saying some nasty things to me besides calling me a jerk."

"Can you blame me? I wouldn't think you would get so angry about Diamond. I don't care for him. I even smacked him. You could ask Jaden; I almost drank mouth wash to get rid of his lips. The only person I ever want to kiss is you. But you didn't have to act that way."

"I know. When I saw you two together I felt that you guys were better suited for each other than you and I."

Serena laughed. A laugh he missed so much. "That's the funniest thing I have ever heard in my life." Serena grabbed Darien's face. "I get that you get jealous. So, do I, but if you ever do this to me again, I will hurt you." She said smiling. Serena, then kissed him. He welcomed it, but couldn't help to feel a sense of unease.

* * *

For the past few days, Mina camped out in Serena's bed, just for the day while everyone was gone. She had to play the upbeat singing session. She couldn't be a depressed human being. It was still hard given that she felt like she abandoned Helios as well. Trista would visit her with him secretly. Helios was good at keeping secret, but it wasn't the same. She missed being with them. Why did he break up? Crap, she's tearing up again. Mina grabbed another handful of tissues to blow her nose. This was annoying. If she knew this would have happened, she would have never attempted any type of relationship with him.

Was it because she didn't say she loved him? Was it such a big deal for him?

"Mina? You here?" Serena asked, coming in with a bright smile.

Mina wiped her tears away. "Seems like you guys made up."

Serena nodded. "But I think he's still jealous of Diamond."

"Trust me, he has nothing to be jealous over. I would know. I've kissed the guy many times."

Serena sat on the bed, agreeing with Mina's opinion about Diamond. "How are you though? You were kind of quiet after we spoke about pregnancy. Have you spoken to him?"

Mina shook her head. Kadeem blocked her number. She tried calling after the break up, but it didn't allow her to do so.

"I know I'm not…wait, we usually have the same cycle. When did you start?"

"Two weeks ago." Mina's eyes widen. She cursed. She began counting back to last month. "What happened?" Serena asked.

Mina held her stomach. "I might be having Ceres."

* * *

Kadeem poured another drink. In the past two weeks, he finished three scotch and four vodka bottles.

"You smell like shit." Darien said as he entered Kadeem's home.

The home was back to the way it was before. A bachelor pad with a mess that you would think a rat pack came through there. Helios stayed with Trista as Kadeem was clearly unstable to care for him.

Kadeem flipped his middle finger at Darien. "Why did you dump her if you were going to end up like a mess?"

Kadeem gulped the alcohol. Then poured more. "I'm trying to save her from her stupidity."

Darien sat next to him on his couch. "What do you mean?"

Kadeem drank and poured again. "The papers Mina signed were falsified. She signed as Byruit's witness to take Helios away from me. Byruit told me that she will drop everything if I break up with her. I had to. Helios can't be with that woman. Once Byruit gets what she wants, she'll leave."

"How did that happen? Serena told me that Mina's lawyer read the contract."

"The sly witch used invisible ink to hid the real document that Mina signed for."

Darien groaned in frustration. "What does that witch want?"

"10 million."

Darien cursed, which he rarely does. "What a greedy whore."

Kadeem nodded in agreement. "If Mina knew she would feel so guilty. I don't want that to happen."

"But Kadeem, she's suffering without you. She deserves to know the truth." Kadeem shook his head. "Don't be a stubborn fool. You lost her once already. You shouldn't let Byruit win."

Kadeem said nothing but drank once more. He thought about what Darien said, she's suffering without you. Kadeem couldn't help but smirk at that lie. Mina will bounce back. She's stronger than she thinks.

"Hi, grandpa. I need your friend's number for a case…its personal…we might have a scammer on our hands." Darien said, he looked at Kadeem. "Thanks, gramps." Darien hung up.

"My grandpa knows a guy that deals with underground dealings. I'm sure he will get some dirt on Byruit. You won't have to worry about her again. Kadeem, you are a great dad. You love Mina. I already saw one asshole ruin a Kunzite. I don't need you to fall in despair as well."

Kadeem, who rarely showed emotion, snaked his arms around Darien, his ex-nephew in law and close friend. "Thank you."


	20. Chapter 20

Some time passed and it was time for the Mina's debut as a Broadway star. All were quiet in the theater; the group was anxious. Hushed whispers surrounded the building. Many were excited, others were skeptics. Byruit sat across from the group on the other side. Kadeem ignored her. Trista glared at her, and Helios didn't notice her. He was too excited to see Mina perform on stage. Serena wanted to kick her out, but Wiseman yelled at her to not cause a scene.

Soon the lights flicked and the theater darkened. Lights flashed on the stage as the director Wiseman, played the "author." The large midnight blue curtains were still shut behind him.

"Once upon a time," he said dramatically. Some of the audience laughed. "There lived a very handsome prince." Girls yelled out Diamond's name. Wiseman chuckled. "He was engaged to a beautiful noble woman named Lizbeth. But she did not love him. She was in love with another, his younger brother, Sebastian. The two plotted against Prince Axel behind his back. The prince was unaware. Complete heartbroken, the prince thought he would never find love again, until…" Wiseman pointed at the curtain.

It opened to a throne room. White and gold surrounded the scene. The throne was pure white with gold moldings. The top of it was a golden lion's head. it sat upon a large flight of stairs. Buffet tables and other ballroom decors took up the rest of the stage. Catsy, in a purple, A-line dress came waltzing in. Diamond in a white and light blue tunic, pants and shoes. The light blue outlined the trimmings of the outfit. His platinum blonde hair was pull back in a low ponytail. His female fans went wild. Professionally, Diamond ignored them. He spoke his lines with such power. He asked for Catsy's reason for the rejection of marriage. Catsy rolled her eyes. "I just want to focus on me." Music began to play. Catsy followed her dance moves perfectly as she sang to Diamond. She removed the skirt of her dress to show a purple tutu outfit. Catsy sang and danced with no mistakes. Diamond looked upset as he was supposed to. Rubeus was in the back, near the throne, smiling wickedly for the audience to see. The scene changed as Diamond expressed his pain to his friends.

Again, music played. Diamond began to sing, girls cried out. Serena and Darien rolled their eyes. The other boys joined him. More screaming happened. But no one could deny, those boys could sing. As they sang, the scene began to change slowly. Diamond and the boys walked away from the stage as others entered.

It was the market scene where people were trying to sell others their goods. Stands of various items were scatted throughout the stage. The back of the stage was a projection of the castle. Large with sand colored stones. Similar to Rapunzel's castle in Tangled.

A group of girls were gossiping among themselves. Mina entered the stage. It was the men's turn to cry out. Mina wore a light brown dress with patches by her right knee. She wore a torn pale-yellow apron with a matching bow on the top of her head. Mina had a basket, empty, walking around the market to find the cheapest thing she could afford. Mina turned and greeted a group of girls.

"Did you hear the rumors?" another character asked.

Mina shook her head.

"The prince and his noble girlfriend broke up!" a third character said. Then all the girls squealed.

Mina laughed. "Oh, girls. That's the big news. I thought it was going to be something interesting like finding out the world isn't flat, or that the earth isn't the center of the universe, or that we are going to have carriages that can steer themselves."

The girls stopped. "Really Natasha? You and your imagination. How about you keep that up to cheer your mother up? How is she feeling? Character A asked.

Mina smirked. "She's doing better. She's lecturing on when am I going to get a husband."

"Yes! When are you? You are going to be 18 soon, the queen had her second son at 17." Character B said.

"I just never found him." Mina set her basket down at the edge of the stage.

She coughed into her hand and began to sing. The other characters joined in. she danced to each stand and kindly sang and danced with the merchants. She hit the high notes a few times, but they were subtle. Mina began to dance in large circles as the group chanted. Diamond and the boys came from back of the stage watching her. They were dressed in fake peasants clothing. As she turned, almost hitting Diamond. He picked her up, and the two locked eyes. She finished her song as she and Diamond stared into each other's eyes. The market scene changed as the characters walked out, still chanting.

The stage changed into light pink lighting and décor, as if they were the only ones in the world. Diamond settled her down. Diamond and Mina's characters speak to each other, shyly. Their duet begins. Mina sang first. Light fog surrounded them, then light shined on only them. Mina instructed her hands and the fog disappeared. As she began to sing more, a sun-like ray of light shined in back of them. The soft piano melody had a calming tone to it. She and Diamond danced to it, before he sang.

Surprisingly, both Mina and Diamond's fans were quiet. When they both sang their duet the ambiance in the theater shifted as if magic was casted upon the audience. When they were done, the two walked along the streets to the town before the kingdom and spoke among themselves. The back of the stage showed the time change from sunlight, sunset, and to nigh time.

Mina chuckled.

"What is it?" Diamond asked.

"Can I say something crazy?"

"I love crazy."

Mina sang again with Diamond. The audience loved how Mina and Diamond jumped onto moving objects as the scene changed once more to a bridge, then to a tower. In the song, Diamond confessed to Mina that he was the prince. Mina gasped, but smiled at him, telling him that she knew. The two ended their song with them abut to kiss, but the lights went out.

The audience clapped for a good solid two minutes. The lights went back on to show Catsy and Rubeus in the throne again. They argue about Diamond moving on quickly and they devised a plan to end this new relationship.

Upbeat music began to play. Catsy sang with Rubeus about establishing an empire. The two danced to the hip-hop style song. Minor characters came to carry them as if they were the king and queen already. The two laughed as they enjoyed the attention. Catsy put on Rubeus' mother's crown. And Rubeus placed his father's. The scene ended with Rubeus on the throne, holding his father's staff, and Catsy standing at his side.

The scene changed back to Diamond and Mina who are falling deeper in love as they get to know each. In true fairy tale fashion, Diamond sang to Mina about wanting to marry her. Mina agreed and the two run off to the castle. Mina was given a beautiful purple a line dress fit for a princess. There, she met with the villains, who convince her that it is best to dump Diamond for his own good. She cried and sang again. Some audience members cried. Mina, then, decided to end things with Diamond, causing pain for both of the characters.

Mina ran back to her poor home and begs her mother to run away. Her sick mother (played by Emerald) agreed and the two ran away. Diamond was in his room. He expressed his anger and sorrow over Mina's breakup. Catsy and Rubeus were seen coming into his room, with a knife behind their backs.

In another scene, Mina, still wearing the dress, recalled her small time with Diamond to her sleeping mother. The stage turned dark and only a small stage light showed Mina's small form. She belted out a powerful song about always loving Diamond. Serena gasped as she saw Mina crying. Mina stared at Kadeem the entire time she sang. She placed a hand on her belly as she sang the high note. The stage turned pure black for a second. The audience roared with praise as the interlude began.

* * *

"Mina is doing such a great job!" Lita gushed.

Max, Zach, and Amy agreed.

Raye and Serena were wiping away their tears from the impact of Mina's performance. Jaden and Darien held their girlfriends.

"She was too good. I didn't know Mina had such a powerful voice." Trista said.

"Unfortunately, not all of us inherited that voice." Jaden joked. "I sound like a dying mule."

"Daddy, are you okay?" The group heard Helios ask Kadeem. They turned their attention to him.

Kadeem, with a far off look in his eyes, blinked and turned to the group. "I'm fine guys. Just a lot on my brain."

The lights flashed indicating the show was coming back. Everyone became quiet again. A soft sound like bells was heard. A flashing light, then a small explosion had Emerald appeared from a sick mother to a fairy-like Queen with a huge green dress. Emerald began to sing as she explained that she was cursed by Mina's father who was an evil sorcerer that Emerald could not gain her power back until Mina fell in love.

The mother-daughter duet was upbeat and fun. Emerald encouraged Mina to fight for her love. The two try to run back to the kingdom, but Mina was captured by Rubeus' men. The stage showed Diamond, with blood on his white outfit, locked up and Rubeus confessing his plans to his brother. Rubeus was knocked out by Emerald, who quickly explained who she was and about Mina. She waved her wand and Diamond's clothes changed and wounds healed.

Diamond fought his way to the throne to find Mina tied up by Catsy. He fought her and a weakened Rubeus. In the end, Diamond and his men won over his brother and wicked woman. Mina and Diamond reunite, re-confessed their feelings and get married. The two and the rest of the cast sang the finale song. The show ended and the audience gave the show a standing ovation. All bowed, and when Mina came out, the audience screamed and chanted her name. She and Diamond hugged and the curtains closed.

* * *

Mina could still hear the crowd chanting her name from her dresser. She had to hold onto Diamond as her body shook. She didn't want to cry again in front of them. Mina placed her face into her hands. Why did she cry while singing that song? She thought of Kadeem the entire time, that was why. When she saw him, she broke down. She loved him. She loved that bastard so much she didn't realize it until she wasn't with him any longer. Especially when Serena told her the real reason that he broke up with her. He wanted to protect her. If that wasn't a princely thing to do, then Mina didn't know what was.

Mina promised herself that after the play was over she was going to confess to Kadeem and start over. She owed that to herself. Mina placed her hand on her belly. No, she wasn't pregnant. It was a false alarm, but her nerves were getting the best of her. She completed night one of her play, now she had to secure her real-life romance.

Outside, she was getting by a gigantic crowd of people waiting for her. When the crowd died down and she finished signing autographs, Mina joined her group of friends. Another set of people who praised her performance. Kadeem held a sleeping Helios in his arms as he lowly argued with Byruit. Mina wanted to walk up to her and punch her, but Serena stopped her.

"Watch," Serena whispered.

Then, two police officers came up to Kadeem and Byruit.

"Ms. Byruit, you are under arrest for child endangerment with association with a child predator. Mr. Kunzite, we apologize, we will have to take you in as a witness to her crime." One officer stated.

"What? What the hell are you talking about? I want my lawyer!" she yelled out.

"Your lawyer is the child predator," The other officer stated. "And he is wanted for falsifying legal documentations."

Byruit cursed and yelled at Kadeem. Mina ran up to them. "Is everything okay?"

Kadeem nodded. "Everything will be fine now. Hold onto Helios for me?" Mina nodded. Kadeem passed the still sleeping babe. He kissed Mina's forehead. "I'll be okay. Wait for me."

"You better come back or I'll beat you up at the station," she said.

Kadeem smirked. "Only you would threaten someone in front of officers. I'll take that as your confession, then."

Byruit, in handcuffs, and Kadeem followed the police officers. Darien came up to Mina.

"Will he be okay?" She asked Darien.

"Yeah, but Bryuit won't be. Now you can have your happy ending."

Mina scoffed. "And who said it will be with him?"

"Who said it won't be?"


End file.
